troubled times call for the team to band together
by sillymissy98
Summary: Deeks has something he should show the team that's important that even Hetty don't know about...soon the team is racing agianst time and a guy bent on taking someone one the team away from them but can they save their friends from the hands of a madman?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: **Callen/Nell Eric/OC and eventually Deeks/Kensi

**Summary:** an old friend of Deeks shows up and tries to get him to back into the criminal business. somethings he has done not even Hetty knows; men that can bare children are called carriers and usually find out about puberty by a series of nasty tests

* * *

><p>Deeks has been away for 4 months on an OP for LAPD and decides since Monty is still with Kensi that he would go to a favorite bar and once inside he heads to the bar and orders a beer and the bartender smirks at him, "Been a while Marty." He said as hand his friend a beer.<p>

He takes a sip of the beer glad he had a friend in the bartender that knew what he did for work since use to be on another team, "Yeah Mick I know just been a long few weeks..." he catches someone walking towards him and groans, "God damn it."

Mick looks to where his friend is staring and can't believe who their both seeing walking over to them, "Didn't know he was alive."

"Yeah I didn't either but watch out to make sure actually get away from him in one piece."

A tall and husky tan man walks over and slaps a hand on his shoulder, "Martin it has been a while since seen you around here. Let's go and have a few drinks and talk and catch up since the last time I saw you what 3 years ago? How's Alex doing?"

Deeks shakes his head as try to figure out a way from the man that still left him with nightmares, "Damon why don't you leave me alone?"

Damon pulls him towards the VIP area where are at least 15 other people there and a man stands up, "Whose your friend Damon?"

Deeks looks up as hear a familiar voice and look into the face of Chris Rodgers one the head security people at OSP and instantly knows that he will be going home and soon, "Everyone meet Martin he's an old aquintance of mine."

Chris locks eyes with Deeks and carefuly nods as he sees how scared looks with the man and can tell he needed to call someone to help his friend and heads to the bar and pulls out his phone and dials Callen, "Hello?"

"Callen it's Rodgers and at Carkton's Bar and need you here since Rice is here and pissed off," he tells him already knowing Callen and his team had been working on a case for a while to try and take down the man but was proving to be hard.

Callen shakes his head and looks at Sam and Kensi standing next to him and they spot the man, "Actually already there with Sam and Kensi and see you now."

He turns to see the three agents walk over, "What you got?" Sam asked as drink a beer.

"Damon Rice walked over to the table and Deeks was with him and looked not to happy about being there."

Callen and Sam look over and see Deeks twitching as sit between two guys that sizes rival Sam, "What he doing in there?" Kensi asked trying to figure out by in the damn workd her partner was doing with the man.

He shrugs having no idea but can tell they are worried, "Haven't talked to him but thought should know incase something does happen."

* * *

><p><em>a few hours later<em>

Deeks decides time to leave and he stands up a bit loopy from the drinks that drank and decided need to head home before something more happened and was ready to find Chris and catch a ride home with him or hve Mick call him a cab for him to take hime and work on his hangover and Damon grabs his arm and wraps his arms around his waist, "How about Marty and me head back to his place and finish what we had started last time?"

Deeks sways as he walks away from the group and bumps into someone and look at them to see Sam who puts his arm around his shouders to make sure he didn't do a face plant onto the floor below him and see him drunk, "Need a hand Deeks?"

His words are slurred but knew had to leave before something happened, "Sure Sam before try something."

Callen opens the door for Sam to help Deeks into his Challenger, "See you all in the morning."

The ride to his place is silent as Sam helps him up to his apartment and goes to unlock the door and drops the keys, "Um...thanks Sam."

Sam groans and picks up the keys, "Anytimes Deeks but who was that guy?"

He leans his head against the doorframe trying to stay awake a little longer not really paying attention to the fact two people were asleep inside, "An old aquintance that would rather forget and tell you maybe later but thanks for the ride."

Sam helps him inside and turn on a few lights and he then realizing never been inside, "Nice place you have."

He nods trying to keep his eyes open long enough to get to bed, "I try at least."

Sam helps him towards the livingroom where see a young woman in her thirties on the couch and heads for the back rooms and the first door is a bedroom and see a small boy asleep and the next room he finds the bedroom and lays him on the bed, "Night Deeks."

"Night Sam," he said before he drifts off to sleep and Sam sets some asprin and a glass of water on the table next to the bed and then makes sure the alarm is set before heading home.

* * *

><p><em>In the morning<em>

Deeks wakes up to his alarm clock and open his eyes to see the sun shining threw the windows and looks at the time and see 8am which is weird since Alex always wakes him up earlier and see still in his clothes from earlier and changes his shirt and heads out to hear someone singing and see Alex in the living room watching SpongeBob and heads to the kitchen and see his cousin who hands him cup of coffee and tyenol, "Morning Ashley."

She smiles at him, "Morning Marty. You must have been wasted last night since a black dude brought you home."

He shakes his head and takes some tyenol with coffee and leans against the counter, "How you know someone brought me home?"

"I woke up when he brought you in and bumped into the couch and when saw you with him figured was a friend."

The 2-year-old runs in, "Daddy was he a fend?"

He nods trying to recall last night and remembers Sam driving him home, "Tall and full of muscles?" She nods. "That was someone I work with."

She raises an eyebrow, "Sorry but I can't watch him for a week since Tim's mom is sick and I want to go with him and the kids to see her. Will you two be okay?"

He sighs and looks at the bouncing 2-year-old, "We can manage somehow."

She kisses him on the cheek, "Sorry about the short notice but been gone 4 months and never mind watching him."

He kisses top of her head and hugs her, "I love you for doing that and means a lot."

"If need to call me and can come and take him and he can stay with me there."

He shakes his head, "I will talk to my boss and see what can do. Bet my friend is wondering about you two."

She giggles, "He took two tries to find your room and opens his door so might be wondering."

He watches her leave, "Daddy what do?"

He kisses his son on top of his head, "Guess coming to work with me."

He starts to bounce, "Yeah!"

"Come on and need to get all ready."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Hetty is working in her office when Sam walks over and knocks on the pillar and she looks up, "Yes Mr. Hanna?"

He leans against the pillar, "Does Deeks have a room mate?"

She shakes her head, "Not sure but why the curiosity?"

"I took him home last night and was a young lady there on the couch and a small boy in a guest room."

She raises an eyebrow, "Why don't you ask Mr. Deeks."

Deeks pulls up to the Mission and sighs trying to figure out how to tell his team about having a son and looks to see the toddler asleep and picks him up and grabs his go-bag and other backpack before he heads inside where can hear Kensi and some guy, "What I wasn't staring at your ass," he tells her.

Deeks rounds the corner and smirking holding back laughter, "Better not to try and deny it she already knows you were and worse off when try and lie to her about it."

Kensi and the guy turn to face him and she smiles, "Deeks your late!"

He shakes his head and sets the toddler down in his chair and the bags on the floor by Monty who laid down next to his desk, "Nice to see you to Kens. Miss me?"

She smirks and walks over and hugs him, "No of course I didn't but whose the little adorable one?"

Deeks sighs and looks around to see the team staring at him, "Yes Mr. Deeks do make some introductions," Hetty suggested as she walks over to join the group.

* * *

><p><strong><em>the next chapter Deeks explains to the team about his son and about Damon<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason Parker is the agent Vance sent for Kensi's partner**

* * *

><p>Deeks looks down as hear the boy who has started to cry and picks him up, "Daddy?" Alex said burying his head in his shoulder.<p>

He looks around and Hetty is first to break the silence, "Who might you be?"

Alex hides his head in his dad's shoulder a bit scared of the new faces, "Alex and you?"

She smiles at him and hands him a teddy bear that is sticking out of a bag, "You can call me Hetty."

He looks around and sees everyone and not sure where they are, "Where we?"

Deeks moves him around so on his hip and can see everyone, "I work here. Say hi to everyone."

He waves and smiles at everyone shyly, "Hi."

Kensi smiles still confused, "I am Kensi and thats G, Sam, Eric and Nell."

He looks around at everyone, "Nice to see you."

Hetty watches him and shakes her head, "Mr. Deeks why don't you and Alex come with me to my office."

Deeks follows her and everyone is left wondering as Alex just shakes his head as they sit down in a chair, "So you never told anyone here about him?"

He shifts him around so comfortable on his lap as drink some coffee, "With our line of work not really sure about it. My cousin Ashley watches him when away at work and she never minds it since she has kids and loves having him around and understands since her dad works out of the NCIS in the San Diego office."

She nods understanding his reasoning a little, "Why don't you take him and get aquianted with the team and talk about what happened last night."

Alex turns to her in his dad's lap, "Any toys?"

"Some in your backpack and also Monty is here to play with."

He nods happily and hops off his lap and runs off towards his four-legged friend, "So tell me about last night and what went on?"

"Damon Rice and me knew each other since we were kids and a few years ago he would drug me and force to do somethings that still haunt me...well the stuff that I can even remember but have some memory loss from about 3 years ago. So what you think?"

She sighs taking a drink of her tea, "I think you kept him a secret to keep him safe from whatever trouble his other father is into and was very noble but now that the team knows about him and Rice is under surveilance by your team but you don't have to take this case if don't want to."

He shakes his head trying to clear it, "I want to make him pay for what he did even if brings back some bad memories."

They both look and see Alex and Monty chasing each other, "There will be an agent with you and your son at all times just in case to insure that whatever Rice is planning he doesn't decide to harm either of you at all and seems they will understand in due time just give them some time and Mr. Hanna knows about what it means to want to not have everyone know more about his personal life but good thing is we can protect him now."

"Thank you Hetty. I was planning on showing him here and came up since Ashley had to go with her husband to see his parents."

Kensi, Callen and Sam are laughing as Alex has Eric on the ground tickling him, "Having fun in here?"

Alex looks up and rushes over to his dad, "Yeah and Nell say she show me tuter game."

Deeks looks over at the analysist who brings down a kids laptop, "Just my nephew and nieces love this game when his age."

Deeks sits down at his desk with him in his lap and turns the laptop on and smiles as he starts to play, "Cool."

"Mr. Callen how about you and Mr. Hanna go and get some leads?" Hetty asked.

* * *

><p><em>few hours later<em>

Kensi walks into the bullpen and see Deeks working on his computer with reports all over his desk and she plops down in Sam's chair and see Alex asleep on the couch behind them, "So how come never told us about him? Just seems like should have."

He turns to face his partner, "Kens just with our kind of work I didn't want someone thinking could use him against us. Especially Rice."

She nods and pulls him into a hug, "He looks nothing like him and exactly like you but more adorable. Already has the guys wrapped around his finger. Eric and Nell already have should him how to use a computer. Callen and Sam love him to death..."

Someone comes behind them, "Aww whose the little guy?"

They both turn and come face-to-face with their team psychiatrist and she pulls him into a hug, "Your here Nate? Not that mind but how come?"

He rolls his eyes at his friend, "I was in town and Hetty had mentioned you guys were due for annual psychological exam and thought could do it and make sure this time Callen and Sam don't make the psychiatrist start to question his own sanity all the time like last time."

Callen, Sam and Parker walk in just then, "What did we do last time?" Callen asked trying to hold back his laughter as passed by the couch.

Hetty walks into the bullpen from her office, "Mr. Deeks it seems Lt. Bates would like a word with you and can leave him here and someone will watch him."

He nods and grabs his jacket, "Should be asleep for another half hour."

They watch him leave, "Hetty he going to be okay?" Kensi asked the question on the teams mind all concerned for the detective.

"In due time he will be. Mr. Rice and him had a bad time and not all was good but ask him."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Deeks isn't back and Alex starts to wake up and he tries to sit up and rolls off the couch and starts to scream and Kensi picks him up and walks over to her desk and tries to sooth the screaming toddler, "Alex shhh your okay and fine."

Alex shakes his head and cries louder, "I want me daddy."

Nell comes over and hands him a sippy cup and he settles down and drinks it, "Better?" Nell asked him.

He shakes his head again and cuddles into Kensi lap, "Daddy?"

Nell and Kensi look at each other and not sure what to say but he climbs in Kensi lap still crying and Nell rubs his back, "Shh buddy he will be back soon."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Sam and Callen walk in a little bit later and hear him crying and Sam walks over to the couch where Kensi is trying to calm the toddler down and grabs the bear from a bag and hands it to the toddler who reaches out for it and he takes it and quiets down, "He will be back in a little bit buddy."

Kensi looks over at him and moves to sit in her partners desk, "How you do that Sam? Been crying for 10 minutes straight."

He shakes his head, "My girls were the same way when would me or wife would leave them alone and they woke up and we weren't there at that age."

He nods and curls up in her lap and soon falls asleep, "How you do that Sam?"

She nods and sighs as see Deeks walk in and asked him, "Welcome back partner."

Deeks walks in the room and smiling, "I have some news that will make some of you happy," he said eyeing his partner sitting at his desk.

* * *

><p><strong><em>what is Deeks news?<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

Deeks walks into the bullpen and see Alex curled up in his partners lap and smiles, "Well anyone want to know my news?"

They all nod as Eric whistles, "Why don't weall find out later and get to the case at hand," Hetty suggests as they all head up to OPs.

"What about him?" Deeks asked meaning Alex.

"Mr. Andrew's will watch him until you get back and we can figure something out."

Matt Andrew kneels in front of the boy and smiles, "Hi there you can call me Matt."

He waves and looks up at his dad who nods, "Hi am Alex."

"Alex why don't you show Matt your toys and he can stay with yuo until I get back," he suggested.

Alex nods, "Otay an Monty?"

Matt looks at the shaggy dog, "Sure he can come to and how about we go get some lunch? What about McDonalds?"

Deeks shakes his head, "Just watch out once he gets in the ball pit he wont come out," and he leans dwon and whispers. "Bribe him with ice cream cone works."

Matt nods and lifts the toddler up, "I already have a booster seat from my kids so should be back here in a hour or two."

Hetty looks at her other agents knowing the boy was in safe hands since she trusted her people, "Take your time gentleman and do be careful and Mr. Sanders will be joining you."

Alex hugs his dad, "Otay bye-bye daddy. Love yuo."

He kisses him on top of the head, "Love you too and don't have to much fun and see you later."

Callen and everyone looks as Deeks enters OPs, "Everything okay with little man?" Kensi asked as he stops next to her.

He nods and looks over at Eric and Nell, "Andrew's and Sander's are taking him to McDonalds and a miracle if they can get him out of there."

"Mr. Beale please explain the case," Hetty tells him getting back to work.

Eric and Nell both turns back to the screen, "Petty Officer Marcus Ortin was found stabbed to death over 2 dozen times in the chest and COD is bled out from having his throat slit and that was after being tortured. Been missing 3 weeks yesterday. He has a wife Julie Ortin and 2 daughters and a son."

Callen looks at the pictures, "Kensi and Deeks go and talk to his wife and Sam and me will head to the scene and see what can find."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Kensi and Deeks get into her SRX and she starts to drive and look at him, "What's on your mind?"

He shakes his head trying to keep the demons of what happened at the hands of Damon Rice from popping back into his mind and not focusing on the case, "Just have a bad feeling about Rice. He can be more nasty then you think..."

She stops at a redlight and pats his legs, "Deeks you don't have to worry about Alex with Matt and Sander's seeing that they both have more years in NCIS then even me and highly trained and can handle anything that comes their way."

He shrugs having faith in what his partner and Hetty are trying to tell him, "I had wanted to tell everyone about him but we had been getting nonstopped cases and luckyily Ashley never minds keeping an eye on him. Her dad is an agent down in San Diego and she went to go see her husbands parents since mom is sick."

"No one blames yuo. Look at Sam no one really hears about his kids at all either. Sure Callen has spent time with them and that's because their partners and his kids love him."

He runs a hand through his hair looking out the window, "Just have to make sure Rice gets nowhere near him and will be fine."

She frowns trying to focus, "Someone on the team will be with you at night and make sure he comes no where near."

"That someone include you? Want to hear my news before I tell everyone else or else you will kill me for not telling you first."

She smacks his arm as he hands her a badge and she frowns, "Handing me a badge."

He chuckles at her comment, "Look inside and see."

She opens it at a redlight and rolls her eyes, "Wow you signed the papers?"

"I realized on this last OP with LAPD how much its different with them. I almost was killed because i didn't have enough back-up and really didn't want to leave Alex without someone there to watch him and not even Hetty knowing about him."

She smirks and hands him back the badge, "He has all your looks and going to be a heartbreaker when gets older."

He rolls his eyes, "Already is. Maybe Hetty can help me find a regular nanny because really don't want to stop being your partner and not going on long OPs."

She pulls up to the house and they they walk up and knock and a young girl opens the door, "Yes?"

Kensi looks around, "Is your mom home?"

An older women comes to the door, "Can I help you guys?"

Kensi answers, "Were Agents Blye and Deeks with NCIS and would like to talk to you about your husband."

She nods and moves around so they can walk inside and head for the kitchen and hand them some coffee, "The girls are taking it hard about Mark but my son he's to young to really understand what's really going on just that hsi dad isn't here anymore. You have kids?" She sighs, "Mark just got here from Iraq a week ago and expect a call from the military he was killed there not from LAPD he was found that way and not sure."

Deeks walks around the living room and a small boy walks over, "Marty what you doing here?"

He looks down and smiles, "Drake hey there."

Kensi and the mom walk over, "Drake you know the agent?"

The 3-year-old nods and one of the girls walk in the room, "Hi uncle Marty."

Deeks shakes his head, "Wow really been a while."

Kensi is confused, "How you know the kids Deeks?"

He shakes his head and tries to remember, "Rick is my cousin husband and Ashley is thier aunt?"

The woman nods, "Yes my sister-in-law and his family lives somewhere in northern California."

He nods, "San Fransisco and he brother went to go and see his parents early this morning."

She sighs, "I will give them a call over there. Kids why don't you go and play in your rooms and let us talk."

The kids run off and they head to the kitchen, "You know anyone that would want to hurt him?" Kensi asked.

"I have no idea. He had no enemies that he told me about and not sure about anything really at work because he really didn't tell me much."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Sam and Callen are driving to the scene and both thinking the same thing, "What you think about Deeks having a kid Sam?"

Sam shakes his head, "Considering how bad our jobs can get and him being here only 2 years I really can't blame him for it but wonder how in the world he could have kept him from even Kensi and Hetty for so long. Even with the thing they have going."

"I wonder what's going on with that thing they have but at least we can make sure he's safe from Rice. Surprised even Hetty had no idea."

"Yeah G since she seems to know everything about everyone."

"He must have had him not to long before joined up with NCIS as a liaison."

"Can't be even 3-years-old and being single dad is really hard."

"He don't have to worry now that Hetty knows he wont be doing anything alone and he wont have that speech problem for long either."

Sam laughs, "G only 2 and not uncommon for kids not to be able to say some words all the way."

They get to the scene and take a few pictures and find nothing

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_the next on the team has to help Deeks keep his son away from the criminal trying to take him away_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_this one the team fight to keep the man from getting anywhere near him but can they?_

* * *

><p>Callen and Sam get back to the Mission and head inside to see Alex and Monty playing in the middle of the bullpen and Andrew's is sitting at Deeks desk, "Hey was wondering when you guys were coming back so could go and get some work done today."<p>

Sam shakes his head, "Go on we can keep an eye on him."

A few minutes later Rodgers come in with a lady behind him and walk to Hetty's office and knock on the pillar, "Hetty someone here to see Deeks."

She nods as the lady walks in and he leaves, "Detective Deeks is out of the office right now but what can I help you with?"

She hands her a paper, "Mr. Damon Rice has petitioned to have temporary custody of their 2-year-old son and considering things its immediate."

Hetty looks over the paper, "Sorry but you will have to wait until Mr. Deeks arrives back here which shouldn't be to long."

She nods looking around, "Mr. Rice will come in here and wait for him."

Callen and Sam look up as Rice walks into the bullpen and Alex looks at him and runs over to Callen and hides behind his chair, "No! No!"

Sam looks at him as start to cry, "G why don't you take little man upstairs and see Nate?"

He nods and lifts him up and he buries his head in his shoulder and they walk upstairs, "Have Deeks come and get him when gets here."

Sam walks into Hetty's office, "What is he doing here?"

She shakes her head, "Mr. Rice has been granted temporary custody of Mr. Alex for some reason."

"Hetty he's scared to death of the guy. When he saw him walk into the bullpen he started crying and hid behind Callen. Can we do anything?"

She sighs trying to think of something, "I can delay him from getting back here until I make a few phones calls and see what can do since he's a suspect in 4 murders and Mr. Rice isn't on his birth certifcate so no claim to ever have been his father and need to talk to Mr. Deeks."

"Why in the hell is he doing this? Makes no sense at all."

She nods in agreement and wonders what the man really has in mind and wants to really do, "Whatever he wants from Mr. Deeks must be important and think using their son as leverage to get him go along with it. Where is he right now?"

"G took him upstairs to Nate's office."

Deeks and Kensi are on way back to Mission when answer his phone, "Yes Hetty?"

"Mr. Rice has somehow gotten custody of your son-" she tells him but is interrupted.

"What? How in the hell did that happen? Where-"

She interrupts him this time, "He's safe and upstairs and making a few phone calls and see what can do. Why don't you and Ms. Blye enter through the side door and head upstairs to Nate's office and meet and talk there in about 15 minutes and go from there."

He sighs, "Thanks Hetty," before hanging up.

Hetty hangs up and looks at Sam, "Mr. Hanna have Mr. Rodgers stay with him and head to OPs and we can come up with a plan after I make a few phone calls."

He nods and they head upstairs and Eric and Nell see them, "Yeah?" Eric asked.

"Get the director on the line will you?" Hetty asked and he starts to click away.

Vance is in his offie when his secretary pops in, "There's a video call for you from LA office and Mrs. Lange said is urgent."

He walks into MTAC and see Hetty and Sam there on the screen, "What need now?"

"Mr. Rice has been up to some trouble," she tells him and can see him fighting his anger.

"Your still building a case against him?" She nods. "What's the problem now?"

Sam cuts in, "Deeks has a 2-year-old son and Rice is the father and somehow has been granted custody of the boy."

Vance shakes his head trying to figure something out, "And your afraid what could happen if he gets him?"

Deeks and Kensi walk into OPs, "I know what he will do sir," Deeks tells him.

"What would that be Agent Deeks?"

"He's a manipulator and will use him to try and get the charges dropped against him. 4 years ago he did the same thing to the mother of another one of his kids and she was working undercover with DEA and later was found dead with same COD."

"Is he on the birth certificate?" He shakes his head. "That can work in your favor for a few days by making him prove is the father and then can take him to court and advantage is you can use that degree of your to work for you and against him."

Hetty looks around at her team and then take the screen, "Can you do anything Leon? No way he should go near the child?"

Nate walks in the room and stands next to Sam, "He's scared to death after just seeing the man for 3 seconds. If he goes near him can only get worse."

He looks over at the tech in MTAC, "Get Connors in the CPS in LA on the line and she can help us. Don't worry you will have a week to prove the case against him and that should give you some more time to come up with something more to do."

The feed is cut, "We have one week to prove this and until otherwise Mr. Alex will be here during the day." Hetty informs them.

Eric looks up as a fax comes through and hands it to Hetty, "The injunction has passed and here yuo go."

She reads it and hands it to Deeks, "Do nicely show Mr. Rice out of the building and make sure he knows not to come back."

Damon and the lady look up as Deeks and the team walk down the stairs and into the bullpen, "Marty nice to see you but where is Alex? He will be heading home with me."

Deeks refuses to let his anger out, "Sorry Damon not sure how in the hell you got the custody of him but no way in hell are you going anywhere near him. This injunction trumps yours."

He snatches the paper from his and reads it, "Haha that wont stop me long from getting him and taking him where he belongs."

His lawyer takes the paper and reads it, "How is this going to work?"

Kensi watches as Sam wraps an arm around Deeks shoulders to stop him from moving, "Last time I checked you have never tried to claim him as your son and unless you go to court and DNA test which may all take weeks he isn't going anywhere with you. Forget I can still run circles around the damn people that you try and call lawyers and really don't care what you may think can do but better not come anywhere near us ever."

Eric comes down and hands him a paper, "Here Vance got this to."

Sam takes the paper, "Restraining order. You can't go within 500 feet of him or son, his house or this building."

Hetty walks over ready to get the man away before the team loses their tempers, "Mr. Rodgers show our guests out."

Chris nods at looks at their guests, "Sure Hetty."

Deeks turns to see Callen walking down with Alex whose is asleep in his arms, "Thanks for that Hetty."

"Your more then welcome and congratulations Agent Deeks."

The team are shocked at the news but shake his hand, "Good that you finally made the step to agent finally," Sam tells him as pat him on the back.

Callen tries to hand him back but the boy cries when try, "Maybe just hold him until make a few phone calls."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Hetty walks out to the bullpen and see everyone is passed out around the place and see Alex once again in Callen's arms both asleep at his desk with Kensi next to him asleep and Sam asleep at his desk and heads up to the roof and find Deeks leaning against the ledge looking out, "Ah Mr. Deeks there you are."<p>

He doesn't turn to face her but responds, "I can't believe he's trying to do this."

She pats him on the arm, "There is no way he's going to get him and we will make a case against him stick and wont do you any more harm."

He shakes his head trying to fight his emotions, "Hetty Rice will stop at nothing to get him even if means going through all of us. His lost son that was with the DEA officer was killed when he tried to take him from his mother and teach him everything about the business that they run and not sure if can handle even thin

She sighs and rests her hand on his arm, "No matter what the team will keep you both safe."

He nods, "Thanks Hetty."

"Go home and get some rest and see you and Ms. Blye here at 8."

Kensi wakes up when Deeks shakes her arm, "Ready to go Fern?"

She rolls her eyes, "Since one am how about drive your car since don't fuss with carseat?"

He nods and carefully picks the toddler up and Monty follows them to the car and he sets him in his booster seat and they head home and he parks the SUV and they walk to his place and she sets the alarm while he gets him into bed, "How did you keep him away?"

He hands her a beer, "Ashley watches him usually while I am at work or away on OPs and she never minds because her dad was the same way groing up and she had nannies watching her and brother and agrees easier to have family watch him then nanny."

She lays her head on his shoulder as he turns on the TV, "Deeks you know no one will let him get Alex?"

He kisses her forehead, "I know and he does forget I am a lawyer and a way better one then ones he hires and can run circles around them for many months."

She snickers, "I bet you could and with Hetty running interferance he has no hope in anything but decades of prison."

Alex walks in the room and they turn to see him climb in her lap and Deeks picks up his bear, "Hi Kesi."

She smirks as he settles down in her lap, "How you like today?" He asked.

The toddler yawns and curls up, "Was fun and Cal is fun to play wif."

She smirks down at him as fall asleep, "Seems has fallen in love with Callen. He would follow him around everywhere."

He rolls his eyes and surprised when she kisses him softly, "Well and like someone else has fallen for you."

She shakes her head and lays her head back on his shoulder, "No one can resist his cuteness. Has everyone wrapped around his finger. Especially Monty."

* * *

><p><strong><em>What you think so far?<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _Deeks and the team try and find evidence towards Rice while bonding with Alex_

* * *

><p>Deeks wakes up and looks around and see Kensi asleep with her head in his lap and see Monty asleep in a chair and he carefully moves her head and places a pillow under it and looks at the clock 2:01am and picks her up and carries her to his room and takes off his jeans and checks on Alex whose asleep in his bed and kisses him on the forehead and tucks him back in and heads back to his room and Kensi wraps an arm around his waist and her head on his chest and he soon falls asleep<p>

* * *

><p><em>Deeks wakes up to hear pounding music all around him and see Damon Rice in the doorway, "Hey there nice for you to wake up."<em>

_He shakes his head as see a needle in his head, "What are yuo going to do?" He asked slurring the words._

_He laughes as inject heroin into his body and kisses him passionately as his hand wnders down in body, "You love this don't yuo?"_

_Deeks tries to fight him as he loses feeling in his body and Damon smiles and makes love to him slaps him around, "Damn heroin is the drug for yuo to get laid."_

* * *

><p><em>Deeks wakes up again and see the sun shining and he's tied to the bed and fights the restraints and finally gets free and finds some jeans and slips them on and about to climb out the window as Damon enters the room and pulls him back inside and tosses him against the wall, "Your going no where."<em>

_3 more guys twice his size walk in the room and pull him back to the bed and start to beat the hell out of him, "Damn he can really fight," one said._

_"Usually would give him some but he would just overdose and that's no fun."_

_Deeks screams as one of them kicks him so hard in the chest he can feel his ribs breaking few of his ribs_

* * *

><p>Deeks wakes up screaming and thrashing around on the bed and Kensi rushes into the room and pin his arms down and whispering, "Your safe. Its alright," over and over again.<p>

A few minutes later he opens his eyes as calm down and lock eyes with her and falls back asleep and she turns to go and get her phone when hear crying and heads to the other bedroom and see Alex is awake and smiles at him, "Morning there buddy."

He holds out his arms and she picks him up, "Daddy kay?"

She nods, "Right now just asleep but hungry?"

He smiles, "I wet too."

She takes his to the changing table and changes his pull-up and he runs to his closet and points to a dinosaur outfit, "That one."

She pulls it down and helps him change, "Don't we look cute?"

He throws his arms around her neck, "Kesi nice."

She kisses top of his head, "Cereal?" He nods and runs into the kitchen where she sets him in the booster chair there and pours him some cereal and about to pull out her phone when there's a knock at the door and Monty starts barking and she answers, "What you want?" She asked.

Damon Rice and another man are there, "Here to talk to Marty and see my son."

She blocks him from entering, "Sorry but Marty is asleep and Alex is also so need to leave."

He shakes his head as they both try and shove their way in and Deeks gets out just in time to see her handcuff Rice, "What is going on Kens?"

She looks at her partner, "Call Sam and Callen."

Callen answers his phone, "Yeah Kenz?"

"Rice and one of his goons just tried to force way in here-"

He stops her, "Everything okay?" He asked as Sam punches the gas of the Challenger as make a U-turn and head back other way towards Deeks place.

"I answered the door and he asked to see them them and I said they had to leave and tried to force way inside and what you think?"

Callen who had put the call on speaker was laughing with Sam, "They got their asses handed to them and waiting on us to come and take to boathouse?"

Kensi sighs, "Just get here and can have them," she said and hung up and walked back to the kitchen where Deeks hands her cup of coffee, "Calvary coming to get them?"

"Should be here soon. Heard the Sam hit the gas."

Alex looks up as there is a knock at the door and Deeks answers it, "Morning guys."

Sam walks into the kitchen and smiles at the toddler, "Hey there kiddo."

Alex turns to face the newcomers and waves, "Hi Sam. Hi Cal."

Callen picks one of the guys up and head to the Challenger as Sam grabs Rice and tosses him in the back, "See you there in 20?"

Deeks nods and heads inside after they leave, "Daddy work?"

Kensi smirks, "How about you get ready for work and then we can get going?"

Deeks kisses her on the cheek and heads to bedroom and jeans and t-shirt and the ride there is quick and as he helps him out she grabs the backpacks and head inside to see Sam and Callen looking at the screen with two guys, "So?"

Callen minimizes the screen and Alex runs in and tackles his legs, "Hi Calen."

Nell comes down and he hugs her to, "How about we go upstairs and play and let them get some work done?" He follows her to OPs.

Callen turns, "Kensi and Deeks go and talk to some of the guys at the addresses Eric sent to your phones and see if can find anything and Sam and me will deal wiht them."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Callen is looking for the information they had so far and Sam went to get lunch when hears a scream and heads for OPs and Alex on the ground bleeding, "Nell go and get Hetty."

Nell rushes to the office, "Alex fell and knocked his head and bleeding."

They both head to OPs where Callen has the toddler in a chair, "Ms. Jones go and set a car seat in his Charger and will call Dr. Lee so can get him looked at. Alright Mr. Callen?"

"Sure can take him since probably needs stitches."

She nods, "His bag should have another shirt that doesn't have blood on it."

Callen lifts the crying toddler up and carries him to grab the bag and sets him on Deeks desk as Nell comes back, "I put one in your car."

He nods and carefully changes the shirt, "Call Deeks but tell him to finish up there."

She nods and hands him the address and pecks him on the cheek, "See he likes you."

He rolls his eyes, "Call you when know what's wrong." He heads to his car and glad Sam taught him how to use one since he babysits his daughters a few times and needed to know how to use one and sets the crying boy inside and heads to the address and walks inside, "Callen to see Dr. Lee?"

She looks up from her book, "Room 3 and expecting you."

He walks to the room and knocks before entering and sits on the table, "Morning G and Alex. Why you crying?"

"He fell off a chair in OPs," he's glad one of the doctors that knows what they do.

He nods and looks at the cut, "Oh nasty one going to need a few stitches and feel better. Deeks actually has brought him in here since born. He got the name from many times seen me."

Callen holds the crying boy who screams when he pokes a needle, "OUCH!"

The doctor stitches him and then hands him a lollipop, "I already had told Hetty that and sent his records to her. All better but should make him a little sleepy not no concussion."

Callen sets him down and runs to the toy chest in the room and grabs a toy car and truck and runs back over, "Thanks Dr. Lee."

He shakes his hand, "Much better when not the patient but he have any questions can call me."

* * *

><p>Sam walks back into the bullpen and see it empty and sets the food on his desk and heads to OPs, "Hey Nell food is here. Where little man?"<p>

She shakes her head, "G took him to see Dr. Lee after he fell off a chair and smacked him head and got a few stitches."

They both turn when hear footsteps and Callen carrying a sleeping toddler and Sam sets up a playyard and Callen tries to set him inside but he only screams so he just sits down at his desk and walks out and sighs, "Seems as Mr. Hanna can tell you is much smaller then should be for a 2-year-old."

Callen shakes his head, "What does that mean?"

"Means that if Mr. Deeks is correct and Mr. Rice had held him captive when during the time was carrying him could explain it but Dr. Lee has been helping. I was faxed his medical record and that's the only thing wrong with him which in time he might grow out of."

Sam smiles at seeing the boy attached to his partner, "He barely looks like one."

She nods, "Other then looking younger then he actually is nothing is wrong with him and considering what could have its a good thing. Seems he has found a friend."

Callen rolls his eyes, "Don't encourage him but what about our friends in the boathouse?"

She waves her hand, "Let them stew some more and then can release them and see where can lead us."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _the team try and figure out what can do to protect Deeks and his son_

* * *

><p>Hetty walks into the bullpen a while later and see Callen and Sam working on some leads and the toddler is asleep in Sam's lap with the bandage over the cut on his forehead, "Mr. Hanna there is food on the way try and get him to eat."<p>

Sam nods at her and the boy just shifts around, "Sure Hetty can try but real stubborn like Deeks."

She hides the smirk, "How about we head to the boatshed and talk to our guests and Nell can watch him?"

Sam nods and they head to OPs and set him in the play yard agianst one wall, "Guys he should be out for a while and Hetty has food coming and try and get him to eat," Sam suggest.

The ride to the boatshed is in silence and once inside they look at the two interrogation rooms and sigh, "Rice?" They said simitaniously.

They nod and head to the room and the door slams when closes and the man that had been asleep raises his head and glares at them, "You can't keep us here. We didn't do anything."

Sam laughs, "Last I check assulting a federal agent is a federal crime, right G?"

Callen nods, "Also violating a restraining order."

Rice laughs, "Marty wont let yuo do anything to me if knows what's good for him and Alex."

Callen presses a hand to his partners chest, "Why is that?"

"Marty doesn't want his secret to get out and ruin his career."

Sam and Callen laugh, "It doesn't matter what that is because here unlike LAPD we don't give a damn when it comes to the team," Sam said fighting the urge to punch the guys lights out.

"Not the only secret he has but maybe should ask him about what happened with his partner Jose."

Callen shakes his head, "Can sit here for a while while your lawyer bails you out."

Sam and Callen leave and turn to the screen, "Eric anything?" Sam asked.

Eric frowns, "Sorry guys nothing so far and they just checked in and said that made it to San Diego fine and be back in a few hours and didn't tell Deeks."

They both nod and cut the feed, "What going to do with them?"

"Let their lawyers bail them out and see from there," Sam suggested as Callen's phone rang.

"Hello...yea were here...what the hell?...we will be there in 5," he hangs up and turns to his partner. "Someone broke into OPs and Rodgers found Nell and Eric out cold."

Sam shakes his head as they race to his car and at OSP in a minute and take the back way in and find Nell and Eric sitting on the ground in OPs, "What happened?"

Eric looks at his partner, "I heard a noise like cocking of a gun and then someone hit me in back of my head."

Nell continues, "I saw him go down and before could do something the guy hit me and took Alex and left."

Hetty came in with Rodgers, "Full lock down and no one but your team, Callen and Renko team are to leave this building."

Chris Rodgers nods, "Yes mam."

"How in the hell this happen?" Eric asked irrate wondering how it happened.

They all exchange a look, "Not sure but pull the feed and need to find them."

Kensi looks over as Deeks pulls out his phone, "Hello...what the hell?...how can...we are about 30 from there...sure she can make it faster...see you..." he hangs up and glares out the window wishing he could punch something. "I am going to kill him. Someone attacked Nell and Eric in OPs and took him. Eric found something on the cameras around the parking garage before the man put on his ski mask and the guy is Rice's right hand man Carlos Rainer."

Kensi is punching her SRX faster pushing past 100 down the highway, "Marty were going to find him."

He looks over as she puts his hand on her thigh and seems to have a calming effect, "I know adn going to kill them both. How in the hell can you break into OSP since the place has a pass code just to get in the garage and more to get into the building."

She shakes her head, "I don't know but we will figure it out."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Hetty looks up from spot on the balcony 20 minutes later as Deeks and Kensi walk and drop their bags down, "We have Renko and his team searching everywhere and so far nothing," Sam told them as they walk in the bullpen.

Deeks shakes his head and heads to the range and ignores someone following him as pull out his gun and slips on the headphones and proceeds to empty 3 clips into the paper in front of him and ignores Sam standing nearby and heads to the gym and vaguely cares Sam is there watching as he beats the punching bag, "You okay?" Sam walks over asking as he hands him a bottle of water as he slides down to the floor breathing heavily, "Deeks?"

He looks up with a look of hurt in his eyes, "I can't lose him."

Sam pulls him into a hug as start to cry, "Deeks, I wont try and tell you know what going through but everyone here is doing the best we can to get him back."

Deeks nods and moves off the other mans shoulder and wipes his eyes, "What the hell possess someone to have a guy kidnap their own kid?"

Sam pats him on the shoulder as Kensi and Callen walk in and she hands Deeks some tea and sits down next to him and Callen next to Sam, "Deeks were going to find him and make them pay," Kensi said as she pulls her partner into an embrace fighting back her own tears.

Hetty watches from her office as the tired team walks in the bullpen and she shakes her head, "Mr. Grety?"

Nate shakes his head, "If they don't find him soon its going to tear him apart and will lose him."

She nods, "Yes I am aware of that but it wont come to that."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**_ this one Alex is with Rice who tries to get to know him more_

* * *

><p>Alex wakes up and see its dark outside and starts to scream, "DADDY! DADDY!"<p>

Rice walks over to the bed smiling, "Hey there is no reason to be screaming so late at night."

"Daddy?" He yells scared.

"Well he will be getting here sometime in the morning and we can be together and have some fun." He shakes his head, "Sorry its to late and dad will be asleep by now." Rice hands the boy his teddy bear mad at him, "There you go. You know how you have two dad's?" He shakes his head. "Well guess your to young to know that but I am also your dad. No need to be scared."

Alex really wishes he could see his dad and soon cries himself to sleep and Rice turns to hear one of his men walk in the room, "What going to do boss?"

"Plan on making my family whole whether Marty likes it or not Alex isn't leaving here."

* * *

><p>Deeks looks out his window as it pouring rain outside and he hears his front door open and ignores Kensi, "Deeks?"<p>

He sighs not looking as she walks over, "Over here Kens."

She walks over and hands him a burger and beer, "Talk to me and feel better."

He rests his head on her shoulder, "First time been away from home without Ashley or me there. He hates to sleep alone in storms like this one."

She kisses his forehead, "Were going to find out where they are and get him back."

He smirks and sits down on the couch and pulls out a photo album, "I found out was carrying him about week after I escaped from Rice. The doctors didn't know with all the drugs in my system even if he was going to survive but stubborn like me. I didn't want someone to use him as leverage like Sam does his family."

She wraps her arms around his and he lets her head lay above his heart, "Looks just like his dad. Going to be a heart breaker when grows up."

He chuckles, "I am glad he looks nothing like Rice and hope that we find him soon."

She kisses his chest, "We will and he will come home and be the same energetic 2-year-old who loves his dad and his team. Has Callen and Sam wrapped around his finger. When he fell and needed stitches Callen didn't think twice before taking him to see Dr. Lee."

He sighs and yawns, "Even Callen has a soft spot. Sam's kids are attached to him too. I think may like having kids around and play with."

She laughs, "Not sure but Callen can be soft when he needs to be and tough man a second later. Sam doesn't talk about his kids much because that makes it more of a reality that he doesn't get to spend as much time with them as he wishes and misses them tearably..."

"Which is why when he's home he tries to spend as much time with them as possible."

She surprises him by pulling him into a kiss and pulling away when they both need air and pulls him to the couch and finds Top Model on TV and he lays down on the couch and she lays against his chest and he wraps arms around her, "That's why am grateful for Ashley who is willing to be here when I have to go away. I don't want Hetty to pull me from major OPs because that's would be easier in case something does happen but not fair to the team."

She looks up at him and frowns, "No one is going to let him get away with taking him. Sorry to say he's growing even on Sam and Callen. When yuor not around he follows Callen around every where and has to be sitting in one of their laps all the time when not with Nell."

He laughs, "He seems to love everyone."

She smiles and kisses his chest, "Just like his dad cares a lot."

* * *

><p>It has been a week since went missing, Alex wakes up and see Rice asleep nearby and no one else around and see a doggy door and climbs through and sneaks around outside and see by the ocean and spots a few cops and walks over, "Hi there you lost?" Officer Matthew asked.<p>

He nods still sleepy, "Can you help find my dad?"

He smiles and kneels down and lifts him on top of his hood, "You know his name?"

Alex yawns, "He a police offi...cer to."

The man smiles, "Okay what's his last name?"

Alex thinks a minute, "Eeks."

The man smiles recognizing his freinds name, "You mean Deeks?" He nods. "Okay he has been looking for you and how about I call him and have him come pick you up?"

He nods, "Can I sit in your car?"

The officer nods and opens the passenger door, "Just don't play with anything," he nods and soon is asleep and he drapes a blanket from the trunk over the small boy.

Rice who had woken up and seen him missing races outside and see the cop, "You seen a small boy, 2-years-old and blond hair?"

He shakes his head no, "Sorry I haven't seen anyone around."

He sighs, "Thank you anyways."

He pulls out his cellphone and dials his friend who answers on second ring, "Yeah Dylan?"

"I am down by the pier where we go fishing and found him," he says quietly.

Deeks sits up in bed, "Fine be there in 10."

Kensi wakes up to her phone going off and answers, "Yeah Deeks?"

"Pier on 4th and Canal."

She nods, "Fine I will get the guys and meet you there."

Officer Matthew looks over as hear screech of tires coming to a stop and see 3 familiar cars, "Where you find him?" Deeks asked seeing the small boy asleep.

"He came from that way," he points. "Ask if could help find his dad and gave me your name. Some guy came looking for him but said hand't seen him and took off in SUV."

Deeks lifts the toddler up and smiles, "Thanks Dylan."

Callen nods, "How about we go and check where he came from and let the officer look after him?"

Deeks sets him back in the car and takes a kevlar vest from Kensi and they head to the house, "On 1?" Sam asked.

Deeks and Kensi took the back door, "Sure," she said.

They all nod, "3...2...1..." Sam and Deeks break down the doors and they all one-by-one clear the house and meet back at the cars, "Nothing?" The officer asked.

Kensi nods, "All was clear but will send CSU to check it over."

Deeks lifts the sleeping form up and Callen sighs, "How about take him to the Mission and have Dr. Lee come and look him over?"

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Hetty, Eric and Nell are waiting in the bullpen when they walk inside and Deeks sees Dr. Lee and lays him down on the couch where he looks him over, "Other then malnurished and dehydrated there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him physically but mentally can't help you there."

Hetty nods and shakes his hand, "Thank yuo for coming on short notice."

He shakes everyones hands, "He's a good kid and had nothing to do so was fine and need anything else give me a call."

When she shows him out Alex starts to wake up, "Daddy?"

Deeks smiles at him, "Right here buddy."

The boy launches into his arms, "Was ared."

He holds him as start to cry and carries him to his desk and rub his back until he calms down, "Nothing is going to happen anymore."

Alex looks around to see the team there and waves, "Hi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_next chapter is where Alex tries to deal with what had gone on there_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_next chapter is where Alex tries to deal with what had gone on there_

* * *

><p>Deeks sets him down on the desk as he looks around, "Am hungry."<p>

Kensi nods and hands him a fruit cup, "Try that."

He eats it and climbs back in his dad lap, "That man was mean."

Deeks runs a hand through his own hair and sighs, "Its okay now no one is going to let him get near you."

He lays his head on his shoulder yawning, "Said he would find me.."

* * *

><p><em>A week later<em>

Kensi walks into Deeks apartment and smile as see Alex playing in the livingroom and turns when he hears the door close and runs over to her, "Kesi hi."

She catches him as runs over and kisses top of his head, "Hey there birthday boy."

He smiles and wraps his arms around her neck, "Dad said party at the beach?"

Deeks walks out into living room and kisses her, "Tell her the other surprise?"

He shakes his head and turns to her, "Now fre and go to preshool."

She kisses his forehead, "Sounds like fun times soon."

Deeks watches him run to his room, "He has been excited since Hetty brought it up yesterday. Sam is bringing his girls to the party and should be good fun."

She rolls her eyes, "Father like son both are party animals."

Alex comes out clutching a teddy bear, "Walk to beach?"

Deeks nods, "Sure not far and Monty could use the exercise."

Sam watches as they walk up the beach and look at his wife, "Will be fun."

She sees the little boy running with Monty towards them, "Wow were right he doesn't look like 3."

He sighs and see Callen working the grill, "Yeah well long story short is hard few years for the little guy and has G wrapped around his little finger and adorable."

Nell walks over and hands out some beers, "Yeah like he didn't have you the same way after first saw him?"

Alex runs over, "Un-ca Sami."

Sam smirks and lifts him up, "Happy birthday buddy. Say hi to Michelle."

He looks at his friend who nods and he waves, "Hi."

Sam sets him on the ground, "Really shy around new adults but will love the girls."

Hetty walks over, "Carina and Alex will be attending the same preschool as of tomorrow also."

Callen looks down as someone tugs at his shirt, "What you need buddy?"

"Thirsty and no daddy," he tells him.

Callen laughs low, "Nell can you grab him some juice and Deeks where ever he went off to."

Hetty looks around, "He went with Mrs. Blye to get the surprise."

Alex sits down in the sand petting Monty and hear a noise and run over to Callen whose the closest and picks him up, "Look just your dad and Kensi why don't you go and see what they have seemed to find for you over there?" He asked setting him down.

Alex runs over to his dad and see the motorized jeep and jumps up and down, "Yeah the one I want."

Deeks lifts him up inside and shows him how to use it, "Got it? Don't run into anything or anyone."

Callen laughs as he starts to chase Sam around and see a few people walking towards them, "Deeks!"

Deeks and Kensi look towards where Callen is pointing to see Rice and another man walk up, "What are you doing here?" He hissed the the men.

Damon Rice laughs, "I wanted to drop something off for him after all not often kid turns three."

Deeks rolls his eyes, "Thought you were in jail?"

He shakes his head smirking, "Out on bail not hard when only witness is a 2-year-old."

Callen grabs his wrist before can do anything, "You need to leave," Deeks hissed.

Rice sets a present down on a table and they leave, "He should love it and so will you. Might bring back memories and make you realize who you should be with."

Hetty walks over, "How about we not let him ruin the party and have some fun?"

* * *

><p><em>few hours later<em>

Deeks looks around to see Alex playing in the sand with Carina and walks over to where Kensi is looking out at the ocean, "Kens?"

She turns to face him, "Even with the interruption has been a good party."

He nods, "Yeah just not sure want to know what the hell he left."

"Then don't look at it but not sure you want Sam or Callen to or Hetty."

"Definately going to be different now with him in school..."

She smiles thinking, "Can't imagine him growing up?"

"Not sure want him to be picked on by the other kids about his size."

Hetty walks over and hands them some tea, "That might be for a few minutes but seeing that he has more of your personality he may give kids a run for their money on back talking."

"Seeing he has another thing in common with you," Sam said walking over. "He can't seem to keep him mouth shut."

Hetty nods happy the team is together, "He will grow out of the speech problems and his short size in time but being in a school with other kids his age will be good for him."

* * *

><p><em>Hours later<em>

Everyone leaves and Kensi had gone to get her car and Deeks sets him in the booster seat inside and helps her load the trunk and head for his place, "Thanks Kensi."

She stops in her usual spot by his SUV, "Deeks were partners and always there for each other."

He picks the sleeping boy up and heads inside to set him in his bed and helps Kensi move the presents inside and both plop down on the couch, "Staying tonight?"

She smirks evilly at the idea, "What you have in mind?"

He grins mischiefly, "I was planning on a scary movie marathon."

She smacks his arm and sighs, "Sure to tired to move so can stay and watch some."

He laughs, "Princess why don't you go and make some popcorn and grab some beer and we can start."

She heads to the kitchen and start on the popcorn and grabs to beers and once in the livingroom she sees him in a t-shirt and pair of pajama pants and changes into pair of pajama pants and tank top and comes back to sit down next to him and leans against his side, "What movie you find?"

He starts the movie, "Jeepers Creepers," he wraps his arm around her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>next chapter is his first day of school<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**_ this chapter he goes to first day of school and Deesks Kensi go and see an old friend the translations are at end of the chapter_

* * *

><p>Deeks wakes up to hear crying and detangles himself from Kensi and walks to his son's room and turn on the light, "What's wrong?"<p>

Alex crawls into his lap, "I wet the bed."

He kisses him on top of the head and changes him into clean pj's and then changes the sheets, "Better?" He asked and he nods and soon falls asleep and Deeks starts walking back towards the living room but stops at the door as he hears him ask a question.

Alex shakes his head, "Kesi can I seep with you two?" He asked her which she was standing in the doorway of his room and uses puppy dog pout.

She sighs, "Sure come on and sleep with us."

He allows his dad to pick him up and head back to the couch and soon falls asleep and Kensi smirks, "What's is it now that find so funny Fern?" Deeks asked with his own smile.

She kisses him lightly, "Just to much like you and can't be far away from me it seems."

He shakes his head, "Admit he has grown on you!"

She smiles, "Okay he has grown on me."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Kensi wakes up to see the couch empty and the smell of bacon and sits up and looks into the kitchen and can see her partner in there, "Morning Deeks."

He smiles and walks over and hands her some coffee, "Morning princess. Need to drop him off at school before head into work so want to come with since am your ride?"

She shakes her head, "You still have my extra bag-"

He stops her, "Closest in the bathroom is the bag you always leave here and all clean."

She smiles and heads to find her bag and takes a shower and comes out in jeans, t-shirt and her hair in a ponytail, "Morning Kesi," Alex greets her from his booster seat already eatting.

She smiles and pats top of his head, "Morning to you."

Deeks comes in with more coffee and plates of pancakes and hers with bacon, "Sleep okay?" He asked with a smirk on his face that he can't hide.

She rolls her eyes, "Maybe but lets get hurrying or will be late for work and school."

They eat and Alex runs off to his room and comes back with his backpack, "You be here after school?"

Deeks shakes his head, "Ashley will be picking you up today."

The ride to the school is silent and Kensi looks around the place, "Wow Hetty went all out."

He nods and lifts his son out of the car holding his hand, "Would say so but she said this is the best preschool is Los Angelas and you know she's usually always right..."

Sam and Callen walk over, "Yeah she usually is and not going to argue," Sam said.

Alex turns and hugs the other adults, "Un-ca Sami and Cal."

Carina and Michelle walk around, "Nice to see you again guys."

The group walks inside and Kensi stands off to the side as Deeks walks away, "So what security?" She asked Callen as they wait.

Callen shakes his head, "Undercover agents are maintance workers and assistants in the class no one knows what Rice might do and just want to make sure nothing happens. Hetty knows the person that runs this place and the teacher is an ex-agent."

She nods still a bit confused, "How come ex one?"

"PTSD she said after a shooting that took out her team and left her in a coma for a month and she already had her teaching degree so opened up this place with her mom and been here since. Hetty recommends it to a lot of agents around here because close to LAPD station and the Mission just in case something does happen wont take long to get here."

Deeks looks around the room as see Alex doing the same and kneals down, "You will love it here and Carina is here with you and she can help you make some friends and learn about everything, okay? You can call Ashley if need to."

He nods and hugs all of them again, "Kay."

A woman in her late thirties walks over to the group, "Mr. and Mrs. Hanna good to see Carina and you here again this year."

Carina smiles and waves at her, "Hi Mrs. Royse. This is Alex my friend."

She nods and spots Callen and Kensi, "Well nice to meet you. Why don't you show him some toys and can talk to dad."

Alex hugs his dad again, "Bye bye daddy."

Deeks and Sam walk with the teacher over to where Callen and Kensi are watching, "Marty Deeks meet Anna Royse. Ex NCIS Agent."

He nods and shakes her hand, "Nice to meet you."

She smiles, "You two and don't worry have enough security around this place and nothing will go on and we have cameras all over to which Hetty made sure their all wired to OPs."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

The group walk to their desks and drop their bags down, "Deeks you have nothing to worry about," Kensi said to her partner.

He shakes his head having a feeling something is wrong and opens his laptop as Eric and Nell walk to the balcony and whistle and they head upstairs and Hetty already is there, "What we find?" Sam asked as they get inside OPs.

"So far nothing we can pin on him to our case of drugs and weapons dealing and so far no evidence is pointing at him," Eric told them.

Hetty shakes her head, "So we need to look at other angles."

Deeks runs a hand through his hair and thinks of something, "I think know someone that could help but..."

Callen notices how he tenses up as stops, "What?"

"Would mean going under to use a cover I had back then and she doesn't talk to her brother anymore and may help."

Hetty sighs, "Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye go and talk to her and see if can find anything that can help."

Deeks nods and heads for his desk and grabs his jacket and walks to his car as Kensi climbs inside, "Want to explain?"

He drives heading out of LA, "Angelina Rice is Damon's little sister and we had become fast friends and she's the reason I was able to escape. LAPD never was able to pin anything that happened to me on him but she has somethings I think that could help and she was scared to death of him but maybe we can do something to protect her."

The ride to Santa Monica is quiet until they pull up to a gated house and push the button, "Кто - там?" A woman asked.

He bites his lower lip pushing the button again, "я Mikil."

They can hear a chuckle and a response, "хорошо продвиньтесь и удар."

"только не посылайте Rico, чтобы прибыть открытые дверь," he said as the gate opens and he drives up and he looks at her. "She speaks Russian as native language but English to."

Kensi looks up as they pull up to the house, "Nice place."

* * *

><p><strong>translations are on botttom of the page if you wnat to know what they are saying<strong>

* * *

><p>He nods and see the front door open and they get out and the other man walks over and they shake hands, "Mikil, в то время как но как?"<p>

Deeks smirks and responds, "Nikoli, хороший видеть Вас снова и семью?"

He chuckles and leads them inside and takes a look over at Kensi smiling softly, "Они - вся польза, может быть приходят однажды и видят их снова, но теперь чей ваш прекрасный друг?"

"Nikoli это - мой друг Анья," he told him and they shake hands.

He nods and they keep walking, "Очень очень приятно. Mikil и я - хорошая надежда друзей, мы можем также."

Deeks asked him, "Так, где - Анжелина?"

He points down the hall, "В библиотеке Вы знаете путь и принесете кое-что, чтобы выпить, какое-нибудь предпочтение?"

He looks at Kensi and back at the man and answers, "Только кофе для нас обоих."

Deeks knocks on a door and opens it smiling as see a young woman there and stops to say, "Анжелина, хорошая видеть Вас и это - Анья."

She turns and gives him a hug and shakes her hand, "Хороший видеть друга Mikil."

* * *

><p><strong>I nade it seems Deeks can speak Russian<strong>

**Translations:**

Кто - там?:_ who is there?_

я Migel: _its me mikil_

хорошо продвиньтесь и удар: _well come on up and knock_

только не посылайте Rico, чтобы прибыть открытые дверь: just do not send Rico to open the door

Mikil, в то время как но как?_: Mikil been a while but how been?_

Nikoli, хороший видеть Вас снова и семью?: _Nikoli nice to see you again and the family?_

Они - вся польза, может быть приходят однажды и видят их снова, но теперь чей ваш прекрасный друг?: _They are all good maybe come around once and see them again but whose your lovely friend?_

Nikoli это - мой друг Анья: _Nikoli this is my friend Anya_

Очень очень приятно. Mikil и я - хорошая надежда друзей, мы можем также: _Very nice to meet you. Mikil and me are good friends hope we can too_

Так, где - Анжелина?: _So where is Angelina?_

В библиотеке Вы знаете путь и принесете кое-что, чтобы выпить, какое-нибудь предпочтение?: _In the library you know the way and will bring something to drink, any preference?_

Только кофе для нас обоих: _Just co__ffee for us both_

Анжелина, хорошая видеть Вас и это - Анья: _Angelina good to see you and this is Anya_

Хороший видеть друга Mikil: _Nice to see a friend of Mikil_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**_ this chapter someone goes missing and they work trying to find him but can they before someone else goes missing?_

* * *

><p>Angelina smiles and pulls him into a hug, "Mikil what brings you here?"<p>

He shakes his head, "Damon is trying to take Alex away and hoping you can help me stop him."

She sighs as Nikoli brings in the coffee and leaves and they sit down in some chairs, "I always knew you were a cop but Damon will get you both and find ways to finish what he had try to start all those years ago with you both..."

"I have some more powerful friends these days and he forgets his lawyers are idiots and I can easily just run circles around them with trying to hard..."

"They are sneaky at what they do and when they want something nothing will stop them until they are able to get what they want no matter what it takes but if he doesn't have either of you now means you have some good friends," she smiles at Kensi. "How is Alex?"

He pulls out a picture from his wallet and hands it to her, "Should come and see him been a while."

She nods, and moves over to where her laptop is sitting and starts to click away and pops a USB drive into the laptop and starts to save something on it and does hope that they can stop her brother and soon, "I meant to on his birthday but the girls are sick but maybe a play date they are close in age and would get along. I can give you everyting I know about what he has but not sure any of it will help you or not though."

He watches her and then takes the USPB drive and nods, "Be carefully."

Kensi follows him back to the car and head back to the Mission, "What was that about?"

"Angelina and me go back years and Alex has met her a few times and they are close but not in sometime," rest of the ride back is silent.

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Hetty looks up as they walk into her office area, "Anything new?"

He shakes his head and pulls out a file Nikoli had left in his car and sighs, "What you got?" Kensi asked.

"Nothing I don't know he left it in the car," he looks through it as his phone rings. "Hello?"

A woman is calling, "Hello Mr. Deeks this is Mrs. Royse from the school and a man just stormed into the school and after hitting me on the head took your son."

He interrupts her and rushes towards his car, "Will be there shortly."

Kensi follows him, "What's going on?"

"Someone stormed the school and kidnapped Alex."

Kensi pulls out her phone and hits 2 and Callen answers, "Yeah Kenz?"

"Someone stormed the school and hit her on the head and took Alex and were headed there now."

Sam does a U-turn heading towards the school, "We will be there shortly."

Mrs. Royse looks up as her classroom door opens and see all four of them walk in, "They knocked out the people around here and then I was hit in the head and woke up to seeing he was missing but the cameras caught everything."

Sam pulls out his phone, "Eric the surveilance cameras from the school and find out who did this."

Eric and Nell start to work, "Looks like Rice and another two of his known guys."

Carina runs over, "Daddy what happened?"

Sam lifts his daughter up, "Nothing but going to come to work and spend day with me and can find him."

Callen nods, "Anna its not your fault that this happened and were going to find him."

She sighs, "Callen I do hope you are right about that."

"Yeah so are all of us but thanks for the call."

Sam grabs both of their backpacks and heads to the Challenger and takes the booster seat Deeks offers him and they head to Mission as Carina falls asleep, "What Sam?"

He shakes his head at his partner, "Why in the hell take him like that?"

"No one knows what's going through the mans head and just pissed Deeks off more and not sure what is going on in his head right now but good thing Kensi is with him."

He nods and looks in the rearview mirror seeing Deeks following him, "Better hope he doesn't get ahold of him."

Hetty is waiting in the bullpen as they walk in, "Mr. Hanna she can stay here today since your wife went out of town for the afternoon but she thinks you picked her up after getting sick."

He nods and places her down on the couch behind their desk, "Thanks Hetty."

"How is Mr. Deeks taking the news?"

Kensi walks in without her partner, "Right now about ready to kill Rice when he gets ahold of him but he went to the roof."

Sam heads to the roof and see Deeks sitting on the ledge and walks over, "Don't want to talk Sam."

He sets a hand on his shoulder, "Deeks were going to find him like last time and this time we can make the charges stick."

He shakes his head, "Last time we got lucky because he could escape but this time they are going to watch him more carefully."

"He's a smart kid and will find away to get back in touch with you."

* * *

><p><em>That night<em>

Hetty walks into the bullpen and look around, "Ms. Blye take your partner home and get some rest."

Kensi nods and they head to his place where walks to the balcony and she follows him, "Deeks?"

He moves hair away from his eyes, "Kens he wont stop until he has me there with him and do whatever he wants to finish just like Angelina said."

She wraps her arms around his shoulders, "He aint going to get you."

He lays his head on the railing, "I been trying to convince myself the same thing all day but nothing is working."

"His mind works like yours and will find another way to get back to us."

He kisses her softly, "I am hoping you guys are right about that."

She sighs and pulls him towards the door, "Come on we need to go for a run and so does Monty."

Monty looks up as his name is said and follows them so Deeks can put his leash on and they start to run, "Kens thanks for being here."

She pats him on the shoulder, "That's what partners are for."

He keeps up with her, "And he's grown on all of you has something to do with it too."

She rolls her eyes and smacks his arm, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

He smirks, "Yeah whatever you say Fern but you like him too."

"I like him more then you!" She called out as start to run ahead.

He catches up to her easily, "If you say so but already know you like me a whole lot more then you will show."

* * *

><p><em>next chapter they work on trying to find him and work leads<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**A\N: **_Deeks and the team try and hunt down where the man had taken the kid_

* * *

><p>Kensi and Deeks stop at a bistro and head inside, "Nice little place?" He asked her as they order their drinks.<p>

She takes a look around, "You could say that. How you holding up really?"

He walks off to sit down on the beach and Monty near him, "For the longest time I thought I hadn't told any of you guys...even sruprised to learn Hetty had no idea about him...then had brought him into work and grateful was that easy to except."

She sits down and he pulls her so sitting in between his legs, "Marty you're a great dad, partner and agent. All you were doing was trying to protect him and no one can blame you for that especially Sam and Hetty because they do the same thing. Except Sam has Michelle there with them..."

He looks at the ocean and sighs, "I just can't help but worry what will happen when we do get him back."

She leans back against his chest, "Well good thing you know one of the best psychologists in California and makes house calls. He might be crazy still because he seems be more easily manipulated into the agents getting what they want."

"Kensi it's just I had kept him away because of the things we see on a daily basis and wanted to have one calm place or person consistant in my life that could look at and really have the chance not to see the horrors we stop. One good thing came out of meeting Rice years ago...was Alex came out of it. I still have nightmares to this day about what happened there that can actually remember and I think am glad I don't remember anything."

She turns and wraps her arms around his shoulders, "Marty you will get that chance again. Alex is so young he wont remember most of this which will be so much better for him in the long run and he will be okay because we're there for you every step of the way to make sure he comes back in his own way to the same little kid thing from the moment they saw him he had everyone on the team wrapped around his finger."

"Why you think Rice is doing this? Trying to get back at me?"

She shakes her head staring out at the calm ocean, "He's furious with himself for not being able to have you and that makes him want to have some way to connect with you and that means taking the one thing that means the world to you and trying to hurt you."

He rests his chin on top of her head, "I have tried so hard to make sure he never had seen Rice and sometimes that was hard and doesn't help he's the spitting image of me which I am more that happy he looks like Rice."

She take his hand in her and rubs circles on the palm, "He's going to be a heart breaker when he gets older with your eyes."

Deeks looks over and see someone walking their way and he stands up seeing Pete Archuleta walking over, "Pete what you doing around here?"

Pete stands next to them and catches his breath, "I ran into your old friend Damon downtown walking into a bar called 'La Pietro' nor more then 10 minutes ago and he was hitting the drinks but his men are waiting in the car outside."

Deeks took a deep breath standing up and follows his friend, "Good Kensi tell the guys and they can meet us there."

_5 minutes later_

Deeks pulls up to the club and see a black SUV parked outside and Sam and Callen stop next to his car and they can hearing soft crying from inside and they pull out their weapons as turn to see Pete nodded in ecknowledgement and they pull the doors open and without warning pull the two men in the front seats out of the vehicle as Deeks pulls the back door open and see Alex asleep on the floor where a older girl is sitting, "You his daddy?" The girl asked.

Deeks picks the sleeping child up and leads him to Sam's Challenger which is closest and lays him on the passenger seat, "Yeah how you know?" Kensi asked.

Sam and Callen head inside after securing the men to a fence, "He said his dad and his friends were going to find and rescue us."

Kensi wraps a blacket around her, "What's your name?"

"Hanna Ranoz the man took me from my parents 2 weeks ago. Can I go home?" She asked starting to cry.

Kensi pulled out her phone as she sits leans against his car watching the men and hits speed dial, "Eric, locate Hanna Ranoz family."

He starts to click away, "She went missing from a park near her home 2 weeks ago and Hetty will have her..."

Hetty cuts in, "Ms Blye you guys bring in the children while Sam and Callen the suspects you caught and bring the children to OPs and the men to the boatshed. I will find her family and they will be here shortly to pick her up."

Inside, Callen and Sam split up and searched the place, "Nell or Eric you see him?" He asked into his comm.

"Sorry he escaped out the back door it seems btu Kensi and Deeks are waiting for yuo so can take the kids back to OPs and you take the men..." Sam interrupted Nell.

"We're headed to the boatshed," he said.

Kensi and Deeks have the kids in his car by the time Sam and Callen walk outside, "He escaped?" Kensi asked.

Deeks climbs in the divers seat where she joins him and heads back to OPs and Hanna wakes up when they get there and they walk inside and when she sees her parents she squeals, "MOMMY! DADDY! YOU'RE HERE!"

Both partners smile as the family reunites as they head to their desks, "Deeks you okay?" Kensi asked concerned as to why her partner had yet to say a thing since they pulled the kids out of the car and all the way back there.

He looked down at the sleeping form in his arms and places his on the couch behind them, "Yeah Kens am feeling better then have in days."

Hetty walks in quietly, "Good work but we're going to find him. Until then Mr Alex will remain here when working and that way he's safe."

Sam pulls his Challenger up to the boatshed and lead them inside the same room, "What you arresting us for?" the first hissed.

Sam shakes his head looking at his partner, "For starters 1) you had two kids in the van 2) both of them reported being kidnapped 3) dumb enough to nab a cops kid," Callen said to the man who just sits the smirking. "What's so funny?"

"That you really think the arrest will stick in court. Need to press charges for police brutality."

They both started to chuckle, "Charges are a federal crime to kidnap anyone which means the big house."

Sam watches his face pale, "See that little boy happens to be our partners son. Who hired you to stay there?"

The second one rolls his eyes, "The man said his ex was being a hardass and he wanted to get back at her by taking their son and after he escaped last time he didn't want to leave him or the girl alone so we waited in the car while he went in the club for some reason."

"You know why he had gone in there?" Callen asked trying to keep his temper from bursting.

They both look at each other and then at him, "He went inside to talk to Admiri Alzaner for some arms deal."

* * *

><p>A while later, Deeks is sitting at his desk doing paperwork while Kensi is typing away at her laptop as Sam and Callen are in the gym letting some steam off after the little girl had gone home to her family with a protection detail 2 hours ago. Kensi looks up from her laptop as hear some whimpering coming from the couch behind her and see Deeks walk over and pulls the small child into his lap as start to cry, "Shhh buddy. Your okay and safe."<p>

He kisses him on the forehead and walks over to his desk where Kensi closes her phone, "Guys will be here in a few."

Alex looks around as his stomach growls, "Hungry?" Sam asked walking over.

The whole team starts to laugh as enter the bullpen, "Suggest taking him somewhere and getting something to eat and a good nights sleep," Hetty said. "That goes for all of you. Mr Deeks there is take out heading to your place for all 7 of you and don't expect to see any of you until 10am."

Kensi grabs both their duffle bags and head for his car and smiles as he puts Alex who had fallen back asleep in his booster seat and they head to his place and see Sam's Challenger and Nell's Mini Cooper waiting as Kensi opens his door and they walk inside and a minute later there's a knock at the door and chinese food guy and Callen pays for everything and they all sit around the livingroom and Deeks hands out beer which appeared in the fridge, "Long last few days," Eric said.

They all nod in agreement as Kensi comes back out with a movie, "Transformers trilogy. We can have something to watch and wind down."

Sam sits in one of the armchairs and see Nell curled up in Callen's lap on the couch both asleep and Eric already asleep on the floor and look to see Kensi sitting in Deeks lap with the sleeping Alex in her lap and shakes his head, "You okay?"

Deeks yawns and watches the movie and takes glances at his son, "Right now Sam just fine with what have and glad."

Callen laughs softly, "Gibbs has a rule which is: never take anything for granted, and I always add because you have no idea what will happen in a split second that may never give you a second chance to really appriecate things that you have."

"Gibbs has some crazy rules but a lot of them make sense, mostly."

"In our kind of our line of work taken things for granted can be good one minute and yuo never know when you may say or do something to someone you care about and something happens to either of you and end up never having the chance to make things right with them and you may end up regretting your actions for a long time thinking about 'what if you had one last chance to tell the person you don't hate them," Kensi said everyone knowing she meant her dad.

"Or 'what if you had a fight with your partner and before you can apologize to them one of you is killed," Sam said.

Deeks thinks a minute, "Or 'what if you ignore your best friends plea for help on late night and in the morning you found out they were really hurt and end up regretting it."

Sam sighed and looked around at their small makeshift family, "Or 'what if you wanted to tell someone how you really care about them but don't and by the time you get around to it you realize someone else snatched them up," everyone looked at Eric and Nell laughing as look at Callen.

Callen rolls his eyes pulling blanket around them, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Kensi is the first to control her laughter, "He means how Eric had waited to long to go after Nell and by the time he had the courage to you had snatched her."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** _this chapter is just fun at night when the team talks about some of the rules that they have learned that seem to help them survive the trials of their jobs_

* * *

><p>Kensi shakes her head and moves around carefully getting comfortable trying not to wake the sleep kid in her lap in the process, "Okay some other rules that picked up over the years that help you survive. We each say one and keep going."<p>

Everyone looks over at Deeks, "Never wake an an armed person by scaring them."

Callen rolls his eyes, "Okay, do what you have to for famly."

Sam is next, "No matter what always trust in your team to have your back."

Kensi is next, "No one touches my donoughts," everyone looks at Deeks.

Everyone starts to laugh and Deeks is next, "Okay...when in doubt shoot and ask questions later."

Callen is the first to calm down after everone starts laughing agian, "Always watch the watch in the crowd because most likely your suspect might be there watching."

"If you think someone is watching you, there probably is," Sam goes next.

Kensi yawns, "Never underestimate your opponant."

Deeks is almost asleep, "Never lie to your partner because they can tell when you usually do."

Sam walks out to the kitchen and comes back and hands out more beer, "Sleep on the plane because you never know when you will have the chance again," Callen continues.

"When someone on yuor team asks for help don't hesitate to help. This team maybe a crazy family but never take them for granted," Sam said which everone agreed.

Deeks moves around and Kensi lets him up and he walks off, "He okay yuo think?" She asked sitting down.

Sam and Callen both shrug, "He's just processing evrything in his own way Kenz and when he needs to talk he will," Callen assured him. "So more rules or things?"

"Trust in your teams instincts as well as your own," Kensi said yawning before she makes the chair stretch out, "Night guys."

Deeks comes back out with some blankets and hands two to Sam and covers Kensi up with the other one and turns off the TV and checks his alarm system, "Night Sam and Callen," he said and can hear three simatanious, 'Night Deeks' before he heads to his bedroom and slips down to his shorts and pulls the blanket more on Alex and kisses his forehead before trying to sleep which doesn't come easily but finally does.

* * *

><p>Callen wakes up a few hours later to see Kensi and Sam asleep in a chair each and Nell asleep wrapped in his arms and kisses her forehead and climbs over her and Eric before heading to the Challenger and grabbing the bags in the trunk after he grabs two newspapers down the street and walks inside to see Sam sitting at the table reading something and walks over and hands him a newspaper, "What you got there?"<p>

Sam hands him the paper, "Alex is awake in his room and came out and drew the picture for his class."

Callen looks at the paper that the title said, **MY FAMILY** and surprised to see at least 10 stick figures on the page, "Wow."

Sam nodded reading his paper after handing his partner some coffee, "He said that we're all family."

Alex walks in the kitchen, "Hi un-ca Sam and un-ca Cal. Cereal?"

Sam moves to reach cocoa pebbles and pours him some and sets the bowl on the table, "Feeling okay buddy?"

He takes a spoonfull of cereal and smiles, "Yep. Daddy is still sleeping and Monty is on the bed wif him."

Kensi walks in the kitchen and pours herself some coffee, "Morning boys."

Alex looks up at and smiles, "Hi Kesi."

She smiles and pats him on the head before grabbing a donut, "Morning little man. Sleep okay?"

He nods and milk spills out of his mouth which causes everyone to start laughing, "What's so funny in here?" Hetty asked walking in.

"Hetti she made me laugh and milk come out."

Hetty smirks and holds back a laugh, "Nice to see you smiling but where is your dad?"

Callen shakes his head not looking up from his paper, "Still asleep and so is Eric and Nell."

"Well maybe we should wake them up for work? Which some of you have seemed to forogtten all about."

Sam looks at his watch frowning, "Wow we slept through all the alarms we each have on our phones. Says a lot if G did to."

Hetty shakes her head and holds up her hand, "No need to worry you have all had a long few weeks and could use the sleep but how about you wake the rest of the team and head in and see what yuo can find out more about."

Kensi makes her partner his usual cup of coffee and heads to the bedroom and see him the most peaceful in days and hates to have to wake up when see him curled up with a bear and smiles as Alex walks over, "I seep with daddy and tee."

She nods and moves the side of the bed and shakes his arm, "Deeks!" She said a few times. "Marty!"

Deeks wakes up to a headache and someone calling his name and opens his eyes and see Kensi standing front of him, "Morning princess. What its really early?"

She frowns and hands him the cup of coffee, "Actually more like 10 in the morning and somehow all 6 of us slept through our alarms and no one even knew until Hetty showed up and had told us we had done it and wasn't surprised."

He drinks the coffee and turns his head as his son climbs on the bed, "Morning daddy."

He leans over and kisses him on top of his head, "Morning buddy see you already are ready to go."

The boy smiles and nods, "Sam helped me and we had cereal but Cal wont share donuts say for Kesi."

The two adults start to laugh, "You know she loves her donuts and gets cranky when she don't get them but think she will let you have one once we get to the office."

"Monty too?" He asked holding out his arms so Kensi could put him on the floor and hand him the bear.

* * *

><p><strong><em>the next one probably be something to do with Deeks and the team centric<em>**


	13. Chapter 13

**_I may have gotten distracted by a shiny object and totally forgot about updating this chapter the other day and my evil pet bunny has been trying to change the story...bad Chomper... he was distracting me with a shiny quarter_**

**_I really decided to throw Gibbs and his team in for a chapter or two because I like them_**

* * *

><p>Kensi takes a quick shower and when she's done can see Sam and Callen had already left and Alex was watching Handy Manny and Deeks hands her some coffee and leans against the wall staring at her with his crooked grin, "What's so funny?"<p>

He kisses her softly and turns to where his son is playing, "You know going away for Christmas?"

She raises eyebrow since first she heard of it, "No that's the first have heard you say anything about going to spend christmas anywhere but here."

He chuckles as roll his eyes, "Figured needed to put some space between Rice and me so thought other side of the country would be nice and that way he can have first taste of a really white christmas. Gibbs has already worked it out so his team has the week of like we do."

Alex comes running in the room curious, "What's a white chris...mas?"

Both adults suppress a laugh, "Means there will be a surprise after we land in a few days."

"We get to see Ibbs?" He asked bouncing in place.

She looks at the confused, "How you know Gibbs?"

Deeks smirks glancing over at his partner, "Buddy grab your shoes and backpack and can get going."

"Kay," he said and ran off towards him room.

She turns to her partner waiting for an answer still, "Gibbs saved me on an OP a few years back...and we maybe...related."

Before Kensi could say anything Alex runs in the room and hands her his shoes, "When we go?"

"In a few days and then we're all flying there."

"Sam and Cal and Kesi?"

He picks him up and kisses his forehead, "Kens is coming for sure and not sure about the guys have to ask them when we get to work. Abby has missed you and calls all the time asking when you were going to come and see her."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Callen and Sam look up from the files their reading to see Alex and Monty running into the bullpen and he bounces in place next to Callen's until he pulls him into his lap and in return he wraps his arms around his neck, "Coming to DC wif us?"

He looks for two the agents that just walk in, "Going to DC for some reason?"

Kensi points to her partner, "Deeks going to tell them?"

Deeks sets his bag down on the desk and looks around at them, "What-"

They are cut off as Eric whistles, "We have a case."

The team walks up to OPs and see Nate standing there, "What we got?" Callen asked.

They head upstairs and se Vance on the big screen waiting with Gibbs and his team in the background, "What we got?" Kensi asked leaning against the table.

"Damon Rice has moved some of his operations here to DC in which has started a fued with quite a few people around here," Tony told them. "A navy sergent was unlucky enough to stumbe onto something we think and was killed."

Abby pops onto another screen, "The same weapon that was used to kill 3 people in Los Angelas was used."

"So were flying to DC for this?" Kensi asked.

Vance nods and looks at the team in OPs and then the ones in MTAC, "Yes that means everyone there is coming here except Hetty because someone needs to run that place."

The feed is cut they all turn to Hetty, "You all get ready to leave in one hour and yes Mr. Alex is going with. I have a friend that can take care of him at night when need be that Jethro will get give you the information to and the daycare."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Once the jet landed everyone grabbed their bags and they can see Tony, Gibbs and McGee standing by three Dodge Chargers and Gibbs walks over and shakes Callen's hand as they load the cars, "Load up and let's get back to the Navy Yard."

Kensi, Deeks and Alex climb in the car with Tony, "I should be driving since you can't seem to keep up with Gibbs," Kensi told Tony.

Deeks groans, "Kens don't need him getting car sick on top of sick from the flight."

Tony snickers and she punches his arm and turns to glare at her partner, "What's wrong with my driving?"

"Nothing if were in the middie of a chase or running from someone. Aggressive driving isn't needed everywhere."

"There's nothing wrong with my driving," she retorted and faced forward.

Tony rolls his eyes at the two partners, "Okay mam if you say so," he said as a joke.

Deeks scuffs, "Oh you didn't just say that but there is a reason Callen wont get in the car with you driving and he can drive just as bad as Gibbs."

Gibbs waits as everyone heads up in the elevator until Tony pulls up and Alex climbs out of the car and runs over, "Ibbs!"

He lifts the kid up and kisses his temple, "Have a fun flight?"

He shakes his head as the rest of them head for the elevator, "Seep almost whole way daddy say."

Abby is waiting in front of Gibbs desk bouncing when the elevator dings and see Gibbs set the kid down and he rushes over and she envelops him in a hug, "Monkey your here early but that means we can have more time to play in my lab."

They both turn to where Gibbs and Deeks are standing who can see the same pouting, "Fine you can but have to work," Gibbs tells her.

She takes his backpack from Tony and they run off giggling, "Boss was that wise?" Tony asked.

"Better keep the Caf-Pow's away from him this time..." Deeks warns.

Abby looks up from her monitor when hear someone approach, "So far still running the ballistics and everything."

Gibbs kisses top of her head, "What about stuff found at the crime scene?" He signs, _where is he?_

She points to the couch in her office, _put a movie on and he fell asleep right away and you know he can sign?_

Deeks and Tony walk in the lab and Deeks taps her shoulder and signs,_ yeah he's the one that taught him too_

Tony leans agaisnt the table in the room, "Why do you like to do that and know I have no idea what you say when sign? Since when do you sign?"

Abby shakes her head and turns to her machines, "Okay the soil samples are still running through my machines and so are the DNA through every system there is and of course you will know something when it comes up right away."

Gibbs hands her a Caf-Pow and points to the sleeping child, "He gets none of that."


	14. Chapter 14

**_I really decided to throw Gibbs and his team in for a chapter or two because I like them and think can cause a bit of fun with Abby and to much sugar_**

* * *

><p>Abby rolls her eyes at him and taps her keyboard some as Gibbs leaves but Tony and Deeks stay behind, "So what are you two still doing down here?"<p>

Tony crosses his arms as Kensi, Ziva and McGee come down, "So Deeks how are you two related?" Kensi asked her partner.

Deeks rubs the back of his neck, "Gibbs and my mother were half brother and sister and I had no idea she had one until I was in DC for a undercover case that lead to suspect fleeing to here in an attempt to evade capture but then Gibbs thought I was involved in his case and pulled me in-"

Tony interrupts him, "Oh yeah I remmeber. He had you in the interrogation room for 12 hours and was ready to kill you but Abby ran your prints."

Abby smirks remembering the story, "I ran your prints and found that your alias was a bit weak and wasn't that hard to get to the real name and the minute he saw your last name he bolted from the lab and you were in the bullpen talking 10 minutes later."

Callen walks in the room and pulls her pigtail lightly and she turns to see him and wraps him in a bone crushing hug, "Was wondering when you were going to come and see me."

He kisses the top of her head laughing, "Abbs you know would never come here and not come and see you."

She smacks his chest, "There was that one time you were in a rush and then we spent how long on the phone that night."

Sam rolls his as he walks inside the lab, "Yeah that was a blast having to listen to that all night."

Abby turns to face him and pulls him into a bone crushing hug, "Hi to you Sam."

He smirks, "So know anything?"

She shakes her head, "Nothing yet but where is my Caf-Pow?"

Kensi walks in with one, "Here you go."

Just then the computer beeps and Abby skips over to it, "Okay the run through AFIS is done and came up with one hit to Rick Longser."

"Need you to run his known associates," Callen asked her.

"Alright and you can have Eric and Nell run through Kalidescope and see what can find."

She sighs and does so, "Damon Rice and a bunch of his guys have been busted with him at least 2 dozen times all together. I have sent the information and addresses to your phones."

Callen kisses top of her head as they head to the elevator, "Good work Abbs," he called over her shoulder.

Gibbs looked up from the file he was reading, "Each go check out the addresses and split the list up."

Deeks grabs a paper with a list of addresses from Callen and surprised when Ziva is the one following him, "I am driving boarding boy."

He snickers and catches up to her as they get in the car, "Ziva its surfing boy but how come your coming and not Kensi?"

She shakes her head and starts to drive, "Callen said something about if going to go talk to Rice need someone he doesn't know. What's he got against you?"

He looks out the window, "Him and me had some past experience and let's just say only thing that came from that was good was Alex."

Something clicks in her head and she suddenly realizing why his team was irrate, "Oh I can see why Callen wanted me to come with in fear that if he tried something they might kill him."

Ziva pulls up to the brownstone in Georgetown, "You could say that."

They knock on the door and a woman in her late 70's answers the door, "Can I help you?" She hissed.

"Need to speak to Damon Rice and Harry Cloney," Ziva told the woman.

She motions for them to follow her inside, "They will be here shortly," she walked off.

A few minutes later, two man walked in the room, "Martin what brings you here to DC? Drop Alex off?" Damon asked.

Deeks crosses his arms over his chest, "Not in your dreams. Here to talk about James Persion."

The two guys stepped closer, "We can talk about him and finish what tried in LA a few weeks ago and she can join."

He chuckled and looked to see Ziva was confused, "Don't even try what you did unless want to be arrested once again for assult."

"Not afraid of either of you, mam." Cloney told her.

Deeks looked at Ziva who seemed to be taping down her anger, "Shouldn't have called her that."

All of a sudden the front door opened and four huge men walked right over to the group and surrounded Ziva and Deeks, "Think need to have some fun before pick up Alex," Damon said before motioning the men towards the two agents. "Bring them to the back room." Ziva and Deeks started to fight the men who were advancing on them until both of them were hit over the head with something and dragged to one of the other rooms and tied to a chair.

**~~~NCIS~~~**

A few hours later, the two teams were back in the bullpen and Callen walked in with two trays of coffee and everyone took the one that had their initials on the lid and he looked around noticing they were missing two agents, "Kenz where's Deeks?"

Tony looked around and noticed they weren't there, "Haven't seen them since they left," Tony said taking a sip of the coffee.

Kensi looked at her phone and realised Deeks and Ziva should have been back already and knew something was wrong, "McGee locate their phone and the sedan."

McGee starts to click away on his computer, "Okay their phones are turned off and the GPS on the sedan is disabled so they are no where that can find them."

Sam walked in the room, "What about the addresses they were suppose to do and see?"

Nell looks at the paper with a list of names, "I checked already and seems they never made it to any of them."

"Last known location on that GPS?"

McGee pops something up on the plasma, "House that is in the name of Carmen Cloney who her son Harry is a known associate of Rice. Deeks called from there to make sure was right address becuase it was a bit smeared on the paper."

Gibbs grabs is SIG from the locked drawer, "Nell and Eric you keep working on the phones and call if they turn on rest of you let's go."

** ~~~NCIS~~~**

Deeks wakes up to a throbbing headache once again and can hear soft moaning from next to him and opens his eyes and can make out the figure of Ziva across from him and shifts around in his chair realizing the ropes around his wrists were tight and slips out of them and makes sure no one was coming before rushing over and taps her cheek, "Ziva can you wake up?" She opens her eyes as he works at her ropes and soon is free. "Can you walk?"

She slowly stands up and looks around, "Yeah where the hell are we?"

He shakes his head fighting the bile that was threating to come up, "No idea and have no plans on finding out."

She looks him over and can tell he was in real pain, "I will work on the guards and you find a phone."

Within a few minutes, both of them take down 3 guards and find a phone when they hear the sounds of screeching tires and she looks out the window and sighs, "Wont need that phone anymore because their already here..." she turns to see him collapse when the door flies open. "Gibbs in here!"

Gibbs and Callen are the first ones in and rush over, "DiNozzo where are the paramedics?" Gibbs yelled. "Ziver what happened?"

She sits down before she falls, "We were talking to Cloney and Rice when 4 other guys came in and a fight broke out and not sure after that...I woke up to him waking me and we worked on taking out the guards in here and was about to call you."

** ~~~NCIS~~~**

A few hours later, found Kensi and Callen pacing, while Sam, Gibbs leaning against the wall and Abby, McGee, Alex, Nell and Eric sitting around the waiting room while Tony was with Ziva being examined by one of the doctors as Ducky and a doctor come over, "Agent Deeks?"

Everyone stands, "How is he doing?" Kensi asked worried about her partner.

"He's stable right now and has a sevre concussion which we are treating along with few broken ribs and cuts and bruises all over but will be released in the morning minding he has someone with him to make sure he recovers for a few days."

"Don't worry doctor he will be with someone at all times."

Tony and Ziva walk in, "Same diagnosis here but refuse to stay overnight," Ziva told them.

"Ziva at least stay the night and can get you two in the same room at least be here with the good pain medicine," Tony pleaded with his partner.

Ziva rolled her eyes and decided a ngiht there with good pain meds didn't sound to bad, "Fine one night and that's all."

Deeks looked up from his spot on the bed as the door opened and Kensi walked in carrying Alex who when he saw his dad reached out for him and she placed him on the bed where he crawled into his dad's arms and rested his head in his lap, "Daddy, you okay?"

Deeks rubs his back sootingly and looked up at her, "Yeah just staying here tonight and go back in the morning."

He takes his bear from Kensi who sits down in a chair, "Zeba is staying the nite to."

"You going to keep me company?" Ziva asked as she was wheeled in with a wheelchair and climbed into the empty other bed.

Alex looked over at her sleepily and yawned, "Any story?"

Tony led rest of the teams inside the room where they took seats around, "McGee has a few that can read." Soon Ziva, Deeks and most of them fell asleep around the room just glad that they were there in one piece and wanting more revenge for hurting 2 people.

* * *

><p><strong>should I continue with this story? <strong>review and tell me what you think<strong>**


	15. Chapter 15

Gibbs walks in the room next morning and see Abby asleep in one chair with her head on McGee's shoulder and Kensi and Tony weren't there and Gibbs turns to see a doctor opening the door and follows him out of the room, "So doctor?"

The doctor hands him some slips of paper, "Each for some painkillers but other then that they can go home."

Tony walks over with two trays of coffee and Gibbs takes one with LJG on top, "Thought could use some before start and brought some milk for little man and Callen and Sam are on the way here and bringing his go-bag and I have hers."

Ziva looks up when the door opens and they step inside, "Can we get out of here?"

Tony sets the trays down on the rolling tables and hands her a cup of tea and some chocolate, "Yep Zee-vah once you get dressed we can get out of here."

Ziva grabs her go-bag from her partner and heads to the bathroom and changes and comes out and sits on her bed, "Let's get out of here and do something."

Deeks is shaken awake and looks into partners mismatched eyes, "Kens for someone that's not a morning person your up early."

She rolls her eyes, "Disadvantage of having Alex around when you want to sleep."

Alex reaches for his dad who plucks him from Tony, "Did you wake Kensi up?"

He smirks and nods, "Yep was hungry."

"How about I get ready and we can go and get out of here?" He takes his bag from his partner and goes to change and comes back out.

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Gibbs and Tony pull the cars into the parking garage and everyone heads in through the Evidence Garage to the bullpen as the director comes over, "He can spend the day in daycare downstairs and that way Mrs. Scuito can get some work done."

Deeks nods and heads down to where the daycare center is located which was other side of the building and walks inside and a woman in her late 50's smiles at him, "Good morning."

She hands him some papers, "Fill those out and we can get him set up. How old is he?"

Alex looks in the one-way window of the classroom, "Jus urn 3."

She smiles at him, "Wow quite small for his age. You may add a list of people that are allowed to pick him up and ones that aren't aloud near."

"Can I go in?" Alex asked curious.

Deeks opens his arms and he sits down in his lap, "How about oyu stay here a while and after school can head upstairs? Just like the school you go back home."

"Okay daddy," he kisses his cheek after a hug and runs off in the classroom.

"Will his mother be picking him-" he stops her there.

"Nothing like that just his other partner isn't on the list and Alex knows not to go anywhere near him. Just really complicated."

She takes the papers from him, "Alright when they want to pick him up just have to show ID and that way can make sure on the list. We usually close around 8."

Deeks sets his backpack in one of the empty cubbies and see him playing at one of the tables and takes a picture before heading back up to the bullpen to see everyone there and leans against Ziva's desk looking around, "What we going to do?"

"McGee, Nell and Eric work on trying to find locations as to where his associates are right now and the rest of us look for leads," Callen told everyone.

* * *

><p><em>Hours later<em>

Abby is working down in her lab since another team needed her to run some stuff and the elevator dings and Alex walks in the room and tugs on her shirt but she doesn't notice and he grabs Bert that was sitting on a chair and hugs him and she turns when hear a fart noise, "Whatcha doing down here?"

He shakes his head until she sets him on the table by her monitor, "What's wrong?"

"Nitare during nap," he told her and wrapped his arms around her neck.

She rubs his back and soon he falls asleep in her arms and she sighs and sets him down in her office on the futon and pulls out her phone and calls Gibbs, "Gibbs?"

"Gibbs daycare has to realize Alex left during naptime and is down in the lab."

Gibbs pops up behind her and sets a Caf-Pow down, "Is that so?"

She hangs up the phone and pointed to her office, "Said he had a nightmare during naptime."

He walks into the office where Alex opens his eyes and sits up, "Ibbs?"

He pulls him into a hug and move to sit him on the desk that's located in the office, "Can you tell me hwo you got here?"

"Nitare and scared so came here. Rouble?"

He kisses the top of his head and looks at Abby, "Shouldn't leave school without someone knowing in case something was to happen but let's go back there."

The teacher at the desk looked up as he walks in, "Alex we just noticed you were gone but where did you go?"

Gibbs sets him down, "Buddy go play with the others and see you later," he watches him run off. "How is it a 3-year-old can get out of here without someone noticing?"

"We were having trouble with another one of the children who had become ill which is why we didn't know he slipped out of the room."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **_sorry took so long to update lately but having trouble with my computer and downloading some of them and then my writers block isn't helping_

* * *

><p>Gibbs shakes his head and looks down at Alex and sets him on one of the tables and looks at him, "You think want to stay here or come back up stairs?"<p>

Alex wraps his arms around his neck as he's crying, "I want daddy had a niteare." _(nightmare)_

"How about you take your nap later and stay down here and have some fun since dad isn't up there and Abby and everyone is really busy but she can come and get you after school is over and spend some time down in the lab?"

He nods reluctantly, "Pomise to?" _(promise too?)_

Gibbs kisses the top of his head and sets him back on the ground, "Go on and have some fun and Abby will come and get you in a few hours."

He wraps his arms around his neck and smiles, "Okay," he said before running off to the classroom.

Gibbs turns to the teacher, "How's it possible a 3-year-old made it out of here and clear across the building?"

She shakes her head, "Sorry we were busy with a sick kid and he slipped out of the room and we noticed before she came back with him."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Abby looks up as the doors to the lab open and she turns her music off as Ziva and Kensi walk in with some evidence, "Oh, more stuff to process."

Ziva sets the stuff down on one of the tables that's in the middle of the room as she walks over, "This is all of the evidence we found in one of the houses."

Gibbs walks in and looks around at them, "Abbs make sure you remember to pick him up at 5 and bring him here until everyone is ready to go for the night."

She nods while looking through the stuff, "This will take quite a while but can get it done and Kensi you had a phone call from someone named Miren said you know who it was and wanted to talk to you but he couldn't get ahold of anyone so called here not sure who-"

Kensi pulls out her phone already knowing who she was talking about and calls him, "Yeah Mike? What you need"

"You really need to learn to answer a phone Kens," Mike Renko told her sounding a bit pissed. "Been trying to call one of you-"

She rolls her eyes, "Been a bit busy and couldn't answer. What you need?"

"Need someone to come and explain to some guards here at security in the NCIS building I don't need an escort."

Kensi suppresses a laugh and heads for the elevator, "Hold your horses I will be right there."

Callen and Sam walk in as she gets onto the elevator, "Where's she going?" Sam asked drinking some coffee and hands Abby a Caf-Pow.

Abby takes a long sip of the drink, "Got a call from Miren and then she left. Didn't say who it was but he had been trying to get ahold of one of you guys but when he didn't he called the lab and he sounded like he was mad about something."

Callen smirks, "Don't worry about him just Mike Renko and not sure why he's here in DC."

Kensi and Renko walk in the lab and he has his arm in a sling which is wrapped with a bandage, "Becuase am going to kill Rice."

"How you know who the man is?" Ziva asked wondering who he was.

Tony and McGee walk in and Tony slaps Renko on his bad shoulder and he winces, "Renko I thought we chased you out of here a while ago?"

"DiNozzo you touch my shoulder again and will be playing on the freeway blindfolded," he hissed at the man.

Ziva raises an eyebrow and gets between the two guys, "Okay why are you threatening to maim him? Who are you?"

Callen puts a hand on her shoulder and pulls her away from him, "DiNozzo remember what he did to you the last time yuo decided to take him on and he was in worse shape then this."

Tony glares at the other man, "I really need to get back at you for kicking my ass for that."

He waves his hand trying to ignore the senior field agent, "Yes even with a bad arm I can whoop you."

Gibbs walks in and slaps both backs of their heads, "You two cut it out or will lock you somewhere until you do."

Callen and Sam snicker, "Like you did the last time Gunny?" Callen asked which earned him a slap to back of his head.

**~~~NCIS~~~**

_A few hours later_

Abby is playing with one of her machines when she looks at the time on the clock and remembers she had needed to go and pick Alex up and she rushes over to Daycare where can see him sitting at one of the tables crying and she walks in, "Munchkin, what's wrong?"

Alex looks up at her and wipes his eyes but smiles at seeing her there, "I want daddy."

She helps him put on his shoes and grabs his backpack and the few pictures in his cubby and lifts him up and signs him out, "The other one is drying," the teacher told her.

Abby kissing the side of his head and heads back to the bullpen and see everyone there and she sets him down and he runs over to where Callen is sitting at Gibbs desk looking over some file and pats his leg until looks down and lifts him into his lap, "How was school?"

He starts to tell him about his day at school and Abby smiles listening, "Okay, munchkin how about we go down to my lab and we can watch some movies until their done down here."

He starts to pout, "I want to atch Ion King wif Tony, Sam and Cal." _(I want to watch Lion King with Tony, Sam and Callen)_

Tony smiles at the little guy, "We can watch that tonight when over at Gibbs place."

Alex thinks a minute and shrugs before letting Abby pick him up, "Fine for now we can."

Kensi and Deeks walk into bullpen after she leaves, "Okay so far we came up with a few more others he may turn to for help out here," Kensi told the group.

Deeks hands McGee a USB drive and he plugs it into his computer and it pops up on the plasma screen, "Adam Thomas, Daniel McDonald and Amy Packer all moved here not long before Damon Rice moved out here for some business which is around the time we made plans to come here for Christmas," Deeks told the group.

"You think this maybe connected or what?" Renko asked sitting in McGee's chair.

Deeks shrugs and looks around at no one in particular, "They all are his cousins and are really close to him since they were kids," he said and left.

Tony watches him leave and turns to the LA team, "Something he's not telling us?"

Gibbs sighs wondering what was bothering him, "McGee pull up the Rice file from 3 years ago when he was undercover."

McGee starts to click away and pulls it up and Gibbs is reading over his shoulder, "Print me that file."

"Boss is it that bad?" Tony asked confused as to his bosses anger.

"DiNozzo its not good and lucky if Kensi doesn't kill him really given the chance."

Kensi just stays quiet, "Don't give me any ideas after what he has put them both through not a surprise if he doesn't make it to trial," she heads off in the direction of where her partner left and spots him sitting on a bench by a cofffee cart and orders a coffee and sits next to him. "Deeks?"

He shakes his head, "Kens some of the stuff that happened years ago I still have no memory of what happened and what I can gives me nightmares and don't want Sam and/or Callen to read that file but sure Hetty already has since this started."

She sighs and makes his look at her and see tears in his eyes, "No one will know what you went through there but no matter what we still will be there for you."

Gibbs walks over, "Maybe should talk to that shrink friend of yours that's floating around the building somewhere and no one is going to read it and Hetty probably has."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **_sorry took so long to update lately but having trouble with my computer and downloading some of them and then my writers block isn't helping_

* * *

><p>Deeks chuckles and drinks some of his warm coffee, "I don't know but she seems to know about everything-"<p>

Kensi stops him, "Yes until you brought Alex into the mix which she had no idea and not sure she knew Gibbs and yuo are related."

Hetty walks over with her hands behind her back, "No I know they are but Mr. Grety is expecting to see you and Mr. Alex sometime today in his office that has here which is past the staircase on the same floor as the bullpen. You might think don't need to talk to him but might do Alex some good."

Gibbs scoffs at the idea, "Shrinks and lawyers are nuts!"

Callen sets a hand on his freinds shoulder, "Yes but Deeks is a lawyer and you are friends with a few psychologists and we are planning on taking Nate permenantly back from you. Being here seems to have warped some of his mind it seems."

Deeks and Kensi laugh, "What little one he has left," someone said from behind them and turn to see Fornell there.

"True but only one that can be manipulated a bit to keep the bosses at bay when we need to work case and Vance is hounding about the psych evals," Kensi reminded them.

"Right and the only one that wont spend a session with Callen and Sam and want to run out of the room questioning their own sanity," Deeks retorted looking at the senior agent.

Sam walks over and slaps the back of his head, "No, he just wonders why he sometimes even tries to get into our heads when all we do is trying play mind games with him."

Nate walks over shaking his head, "Want to see worse. Add Sam, Callen and Renko in the same room for one and all they do is have silent conversations with each other which is worse then with Sam and Callen by theirselves at times."

Renko walks over with his arm in a sling and cuts and bruises on his face, "Not nice talking about me like that. Kensi and me were never as bad as you two were or are."

Deeks looks between the 4 other agents, "Wait you two were partners?"

Renko nods and takes some Vicodin with some of his coffee, "Yeah for a while after she joined the team and then moved around."

Deeks shakes his head, "Oh so those guys aren't the only ones with good stories."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

That night back at their hotel Kensi wakes up to hear whimpering from the bed next to hers and open her eyes to see Deeks on the next bed thrashing around mumblinf something she couldn't hear or understand and she shakes his shoulder

_Deeks wakes up when someone kicks him in the gut and he can see Damon Rice standing over him glaring, "Damn your going to tell me what you are here trying to do or these friends of mine are going to hold you down and finish what we started earlier."_

_He can barely stay focused and the guys lose their patients as they pin a naked Deeks to the floor as Rice violates him **(a/n: can figure out what they do) **for the next few hours be he screams, "NOOOO!" when they press a taser to his sweat covered body and scream out, "NOOOO!" once more before blacking out finally..._

Deeks eyes shot open and hits his head with Kensi who was standing over him when he shot up all of a sudden in the bed panting and looks around the room not focusing on anything and lays back in the pillows and can hear someone talking, "Shh Marty. Your okay," Kensi tried to reassure him.

He lays on his side and places his head in her lap as she runs a hand through his damp shaggy hair, "Kens?"

She leans down and brushes some locks out of his face and kiss him softly for a moment and look at him, "Want to talk about it?"

He shakes his head looking at his son asleep in the small child's bed in the room sound asleep, "How can he sle..."

She puts a finger to his lips to quiet him, "Not sure how he could sleep through that but get some sleep and maybe need to see Nate about the nightmares."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Sam and Callen are sitting in their room early in the morning when theirs a knock at the door and after making sure who was there Sam opens the door and Kensi walks inside the room and passes around some coffee, "Morning Kenz," Callen said as she sits on the other bed by him.

She sighs, "He had another nightmare and sounded like a pretty bad one but he wont talk to me about it or Nate."

Sam runs a hand over his bald head, "He needs to talk to someone about what happened to him since doubt he ever has told anyone all what really happened when he was missing. Part of it is in the files but probably put enough of a rough draft in his report no where near all of it."

Kensi opens the door and Nell walks in the room and drops down in one of the chairs with her tablet, "I found the file on what Deeks turned in 3 years ago but haven't looked."

Callen takes the tablet and starts to look and resists the urge to throw it across the room, "Kensi, you two are no way reading anything in that file."

Sam takes it from his partner and after reading the first part understands what he partner wanted to protect the two females from reading about what happened to their friend, "He's right just going to make what you know seem even worse then right now."

Kensi and Nell look between the two senior agents and nod, "Really that horribable?" Nell asked.

Deeks opens his eyes when feel some trying to climb on the bed with him and turns to lift Alex onto the bed who lays his head on his dad's chest, "Daddy?"

He kisses the top of his head, "Yeah buddy?"

"Where Kesi an Sam an Calen?" He asked and his stomach growled.

Deeks sits up and just realizes his partner wasn't in the room and pulls him into his lap and kisses his temple, 'How about we go and see if in the same room next door?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>not good with heated scenes so have to imagine what was going on...but guess you can do that on your own<em>**

**_review and tell me what you think so far_**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **_sorry took so long to update lately but having trouble with my computer and downloading some of them and then my writers block isn't helping_

* * *

><p>Deeks helps him get dressed and then slips on a NCIS tshirt and grabs his phone and heads next to door and knocks on the door and not surprised when Nell opens the door and can see the rest of the team is inside and they walk in, "So throwing a party without me?"<p>

Kensi smacks his shoulder frowning, "Not really but Nell and Eric are taking Alex to get something to eat while we are talking."

He knows that tone and that he really had no choice as the two techs left and he sits down in one of the armchairs in the room, "What want to talk about?"

"What happened there that you didn't put in your report?" Sam asked breaking the silence.

Deeks runs a hand through his shaggy hair, "Nothing more then what's in there. Want to know read the damn thing."

"We have and still think that's not everything thing thou," Kensi told him.

"Maybe its not but nothing that happened has anything to do with this case. All he wants to do is kidnap both of us and make a messed up family that he wishes he had growing up. I am not talking to anyone about what went on and you can't make me," he said and stormed out of the room.

Nell and Eric look up from the table when Deeks sits down with a cup of coffee, "They already have it, don't they?"

Eric nods at his friend, "They have whatever you put in the report."

"Marty their only trying to help you because they care," Nell reminded him. "Their worried for you about the nightmares that yuo are having and think maybe you talking about them would help or at least talk to Nate more as a friend then a psychologist."

Alex climbs into his father's lap and waves at Kensi as she walks over and sits down, "Just want to help you with what the nightmares are doing. Nate may always be trying to ge into everyones heads all of the time but he can be someone to talk to friend-to-friend if you let him."

Deeks rests his cheek on top of Alex's head, "I will talk to Nate about it later when we have some time to do."

Callen and Sam walk over, "Not now since we have work to get to and he has Daycare," Sam reminded the group.

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Deeks walks down to where the Daycare was located and saw someone there and had a bad feeling about the man and Alex wouldn't his arms go from where they were wrapped tightly around his neck shaking his head, "No daddy."

He rubs his back sighing, "How about we go and see Abby?"

Abby turns to face the person who turned off her music and see Deeks and Alex there and she skips over and kisses both of them on the cheek, "Oh, my favorite visitor. What brings you here?"

Deeks sets the now dozing child down on the futon and walked over to her computer and pushed a few buttons and pulled up the surveillance feed from outside Daycare, "Need you to fidn out who that guy is and get back to me, ASAP."

She shakes her head and starts facial recognition, "Okay may take a while but start in Los Angelas?"

He nods, "Something seemed off about the guy and Alex was scared of him."

She was about to say something when the computer beeped, "Okay how in the hell he get on the Yard?"

Gibbs walked into the lab just then, "How who?" He asked setting down a Caf-Pow and coffee.

"I was about to drop him off at Daycare and that guy," he points to the picture on the monitor of the man. "He was standing there and I got a feeling something was up with the guy and came here and she ran facial recognition and found that he's wanted by three agencies."

Abby sighs, "Wanted by NCIS and FBI for murder, drug and weapons smuggling/trafficing. Known associate of Damon Rice. So good thing you didn't leave him there."

Gibbs shakes his head and see him asleep on the futon, "Going to have a guard outside and you close the main door unless someone you know comes in, got it?"

Abby nods and takes a drink of her Caf-Pow, "Sure thing wont leave my sight and no one gets in here I don't let inside."

Kensi and Tony look up when Deeks and Gibbs walk into the bullpen, "Everything okay, boss?" Tony asked from where he was looking at something on his computer.

Gibbs sits down at his desk, "Not until we catch these guys. Where is everyone?"

"Callen and Sam went to talk to some more people and so did McGee and Ziva," Kensi told him. "Deeks?"

He looks over at his partner and shakes his head, "Nothing Kens just down in the lab asleep for now."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

A few hours later, Alex wakes up to hear beeping and see asleep on a couch and sits up rubbing some sleep from his eyes and walks into the main part of the lab and see Abby dancing around touching her machines as she does, "Abby?"

She stops and looks at him before dancing over and lifts him up into a bine chrushing hug, "Have a good nap?"

He coughs, "Can't...breath."

She loosens her grip and kisses the top of his head and sets him down and turn to see Tony walking in, "Tony I have to make a pit stop can you watch him?"

Tony nods and she kisses his cheek before bouncing out of her lab and he hands him a cup without realizing it was Abby's Caf-Pow, "So hungry?"

Alex takes a drink and starts to chug it and nods, "Yeah starfing."_ (starving)_

Tony ruffles his hair, "How about we go and see if boss will let me make a lunch run and you can come with."

Gibbs looks up from the file he was reading to see Tony holding the hand of a bouncing little boy, "What you two doing?"

Alex bounces over and hops in his lap, "Can he take me to get lunch?"

Gibbs kisses the top of his head and ruffles his already messy dirty blonde hair, "Sure anything you want to get."

Abby walks in after they get on the elevator, "Marty is going to kill Tony."

Gibbs looks at her confused, "Why is that unusual Abbs?"

"Tony brought me a Caf-Pow and seems little man may have drunk about 1/3 of it."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **_sorry took so long to update lately but having trouble with my computer and downloading some of them and then my writers block isn't helping_

* * *

><p>Gibbs shakes his head and see Alex bouncing around the room, "Well DiNozzo is going to have to deal with him since yuo need to get some work done and he can some spend sometime in the bullpen and DiNozzo can be on babysitting duty."<p>

Abby hands him a backpack of toys and his blanket that were around her lab and turns to the hyper child bouncing around her lab happily, "Alex come here," he did and stopped in front of both of the adults smiling. "Your going up with Gibbs and see Tony for the afternoon but have fun," she said hugging him.

The little boy smiles up at him and follows him to the elevator while bouncing the whole time and when the doors open again he rushes into the bullpen where Tony's sittng at his desk and jumps into his lap and wraps his arms around his neck as best as he could, "Pony! Pony!"

Tony smirks down at the child and kisses the top of his head, "What's up little man?"

Gibbs slaps the back of his head and drops the backpack down on the agents desk and walks over to his own and sits down, "You let him have some Caf-Pow and now you have babysitting duty today which means staying here in the bullpen."

Tony glances over at his boss and then down at the one in his lap and see Caf-Pow down his shirt and puts two-and-two together, "Sorry about that boss and come on little man need to change your shirt before your dad sees you and kills me for letting you have some once again."

Ziva raises an eyebrow at her partner wondering what he was talking about, "You did this before?"

Alex smiles over at her and runs over and lifts his arms up in front of her and she pulls his into a hug and places him on her hip and kisses the top of his blonde head, "Come on I will get you a new shirt and something from the vending machine to help with your stomach before you get sick."

Alex lays his head on her shoulder looking around finally deciding to ask her something, "Zeevah, am safe here?"

She looks down at him confused at first to his question and then answers, "Yeah no one can get in past Gibbs and were not going to let anyone hurt you."

She helps him change his shirt and wipe off the sticky part of his chest and finds some animal crackers and apple juice in the vending machine and by the time she gets back to the bullpen and sits down at her desk he had fallen asleep and Gibbs looks over, "He likes you Ziver."

She sighs and turns back to the information she was looking up on her computer while rubbing his back, "He was wondering if he was safe here and told him no one was getting near him."

Gibbs nods and turns back to his files, "Deeks said he has been worried about that since the whole kidnapping incident which at his age really makes sense."

McGee comes over and sits down at his desk, "Boss I was talking to Rice's youngest brother that seems to be the good one of the siblings other then his sister that lives in DC and seems Damon tried to contact him last week but wasn't home and hasn't called back."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Both of the teams are back in the bullpen doing something since they had doubled up on the desks while they were there and Alex was still asleep in Ziva's arms since when tried to move him he would make it impossible and she looked down as hear him start to whimper, "NO!" He cried out.

_Alex is asleep on one of the beds in the run down house where Damon Rice had taken him to after he took him from Deeks and he wakes up when someone walks in the room and starts to use him as a punching bag and he curls up in a fetal position crying_

Deeks rushes over when he hears him start to cry and pulls him into his arms and leans against the desk rubbing soohing circles in his back speaking softly, "Shh buddy your okay and safe," he keeps repeating and soon finds him calmed down enough and drifts off to sleep.

"That happen often?" Tony asked when he stood up.

"More then I wish it did but Nate is going to talk to him and maybe help him get through some. I hate psychologists trying to get into my head but-" McGee stops him.

"Nate's a close friend and you know that he can be trusted to know when to stop and what to do?" McGee asked him.

"Yeah Nate can be a pain in the ass when comes to somethings but can be put to use more then a few more times around eval time."

Nate walks into the bullpen, "Yeah, that's because you all drive the other psychologists crazy and then Hetty has to call me in to do them or off field duty."

* * *

><p><strong><em>updating for the next week will be crazy at best due to work so mught get a chapter or two in not sure for a few days if anything migh write them and not have time to update them since working real early to real late for a week straight and need to sleep sometime<em>**


	20. Chapter 20

**_updating for the next week will be crazy at best due to work so mught get a chapter or two in not sure for a few days if anything migh write them and not have time to update them since working real early to real late for a week straight and need to sleep sometime_**

* * *

><p>Deeks rolls his eyes and points to where Callen and Sam were sitting, "Yeah nothing as bad as those two were a few weeks ago."<p>

Kensi smirks at her team mates, "Yeah think he had lasted maybe 5 minutes in a room with each of them before running out of the building mumbling something."

Sam shakes his head trying to reason with them, "Not my fault he tries to get me to reveal my feelings and have a bit of fun trying to mess with him. Why give us someone new when all have to do is drag Nate back there and do them instead and least would get them done."

"At least he can last the whole time even if he tries to get into our heads far to much," Eric said.

Nate sighs already knowing them, "My job to do just that and don't like it deal with it or stop trying to act like someone that needs it."

Vance walks into the bullpen, "Anything new on the case or talking about evals that need to get done in the next few days for both teams."

This earned a groan from everyone in the bullpen, "Nothing so far just finding even more people to talk to about him. Didn't we just do them?" " Tony said looking up from his computer.

* * *

><p><em>a few more hours later<em>

Ziva was furious with Tony after he messed with her computer and so Kensi and her decided to make him go with Deeks, "Come on why do I have to?" Tony asked

"Because that's what you get for messing with someones computer and you two will get along great," Kensi told him yet to tell her partner.

Deeks walks into the bullpen with coffee and donuts, "Who you talking about?"

Tony points to the female agents, "These two decided to pair us together for some reason which I think isn't fair."

Sam walks in slapping the back of his head, "To bad not in charge and Gibbs would probably agree since McGee is busy somewhere and now Eric has to take the time and fix her computer instead of doing something with this case."

Tony rubs the back of his head and glares at Sam, "Fine but I am driving."

Deeks grabs the keys from Kensi before he could, "Nope the charger has GPS system whcih Nell has already programmed which means I can unless you want her to?"

Tony chuckles, "My partners driving is far worse than yours."

Sam shakes his head as Eric and Deeks suppress their laughter, "Want to make a bet on that?" Deeks and Sam challenged him.

Tony grinned, "$100 says Zee-vah and me make it to the next location before you surfer boy. Right ladies?"

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Deeks and Kensi pull up to the small cauldisack where they are meeting Tony and Ziva sitting on the front hood of the car, "Well that was the easiest 100 made in a while Fern," he told her.

She smirks and pulls out a donut from the box in between them, "Yeah well where are they? Should be here already."

Ziva pulls up and they step out of the car, "Damn it! How in the hell did they beat us here when we work here and your driving-"

Ziva slaps the back of his head, "Don't finish that sentence unless want me to kill you with a paperclip."

Deeks shakes his head as they both hand over a 100, "Nice working with you. Sam will be happy."

Kensi shakes her head, "Hetty catches you doing that she's going to come after you with her letter opener."

* * *

><p><em>a while later<em>

Gibbs and Callen walk into the bullpen with coffee and food to see Alex laying on the ground asleep with Bert and Monty next to Gibbs desk and only Abby sitting in McGee's chair who looks up at them and smiles looking over the bags, "Hm, what you guys get?"

Callen hands her a bag of food, "Tacos from down the street and some of the sweet tea from Angelo's."

She claps quietly, "Yoy remembered my other favorite drink from the last time you were out here and got me it."

He kisses the top of her head, "What kind of agent would I be if didn't recall the one other drink you love beside Caf-Pow?"

Tony and Ziva walk in, "Wait she will drink something here other then Caf-Pow? Since when was this?"

Abby glares over at him, "They were out of them one day and I was thirsty and he bought me it and loved them since."

"So we can get them instead when they are out of them?"

She rolls her eyes and points down to the child, "Wake him and hurt you."

Gibbs looks up from the file is reading, "Where is everyone? Have another lead?"

She nods and starts to eat, "Has had two in the last hour since Marty and Kensi left to follow some more leads. Should be back sometime soon since comes around usually when the food is here."

Deeks walks in and snatches the bag from Tony and sit down in the senior field agents desk, "You really are a bad driver."

Tony chuckles and tries to take the food back but Kensi does instead, "Not my fault some idea pulled out in front of me and lost," Tony defends. "You won so how come you two are just getting back here and been in Navy Yard for 20 minutes?"

Deeks points to his partner, "She needed a donut run which meant we had to stop."


	21. Chapter 21

_in this chapter thought would throw in some trouble and fun for a few team members to start a new relationship_

* * *

><p>Kensi glares at her partner and punches his arm, "Yeah and you needed your fix of coffee."<p>

"What are we getting on this case?" McGee asked sitting down at his desk.

Eric and Nell walk in with a tablet each, "Okay so far we have found some connections to quite a few hot shots out here in DC for Rice to try and do some business with but no idea as of yet to what he has been planning on doing though," Nell told them.

Deeks takes a drink of his coffee, "Okay what are the names that come put with? Put them on the screen," he told them and Eric handed him another tablet to use and tossed some stuff onto the plasma screen as Deeks looked at it in his hands.

"We have so far come up with ten names," Eric said but was interrupted.

"David and Tom Carson, Evan Johnson, Christian and Emmett Olson, Kalvin, Mick and Rick Fergusson, Fin Ramos and Mike Patterson," Deeks said before they had the chance to say the names and all eyes were instantly looking at him. "I spend months undercover with them."

"Do you remember if any of them were especially close with Rice?" Kensi asked trying to take focus off him

He shakes his head and taps a few times on the tablet, "The Olson and Carson brothers were also with him as bodyguards and think a few of them are."

"Eric and Nell find everything you can on the guys and Deeks you look through what they have and see if can come up with more names," Callen told them.

* * *

><p><em>that night<em>

Tony walks into Abby's lab where everyone but Deeks was standing around, "Okay how about since Christmas is a week away we go out and have some fun," Abby suggested.

Breena who was there looked around, "I have some work at home that needs to be done and Alex can stay with me and help wrap presents."

"He would love that and Marty probably could use the time to get him some more presents," Abby said.

Alex is sitting in Tony's chair playing on the kids computer Nell had given him when they were still in LA and Deeks is typing away on McGee's computer as Abby and the group walks off the elevator and Alex runs over and hugs Abby's legs, "Hi Abby."

She lifts him up and kisses his forehead, "If your dad will be okay with it Breena wants to have a dinner date with you for tonight."

His eyes light up and smiles over at his new friend and turns to face his dad, "Daddy can I?"

Deeks smirks figuring was their way of getting him some time alone, "Yeah sure kiddo can have a date with her."

He giggles and reaches for him and Deeks takes him from Abby, "When and where, Bree?"

She shrugs, "Whenever you want to since they are all busy here and I have nothing to do here."

Deeks hands her his backpack, "Will stop by tonight and pick yuo up but if to late can stay the night, okay?"

Alex nods and runs around hugging everyone, "Okay bye bye," he all but dragged Breena towards the elevators with Palmer behind them.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Tony asked sitting at his desk looking at the two teams.

"How about since we can't find anything more we go shopping and maybe pick him up and do movie night?" Abby asked.

**~~~NCIS~~~**

_a while later_

The two teams ended up at one of the many clubs in DC called 'The HotRod Club' and get to the door one of the bouncers look them over and stare at Nell and Kensi trying to undress them with just his eyes and close to drooling, "Um sure old enough in here?" He asked Nell.

That earned a few snickers and Callen says something to him which has him going deadly pale and soon they are all inside and see the place is pretty packed for being a weeknight and hard to see to much in front of them and they found two tables that they put together and Tony and Sam went to the bar and ordered the drinks for the teams and Callen was scanning the place, "How about a dance?" Abby asked pulling Deeks towards the dance floor.

Kensi laughs as watch Deeks being pulled by his arm by the goth and turn to see Callen and Nell were no longer there but had walked off to the pool tables, "So McGee how about go and show those two how to really play pool?"

He raises an eyebrow but follows her, "Kensi and McGee you ready to lose?" Callen joked with them.

Kensi rolls her eyes at her friend, "$50 says you lose."

Deeks and Abby soon join the group when Sam and Tony walk back with their drinks, "Come on Kensi how are yuo losing?" Tony asked.

Deeks takes a drink of his beer happy to be around his friends, "Yeah Fern you want some help over there?"

She makes her shot and smacks his arm as she passes him, "Shut up Deeks and stop staring DiNozzo."

Ziva glares over at her secret boyfriend, "Tony not good idea to stare to long at her ass," Nell said.

All eyes turn to the senior-field-agent who looked away, "I have no idea what you mean what you guys are talking about"

Kensi walks over and punches his arm, "I can slit your throat right here and no one would even know it was me," she whispered in his ear.

* * *

><p><em>a few hours later, still at the club<em>

The group is still at the bar and Nell, Kensi, Ziva, Abby and McGee are totally drunk and Nell stumbles as she gets from her seat and head for the bathroom and no one really notices she was gone and she comes out of the bathroom and some guy pins her against the wall and she can't really think straight as the guy breathes against her neck, "Hm been watching you with your friends for a few hours now and think could use more company than them."

Nell glances around and can't see her friends as he starts to pull her towards the exit, "Where we going?"

He smirks and pins her against his mustang and kisses her passionately as she tries to get away from him, "Nice a fiesty one."

She rolls her eyes and brings her knee to the spot between his legs and he drops to the ground and she takes off the way she thinks is towards the bar with the man on her heels.

Inside Callen looks around and notices a certain redheaded analysis was gone for a while now and heads towards the bathroom and after determing she wasn't in there he gets a feeling something was wrong and can hear a commotion outside and runs out the door and see a man trying to force a woman to the ground and he grabs the man around his bicep and pistol whips the man and places his SIG Sauer back in its spot and rushes over to Nell, "You okay Nell?"

She nods and puts her head in her hands between her legs and stares at the ground, "Thanks for that Callen."

He helps her stand, "Come on we better go and get everyone and get out of here since it's a school night and we have to be back there at 0800 and its past midnight-"

She interrupts him, "Papa bear Gibbs is going to throw a fit seeing a few of yuo with hangovers," a voice said from behind them.

Callen doesn't have to turn to know who said that, "Yeah could say it that way Gibbs."

"G go and take her to one of the cars and will go and get the rest of them," Gibbs told his friend walking off.

Sam looks around notices there was 2 people not there anymore, "Come on DC doesn't have better things to do then LA," Deelks told Tony.

Tony snickers, "No but our team know how to have a lot more fun then you guys do," he said as feel slap to back of his head and rubs it. "Shutting up boss."

Gibbs slaps the back of Tony's head, "You all have work in the morning and not noticed that two of your party have been away from you for a bit now and outside waiting. Better not come to work so hungover can't even work or in deep shit."

Callen is helping Nell to one of the rentals the team had taken there when she stumbles and since he had a few drinks she took him down with her and she landed on top of him after he took the brint of the fall and she laughs before kissing him deeply. Callen resists for a moment before kissing her before can feel like have several sets of eyes on them and he breaks away to see Abby and Gibbs were standing nearby smirking as he stands up helping her.

Abby snickers as rest of the group walks out and since Sam, McGee and Gibbs were the sober ones they each took a car and headed home or to the hotel. Breena woke up as there was a knock at her front door and Sam is there and picks up the small child and they head for the hotel and after making sure they all got into their own rooms and notice Callen was sober and didn't fail to notice a certain redhead follow him inside the shared room and he walked in and saw Nell asleep against Callen's side and he falls asleep on his own bed.


	22. Chapter 22

_sorry for the long wait for update but had to move for the last week and updating was hectic but already had finished this last night and was to tired to update it_

_in this chapter something happens that causes the two teams to come together and soon become closer_

* * *

><p>Deeks wakes up in a sweat and looks around the room to see Kensi asleep with her head on his chest and Alex asleep on the next bed and carefully moves her head and sits up and heads to take a shower and throw on some sweat pants and his hoodie before going for a long jog and stops at a coffee shop on the way back and gets a coffee and on the way back he notices a SUV following him and he has about 2 seconds before someone rushes at him and they start to fight and two men grab him and pistol whip him over the head and while semi conscious state he can hear some arguing and shouting as he's droped bed of the vehicle and take off.<p>

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Kensi wakes up to someone shaking her arm and opens her eyes and see Alex whose clutching his bear, "Hey buddy what's up?"

He holds up his arms and she lifts him up to the bed and realizes Deeks wasn't there, "No daddy."

Kensi is about to say something when her phone starts to beep and see a text,_ Kens track fone, D_

She lifts him up and grabs her gun and heads to the next room and knock on the door and Callen answers and before he can say something she walks in, "Deeks is missing. He just sent me a text saying need to track his phone. Not sure how long been gone."

Nell wakes up to someone shaking her arm, "Hm?"

"Can you track and see where Deeks phone is?" Callen asked her.

She sits up and walks over grabbing her computer and sitting down on the bed and starts to click away, "Okay I have a location about 5 blocks from here."

Kensi doesn't waste the time to waste for Callen and Sam before grabbing a set of car keys and heading out the door, "Nell call Gibbs and have him meet us there," Callen told her as they take off after her and he thinks. "Deels what you thinking?"

They get there soon after Kensi and she calls his phone and finds it behind a dumpster covered in blood, "What the hell is going on?" Kensi asked to no one.

Gibbs slams on his brakes next to the rental cars and finds them, "That's his phone?"

Callen nods, "We need CSU here and see what we can find but Sam stayed behind at the hotel and should tell him."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

_a while later_

Back at the hotel, Kensi is pacing around the room with Alex in her arms who woke up from a nightmare, "Kesi I want daddy."

She kisses the top of his head, "I know but he will be back."

There's a knock at the door and Sam opens it and Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Ziva walk inside, "CSU sent everything they found to the lab and have to wait and see what Abby can find," McGee said mindful of what he was saying so not to scare Alex.

"Find anything there at the scene?" Kensi asked still pacing.

McGee shakes his head, "Just some more blood that's it."

Gibbs answers his ringing phone, "Yea Abbs what you got?"

"Okay there are two blood types on the phone and I ran them through the system and both popped up," she told him.

"Who were they?" He felt a strong urge to hit the wall but he restrained himself.

"One was Marcus Ortin one of Rice's cousins it seems and the other was Deeks but the blood that you found at the scene was to Damon Rice."

"Alright were on our way back there now get working one trying to find them."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Deeks wakes up to his head throbbing and opens his eyes and comes face-to-face with Rice sitting across from him, "Martin it has been a few weeks now since we have seen each other but nice that you are the one that came to me this time."

He starts coughing, "What the hell you mean by that?"

"I left Los Angelas to come here and do some business and came across you walking out of the coffee shop and had to have you. Will have to work on getting Alex here but in time."

"Why did you kidnap me if had no idea I was even here?"

He snickers, "See your friends here in DC are getting close to my operation and need to find a way to get them off that track and that's where you come in."

* * *

><p><em>Alex is sitting in OPs center with Nell and Eric typing away and he can hear the sound of a door nearby open and he turns around when he hears a thump and see a man in all black hit Eric over the head and then hit Nell in the head, "Let's go," he man said as he grabs him but he starts kicking as he places a hand over his mouth so not to let anyone else that could be around heat him scream and heads outside and throws him inside a van. "Shut up kid!"<em>

_They drive a while and he's sobbing, ".."_

_Rice smirks as the van pulls up and he throws open the door and smiles at the crying child, "Shut up and can see him soon."_

_For some reason he doesn't want to know why the man has him and hopes his dad and his friends will find him soon and fast, "Let me go!"_

_The driver of the van walks over and tapes his mouth shut, "Finally been crying the whole time. Damn can he scream."_

_Rice shakes his head up puts a drug in some water and forces him to drink it, "Should keep him quiet until we can do something about him and get what really want."_

* * *

><p>Alex starts thrashing around on the futon in Abby's lab screamming, "NOOOOOO."<p>

Abby rushes over and wraps her arms around him and rubs his back trying to calm him down, "Shhh buddy your safe," she repeats until feel him fall back asleep and just then Ziva walks in the lab and walks over to the office, "He okay, yes?"

She shakes her head hands him to her friend and kisses his cheek, "Nightmare about probably what happened somewhere in LA."

Ziva sighs and rubs circles in his back, "Shhh little one."

He cries into her shirt, "Daddy!"

After a bit Abby is shocked he was sobbing silently into Ziva still and calls Callen who picks up on the second ring, "Hello?"

"Hey G are you still in the bullpen?" Abby asked him.

"Yeah just came back with lunch but how come?"

"Little man woke up from a nightmare and can't calm him down."

He sighs recalling his own nightmares, "Yeah Abbs be there in a minute," he grabs the backpack Deeks had usually brought and Kensi had thought to bring and walks down to the lab and see it silent and into the office and takes him. "Hey buddy...shh your okay."

Alex wraps his arms around his neck best he could and cried into his crook of his neck, "."

Callen sits down on the futon and rubs his back, "I know buddy want to come upstairs to the bullpen and see everyone?" He shakes his head.

Ziva sighs, "I will head up and will tell Gibbs your down here for a while."

"No go unca Calen," Alex said between sobs.

Ziva walks into the bullpen and see Sam and Gibbs there, "Seen where G went?" Sam asked her.

She nods and sits down at her desk, "Alex had a nightmare and he went to see if could calm him down."

Gibbs grabs the Cag-Pow and another coffee and heads for the lab and see Abby dancing around while playing with a machine to some soft music and jumps a little when he sets her drink down, "Abbs since when are yuo this jumpy?"

She shrugs and takes a drink of her favorite drink, "Well this case is making me spook easily. They are in my office."

He looks over and see Callen sitting up on the futon with Alex laying against his chest with his arm wrapped around his teddy bear and fist scrunched up in Callen's shirt and he walks over and places a soft kiss on top of Alex's head before draping a blanket over them and walks out to stand next to Abby, "Has been taking this hard with him gone-"

She clicks a few things on her keyboard, "Gibbs because their team is like on disfunctional family just like ours which is maybe why they are good together. I hope he's back before Christmas or this will be a really sad one for him."

* * *

><p><em><strong>okay trying to work on a holiday chapter but not sure how so shoot some ideas if have any<strong>_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** _sorry for the long wait for update but had to move for the last week and updating was hectic_

* * *

><p>Gibbs nods knowing how much Callen and his team see each other as family just as much as his own team, "Yeah I get that from them to but they will be okay in the end may take soemetime but with help will be fine but what yuo got?"<p>

She sighs and sets down her drink and closes her office door and moves back in front of her monitors, "Okay so far a few names have popped up but none are new from what we found out earlier and have a few more relatives that you can talk to though."

Gibbs kisses the side of her head, "Leave them be need the sleep," he said heading for the elevator to the squadroom. "DiNozzo you were sent an address take Blye with you. David take Hanna and check out the one Abby just sent you. McGee your with me."

Tony grabs the car keys but Kensi snatches them from his hands and Sam starts laughing as they head for the elevator, "Kensi remember they want him back here in one piece and able to actually work some more too," Sam reminded her.

She rolls her eyes at her team mate, "Should I be worried?" Tony asked looking at the LA team who are snickering.

Eric chuckles and answers, "Probably should be scared of her driving just ask Callen and Sam."

"They wont get in the car with her driving," Nell said seeing him pale. "Yeah, mix between Ziva and pissed off Gibbs."

Tony grabs his gear and follows her to the elevator, "You have no idea where your going so I need to drive."

She rolls her eyes and slaps the back of his head again, "I trainned here in DC years ago and also more stuff classified."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Kensi and Tony arrive at the house of the youngest Rice brother and Tony climbs out panting, "Wow and I thought Ziva was the only person who drove like they took aggressive driving courses and never seem to know how to not drive that way but you drive the same-"

She reached over and slapped the back of his head, "Shut up and let's get going and see what he can tell us."

A man in his late 20's opens the door and see them standing there and knows something was up, "Can I help NCIS with something today?"

Kensi raises an eyebrow, "How you know were NCIS?" Tony asked him as they walk inside the small house and into the living room.

The man shakes his head and looks around, "My best friend was NCIS before he was killed overseas in Iraq after enlisting."

Kensi cuts in, "Damon Rice is yuor older brother?"

He takes a drink of his coffee and motions for them to make a cup and they do and leads them to sit down at a dining room table, "Damon and me use to be close and that was before he started to take interest in one of my friends I went to school with and that was before I moved out here to DC."

Tony takes a drink, "That was a Martin Deeks from Los Angelas?"

Mick Rice walks over and picks up a picture of a group of about 10, "Marty and me grew up together with my sister Angela and Damon and the rest of the family but we were so close in age we were together a lot since Damon back then wasn't what he is now and someone we looked up to. Angela and him talk more then I do. Damon and me had a falling out a few years back because he wanted me to join him with doing something about drugs and I said no."

"You know anywhere or anyone he may turn to here in DC?"

He thinks a few moments, "This is about Marty and Alex isn't it? Angela had phoned me and said that he trying to stir up something with him but here in DC Damon really isn't welcomed by my little family we have out here because of his choices."

"Can you think of anyone he might turn to out here?" Tony asked again.

He shakes his head and hands her a picture, "Marty and me don't talk to much anymore after all these years but he's a good guy and whatever Damon is doing is going to come back and bite him in the ass worse now he kidnapped him."

"How yuo know he's missing?" Kensi asked him.

"I have a few friends in NCIS still and mentioned it. Marty has made some powerful friends over the years or ones that also want to see my brother go down for what he has done," he writes down a few names and places for them. "One tough guy for sure."

* * *

><p><em>that night <em>

Gibbs looks around the bullpen and see everyone either asleep or about to fall asleep and calls out, "Go home and get some sleep. Callen, Sam and Kensi staying at my place and rest of you are welcome to come over for the night," figuring they would anyways.

Abby grabs her jacket from McGee's chair and Bert, "Sounds okay and can get some pizza and have something to eat since nothing much all day."

Callen covers her mouth, "Yeah sounds okay Abbs so go and get the pizza."

She smacks her friends arm giggling, "We can get the drinks and you and Sam can get the food," she said pulling McGee towards the elevator.

Gibbs lifts Alex up and he wraps his arms around his neck, "Alright meet there in 30."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

_30 minutes later_

Abby and McGee pull up to Gibbs place and can tell they were the last ones there since Tony's car was behind Gibbs truck and they grab the soda, juice and snacks with few movies and walk inside and hear Tony and Ziva, "Sounds Of Music?" Tony asked with a huff. "No way tonight were watching that."

Ziva glares daggers at her partner, "You are not choicing one agian like last time."

Abby walks over and slaps back on Tony's head and hands Tony a movie, "Put that in."

Tony looks at the case and grins, "Girl With The Dragon Tattoo good choice Abbs."

She passes around soda, "Where's Gibbs and little man?" She asked seeing them missing.

Gibbs walks in and sits down in an armchair with Alex asleep, "Gave him a bath watch one movie tonight and can finish them rest of the time all here in DC."

Nell moves to lean against Callen side, Abby plops down in McGee's lap and Ziva leans her head against Tony's shoulder after he starts the movie, "No running comments," Ziva warned him.

Tony raises his hands in defense, "I haven't said a thing so far and to do that I would have had to watch the movie before and this one haven't seen it."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

_after the movie_

Gibbs heads upstairs and lays the sleeping child down in the play yard he had set up in his bedroom and grabs a few extra blankets and drapes one over McGee who has his arms around Abby both on the big couch, one of Nell and Callen asleep in the chair, Sam who was asleep against the couch and Ziva and Tony who had fallen asleep laying on the floor and walks around the house and actually make sure all of the doors are locked and heads to bed.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** _sorry for the late update but been working and fell behind on posting the next chapter_

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASHBACK*<strong>

_Deeks wakes up to a kick to the ribs and see Damon Rice standing over him as he pulls him to standing position by his hair and over to the bed that was in middle of the room and ties him to the bedposts and _(a/n: can figure out from there) _and over Damon grins at him and kisses him, "Damn nice fuck."_

_He shakes his head adn pretends to black out until his torementor leaves the room and wakes up to use the knife he swiped from the man to cut his hands free and then his feet and carefully get out of the building and two guys twice his size catch up with him, "Oh look shithead here thinks he can get away," one said._

_Deeks sways a little in pain btu manages to knock them both out before getting the hell away_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

><p>Damon stands over the sleeping form of his friend after a brutal round of sex and see two of his goons walk in the room, "What you find out?"<p>

"His uncle that also is the lead investigator of the case has taken in the boy and the team," one told him.

"Not going to be easy getting him away from them," the other one said.

Damon thinks a few moments, "We can easily get onto the Navy Yard and find away to get him from there and will have both of them and deal with that kid disappearing on me. This time I will be keeping both of them forever. No one is getting them."

"How are we going to get on there?" The second guy asked him.

"I have a friend that can get us on there and show us how to get him without no one knowing until were gone."

* * *

><p>Alex wakes up and see its dark outside and can hear Gibbs asleep as he climbs out of the play yard and walks out of the room until he finds where everyone was sleeping in the livingroom and he shakes Kensi's arm and she opens her eyes, "Hmm, buddy?"<p>

He pulls his teddy to him and lays down against her side yawning, "Can't sweep."

She pulls him closer and drapes the blanket over both of them and kisses his forehead, "Get some sleep."

"Is daddy coming home soon?" He asked barely awake.

She rubs his back, "We're going to find him and bring him home soon."

He smirks, "Cus he say...you alays get bad guy," he said yawning some more.

"Yeah because we always catch our bad guys don't worry about that and be home soon."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Gibbs wakes up to see Alex wasn't where he placed him during the night and he heads downstairs to see him curled up against Kensi and he starts a pot of coffee and a kettle for some tea and feel someone tugging on his shirt and picks him up, "Morning Alex."

He wraps his arms around his neck and lays his head on his shoulder, "I'm hungri."

"How about we fix everyone something to eat before we go into work?" He asked as get the stuff for bacon and eggs.

Callen is the next one to wake up and walks into the kitchen and pours himself some coffee, "Morning Gunny and morning Alex."

Alex grins over at him, "Ornin' Callen."

He ruffles his hair, "What you two making in here?"

"Brekast," he said pointing to the plates of food already done.

"Why don't you two go and wake everyone so can eat and get ready for work?" Gibbs asked them.

Callen helps him off the counter and he runs into the livingroom and shakes Kensi arm, "Kesi, have to wake up."

Kensi opens her eyes, "Okay, I am awake."

Sam wakes up as she does, "Morning, little man."

He moves over and shakes McGee's arm who wakes up, "Timmy ornin'."

McGee ruffles his hair, "Morning to you too."

Gibbs walks in and sets the plates of food down on the dinning room table, "Get in here and eat and then can go to work."

Alex runs over and Sam places him in the booster seat that's in one of the chairs as everyone but Tony is awake and Callen comes in and passes around coffee and tea, "Gibbs you going to wake him up or someone else going to?" He asked his friend.

Ziva grins and grabs a glass of water and walks over and pours some over his head and he shoots sitting up glaring at her, "Ziva!"

**~~~NCIS~~~**

_a while later_

Abby is down in her lab and 2 guys get out of the stairwell and see her typing away at the keyboard and with the music on loud enough she doesn't hear them enter but soon is distracted when Monty starts barking and she comes face-to-face with them, "What the hell?" She asked.

The first tall man grins at her, "Were here just for the boy," he said slapping her across the face.

She gulps thinking was good Tony had taken Alex not long ago up to the bullpen, "He's in my office."

They both are to high to relly think before they head there and once inside she slams the door closed and pulls out her cellphone and turns around when hear the elevator ding and Gibsb walks in, "Gibbs two goons came in looking for Alex but locked in my office."

He looks over and see two men banging on the glass doors, "Cal security and get them into interrogation but you head to the bullpen and stay there."

Tony looks up from his computer and see Abby walk over and sit down at McGee's desk and type furiously, "Abbs something wrong?"

She glares over at him before turning back to the computer, "Trying to find out how two guys working for Rice got on the Navy Yard and into my lab without someon finding out."

"Wait when were they in your lab?" He asked walking over. "Where are they now?"

She points towards down the hall, "Interrogation rooms right now with Gibbs."

Gibbs walks into the first room where a man in his late 30's is sitting, "Going to tell me how you got onto the Base?"

He shakes his head and glares at the agent, "I have no idea what your talking about. All I was doing was looking for the bathroom and then some chick locks me in a room."

"Well your other friend said was your idea to break into the lab and try and kidnap a 3-year-old and take him somewhere."

He pushes against the table where his hands are handcuffed, "No he asked me to help him and a friend of his grab the kid from somewhere and had no idea until we got here that was on the base here and he wanted me to help him snatch the kid."

"What was he going to give you for helping him?"

"He paid me $4k already and another 6k when we deliver him to the other man."

"He say who the other man was?"

He shakes his head no, "He said word a few times...Rice a few times. Which I have no idea what that has to do with anything."

Gibbs tosses a pen and paper on the table in front of the man, "Write down where you were going to take him when you got ahold of him."

Callen and Sam walk out the observation room as Gibbs does the same, "We can have Abby run the address against the properties of known associates and see from there," Sam said.

Abby looks up as Gibbs drops the paper next to her, "Always get them to spill everything?"

"Abbs need you to run the address and see what can find."

She puts the address in and something pops up, "Okay known associate of his by the name of Carl Logan who has been busted with him a few times over the last few years for minor drug charges but nothing has ever gone very far...his sister is ADA Kiera Logan."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** _sorry for the late update but been working and fell behind on posting the next chapter_

* * *

><p>Gibbs shakes his head and turns to rest of the teams, "Get ready were heading there and leave in 10."<p>

Callen pulls out his cellphone and dials Kensi, "We have a lead and meet down in the garage."

"Alright we will be down there," she said and turns to Ziva and McGee. "They found a lead and leaving soon," she grabs her jacket and they follow her to the elevator and head down to the evidence garage where everyone is gearing up to go. "What you find?"

"The guy that was in Abby's lab gave us an address to where he has going to drop Alex off and belongs to a known address of an assocaite of one of his old friends," Callen told them.

"So just maybe we can find something to finally put him away?" Abby asked.

Gibbs nods and kisses top of her head, "Yea Abbs but stay here with the security until we get back."

"Sure, we will hangout in the bullpen and wait to hear from you."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Gibbs sighs as they head to the address with a team of SWAT with them and surround the house, "On the count of one we go in," Gibbs said into the comm.

"3..." Sam and McGee said from the back entrance.

"2..." Tony and Ziva said front the side entrance.

"1...GO!" Gibbs said and they bust down the door and inside are met by a hail of gunfire with at least 10 others.

Kensi slowly makes her way along the wall as the gunfire is all around her and she hears a commotion downstairs in the basement and make her way down and see Callen was behind her as they get to the bottom of the stairs and see Damon holding a gun to Deeks head, "Federal agents put the gun down," they yell.

Damon Rice turns to face them and point the gun at his head, "Hell no. He's ruining my life by taking my son and want them with me."

Kensi shakes her head, "Let him go and no one else has to die anymore."

He snickers and pulls the trigger at the same time two more bullets are shot and hit him in the chest and Callen rushes over and checks to see he has a pulse and turn to look as there's footsteps on the stairs and Deeks opens his eyes in time to see Damon reach for another gun but is faster and shots him in the forehead with Kensi's gun and she looks down to see him black out, "Come on we need medics down here now," she shouts.

**~~~NCIS~~~**

_a few hours later, at Bethesda Naval Hospital_

Kensi and Abby are pacing while rest of them are either sitting down or leaning against the wall while they have been waiting for the last two hours to hear about anything on their team mate and friend as Ducky and Palmer walk in with coffee and tea, "Anything?" Palmer asked.

A man in scrubs walks in the room, "Agent Deeks?" They all gather around him. "We have repaired his broken arm and monitoring him for swelling in his head and unconscious right now and should know more when he wakes up though."

"When can we see him?" Abby asked concerned.

"A nurse will come in here when you can see him just 2 at a time for a short peroid after all he needs his rest."

Kensi lifts Alex up and follows the nurse into the room and sets him down on the bed where he crawls over and rests his head on his dad's chest and kisses his cheek, "Daddy okay Kesi?"

She sits down in one of the chairs in the room and pulls it up to the side of the bed, "In a few days he will be but will be here a few days at least."

He yawns and pulls the blanket around him, "Okay miss daddy."

* * *

><p><em>in the morning<em>

Deeks wakes up slowly to realize was in a hospital room and look to see Alex was asleep against his side and kisses the top of his head and see Kensi asleep in chairs next to his bed as a nurse walks in the room smiling, "Good to see your awake."

He sighs and coughs, "How long am in here though?"

She shakes her head and checks his vitals, "If your good in a day or two. Seems you have a sweet little boy who loves you."

He runs a hand through his shaggy hair and smiles for first time in days, "Yeah he's a great kid."

The door opens and Hetty walks in the room and the nurse leaves, "That he is Mr. Deeks but welcome back. How are you?"

"Could use a month worth of sleep and surfing but when exactly am I getting out of here?"

She hands him a styrofoam cup of hot tea, "A few days you will be out of here if you heal well and should be out before the holiday."

Alex opens his eyes as the door closes when she leaves and looks around the room and wraps his arms around his neck, "Daddy you wake up."

He kisses his forehead, "Yeah, glad to see you to buddy."

Kensi wakes up as someone shakes her arm and see Deeks was awake, "Hey yuo woke up. How you feeling?"

He rubs the back of his neck, "Like been held hostage for a few days and need of some serious surfing time for endless days."

"Well once we get back to California after the holiday here and you can go surfing all you want to but may have to wait for your arm to heal though."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

_at the Navy Yard_

Nate walks into the bullpen and see Abby sitting at McGee's desk and she smiles over at him, "Nate whatcha doing here?"

He braces himself as she gives him a bone crushing hug, "Well heard Deeks was found and know after this whole thing going to need to see someone to talk to that-"

She interrupts him, "Someone to talk to that really can be there for him more to talk to that really can be there more as a friend when he needs one that can understand him. That is a good idea after what he had gone through he's going to need someone like you."

"Yeah I know but he can be just as hard to get through as much as the other ones on the team but will need it eventually."

Gibbs walks into the bullpen, "Abbs go home and get some rest. Already have someone here to come in here and cover for you today."

She wraps her arms around his neck, "Good idea Gibbs we all could use the rest. What about little man?"

He kisses her forehead, "Still at the hospital with Kensi and he should be out in a few days and yes before the holidays are here too."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** _sorry for the late update but been working and fell behind on posting the next chapter_

* * *

><p>Gibbs shakes his head and turns to rest of the teams, "Get ready were heading there and leave in 10."<p>

Callen pulls out his cellphone and dials Kensi, "We have a lead and meet down in the garage."

"Alright we will be down there," she said and turns to Ziva and McGee. "They found a lead and leaving soon," she grabs her jacket and they follow her to the elevator and head down to the evidence garage where everyone is gearing up to go. "What you find?"

"The guy that was in Abby's lab gave us an address to where he has going to drop Alex off and belongs to a known address of an assocaite of one of his old friends," Callen told them.

"So just maybe we can find something to finally put him away?" Abby asked.

Gibbs nods and kisses top of her head, "Yea Abbs but stay here with the security until we get back."

"Sure, we will hangout in the bullpen and wait to hear from you."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Gibbs sighs as they head to the address with a team of SWAT with them and surround the house, "On the count of one we go in," Gibbs said into the comm.

"3..." Sam and McGee said from the back entrance.

"2..." Tony and Ziva said front the side entrance.

"1...GO!" Gibbs said and they bust down the door and inside are met by a hail of gunfire with at least 10 others.

Kensi slowly makes her way along the wall as the gunfire is all around her and she hears a commotion downstairs in the basement and make her way down and see Callen was behind her as they get to the bottom of the stairs and see Damon holding a gun to Deeks head, "Federal agents put the gun down," they yell.

Damon Rice turns to face them and point the gun at his head, "Hell no. He's ruining my life by taking my son and want them with me."

Kensi shakes her head, "Let him go and no one else has to die anymore."

He snickers and pulls the trigger at the same time two more bullets are shot and hit him in the chest and Callen rushes over and checks to see he has a pulse and turn to look as there's footsteps on the stairs and Deeks opens his eyes in time to see Damon reach for another gun but is faster and shots him in the forehead with Kensi's gun and she looks down to see him black out, "Come on we need medics down here now," she shouts.

**~~~NCIS~~~**

_a few hours later, at Bethesda Naval Hospital_

Kensi and Abby are pacing while rest of them are either sitting down or leaning against the wall while they have been waiting for the last two hours to hear about anything on their team mate and friend as Ducky and Palmer walk in with coffee and tea, "Anything?" Palmer asked.

A man in scrubs walks in the room, "Agent Deeks?" They all gather around him. "We have repaired his broken arm and monitoring him for swelling in his head and unconscious right now and should know more when he wakes up though."

"When can we see him?" Abby asked concerned.

"A nurse will come in here when you can see him just 2 at a time for a short peroid after all he needs his rest."

Kensi lifts Alex up and follows the nurse into the room and sets him down on the bed where he crawls over and rests his head on his dad's chest and kisses his cheek, "Daddy okay Kesi?"

She sits down in one of the chairs in the room and pulls it up to the side of the bed, "In a few days he will be but will be here a few days at least."

He yawns and pulls the blanket around him, "Okay miss daddy."

* * *

><p><em>in the morning<em>

Deeks wakes up slowly to realize was in a hospital room and look to see Alex was asleep against his side and kisses the top of his head and see Kensi asleep in chairs next to his bed as a nurse walks in the room smiling, "Good to see your awake."

He sighs and coughs, "How long am in here though?"

She shakes her head and checks his vitals, "If your good in a day or two. Seems you have a sweet little boy who loves you."

He runs a hand through his shaggy hair and smiles for first time in days, "Yeah he's a great kid."

The door opens and Hetty walks in the room and the nurse leaves, "That he is Mr. Deeks but welcome back. How are you?"

"Could use a month worth of sleep and surfing but when exactly am I getting out of here?"

She hands him a styrofoam cup of hot tea, "A few days you will be out of here if you heal well and should be out before the holiday."

Alex opens his eyes as the door closes when she leaves and looks around the room and wraps his arms around his neck, "Daddy you wake up."

He kisses his forehead, "Yeah, glad to see you to buddy."

Kensi wakes up as someone shakes her arm and see Deeks was awake, "Hey yuo woke up. How you feeling?"

He rubs the back of his neck, "Like been held hostage for a few days and need of some serious surfing time for endless days."

"Well once we get back to California after the holiday here and you can go surfing all you want to but may have to wait for your arm to heal though."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

_at the Navy Yard_

Nate walks into the bullpen and see Abby sitting at McGee's desk and she smiles over at him, "Nate whatcha doing here?"

He braces himself as she gives him a bone crushing hug, "Well heard Deeks was found and know after this whole thing going to need to see someone to talk to that-"

She interrupts him, "Someone to talk to that really can be there for him more to talk to that really can be there more as a friend when he needs one that can understand him. That is a good idea after what he had gone through he's going to need someone like you."

"Yeah I know but he can be just as hard to get through as much as the other ones on the team but will need it eventually."

Gibbs walks into the bullpen, "Abbs go home and get some rest. Already have someone here to come in here and cover for you today."

She wraps her arms around his neck, "Good idea Gibbs we all could use the rest. What about little man?"

He kisses her forehead, "Still at the hospital with Kensi and he should be out in a few days and yes before the holidays are here too."

She smirks and sit back down, "So good thing that came out of the whole thing is the guy is dead?" Tony asked no one in particular though.

Nate nods in his direction, "True but that doesn't mean whatever inner demons Deeks is working thru right now are going to let up even now with him finally getting some peace with the man dead it might take some time for him to get over whatever he's holding back from what happened to him after all these years."

Vance and Hetty walk into the bullpemn, "Now finish up what you have for this case and take off until the 26th," Vance told them all. "Ms. Scuito we already have your replacement coming in tomorrow and so no need to worry about that either," he said walking up to his office.

* * *

><p><em>later that night<em>

Gibbs pulls into his driveway and not surprised to see that Abby, McGee, Tony and a few of the department sedans are in his driveway as he grabs the take-out he picked up and heads inside where see everyone sitting around wrapping presents, "Hey Gibbs," Ziva called out.

He sets the bags of food down as Abby pulls him to sit down on the couch and leans against his shoulder as the rest of the two teams wrap, "We kind of went a little crazy with getting Alex some presents but this is the first real Christmas he has with more then his dad and cousin," Abby told him.

Gibbs nods and drinks some of his coffee, "Looks that way but sure they will love the thought."

"We have some stuff sent to LA so that way he has some to open when he goes home with his aunt that really should be there early like a bike and a few things," Abby said and bounced into the other room and made a plate for everyone and then passed them around. "When is he coming home?"

Kensi looks up from her food, "Christmas eve and santa is making rounds there but he wants him to make a visit to the one is the mall since he does it every year."

"That can be arranged so he can be sure to get to see him," Ducky said to everyone.

"I don't think he has missed a christmas with him at all since we have been around for the last 3 years during the holiday," Sam said.

"Your flying out tomorrow aren't you?" McGee asked the other agent.

"Yeah to celebrate the holiday with the kids which they have no idea of yet and their going to her mom's christmas eve."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** _sorry for the late update but been working and fell behind on posting the next chapter_

* * *

><p><em>in the afternoon<em>

Deeks wakes up to someone opening the door of the hospital room and see Nate standing there and shake hands before watch his friend sit down and the silence goes on and Nate watches his friend seem to fight with his inner demons and breaks the silence, "Deeks you okay?"

"Yeah for now I am Nate just trying to get everything to stop bouncing around in my head," he told him.

"No one expects you come away from the whole thing without something going on in your head. Just remember everyone is here for you when you want to talk about it. Hetty already read the revised report of what went on during the whole thing and signed off on it."

He looks at him surprised, "How do you know for sure it's not all what happened?"

The door opens again and Kensi is there this time and she doesn't say anything and she sits down in a chair on side of the bed bofore answering him, "Becuase you are stubborn and even telling one person what went on is going to take a while and Hetty is fine with that for now."

He runs a hand thru his shaggy hair and looks down at his sleeping son, "Where is everyone?"

"At Gibbs place. Sam was going to fly home to be with the family but turns out she took the kids to see her folks early and they are stormed in for a few more days somethere in Seattle so he's staying here until day after Christmas and then flying back to Los Angelas," Nate told him.

"When am I getting out of this place?" Deeks asked teh doctor who walked in the room.

The doctor smiles and grabs the chart on end of the bed, "Doing well considering and seeing christmas is day after tomorrow we can release him in the morning and he can spend the day getting ready for Santa and seems like he will be having a good christmas."'

They watch him leave and all shake their heads laughing, "Guarntee Hetty had something to do with that," Deeks said.

* * *

><p><em>early the next morning<em>

Kensi walks into the hospital and before she gets to the room she can hear her partner complaining so she shifts around the sleeping child on her hip and stands in the doorway watching Deeks attempt to put a shirt over his head which was made difficult with the cast on his arm and she smiles and see her partner has yet to notice she was there and she sets the tray of drinks down on the rolling table and him on her hip and she reaches over and helps him with rest of his shirt and he turns to face her and leans over kissing her, "Morning there sunshine."

She rolls her eyes at the nickname and motions for him to finish getting ready and the doctor walks in, "He needs to take it easy until his arm heals in about 2 months and on his sore ribs. Should be careful if he gets headahce badly which might mean something more."

A nurse walks in teh room and hands her a present, "We give all of the kids in the hospital one for christmas and made sure we had one just for him."

Kensi nods and watches as her partner comes out in dark jeans and gray polo, "Since when yuo were polo shirts?"

He groans and sighs, "Tony is the one that brought this over after you left which makes no sense since a button up would be much easier to put on."

She shifts the sleeping child around hands him the present and prescriptions, "Come on meeting everyone at the mall and get some last minute shopping done."

He follows her outside and to where she parked the sedan and slides into the passenger seat as she sets Alex down in the booster seat and they drive off in the direction Abby had programmed into the GPS to get them to the mall and not hard to miss Ziva's mini cooper and walk inside and Abby rushes over and carefully pulls Deeks into a tight hug and then kisses Alex on top of his head, "How about some lunch and then we split up and go where ever we all want to go and meet for lunch?" She asked a mile a minute sipping a Caf-Pow."

Sam turns to his partner, "So G?"

Callen shakes his head, "How about go walk around and see about finding the kids something?" He suggested meaning Sam's and Deeks kids.

"Sure we can all meet up at the food court in 2 hours?" He asked and walked away with his partner following him.

Abby smiles and pulls McGee by the arm, "Timmy is going to help me since have a few things that still need to get and then wrap tonight which lucky for me I already sent Luca the presents for him."

Deeks watches them all walk off somewhere and Kensi sets a sleeping Alex down in the stroller and walk off, "Need something about everyone?" She asked him.

He nods looking around, "Hetty I found this really old book she had been talking about not reading since she was a little girl, Nell a friend of mine help me make a bracelett for her, Eric some surfing and gamign stuff, Sam and Callen gift cards but you, nothing."

She laughs and looks around, "What about Gibbs and Abby? You are close to them?"

He nods again watching as Gibbs walked around probably for some coffee, "Abby I got this neat cross necklace she was going on about, McGee a new gadget a friend had tried out for a company and didn't like it and figured I knew someone that could use it, Tony some movies and Zivaa collection a old books in Hebrew that Hetty recommended. As for Gibbs and you, both are the hardest people to shop for and not sure what to get him since such a great help over the last year."

She grabs his hand and pulls him to her and kisses him until they pull away for some air, "I don't care to much about what you get me as long as its you when I see when I wake up in the morning."

He chuckles and runs a hand down her arm and doesn't miss her shiver, "Alex, I got him some new toy that Michelle and Sam said would help him try and catch up with kids his age and the school already have been using them there so they are good and a few other things."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** _the whole holiday thing maybe a few chapters_

* * *

><p>Abby and McGee stop at a toy store and she drags him inside and start to look around finally stop in front of the electronic toys display and can tell it might be difficult what to choose, "So Timmy you are the expert in tech stuff so what can we get of him? Something that will be good for him."<p>

McGee looks around spots a few things, "InnoTab, LeapFrog Leapster Explorer Learning Experience and Vtech camera are suppose to be really good for him and there are-"

She shakes her head and grabs one of each and a few things to go with them and sets them in the cart, "Pretty sure we can get him a learning things and soon will catch up with the kids his age. Already told everyone we would get them since between two of us we know more about the stuff."

He laughs softly and tosses a few more stuff to go with them, "What else you think? Who else you have to shop for?"

She pats his shoulder, "I have everything for everyone now. Already sent things for Luca and his family also for Kyle. You?"

"Everything should be to my folks and Sarah already and we might do something in a few days since their all sick right now and we just got done with this case and couldn't go there before but glad to be spending it with everyone since don't get often were all off and together."

"Well that would be nice for you to go and spend sometime with them while we have a few days off since most likely when we get back to work its going to be hectic."

**~~NCIS~~**

Gibbs is the first to get to the food court and see no one there and he grabs another coffee and see Abby and McGee walking over and join him and they both order something and find a big enough table with moving around a few to sit everyone, "We have everything in the car," Abby told him.

Sam and Callen are the next to arrive and sit down with their food, "Tony and Ziva are right behind us."

Ziva sits down between Callen and Abby, "So what time are we meeting at Gibbs place?"

Gibbs takes a drink of his coffee and thinks about what was going on for the next day with everyone and the food to be cooked, "Ducky is coming over early and start the turkey and ham while everyone else is coming before nine and start everything for rest of it."

Abby nods and takes a drink of her Caf-Pow, "Yep and I have picked up a bunch of christmas movies and music we can play all day and there already is a bunch of cookie dough in the fridge so you can make some tonight for him to put out for Santa and make for tomorrow."

Kensi and Deeks walk over after they order food and sit down between Abby and Callen, "Find everything you wanted?" Abby asked them.

Deeks nods and starts to eat and Alex yawns against his dad's chest, "Santa come toite?"

Abby pats top of his head, "Yep, there are cookies you can make with someone tonight so can set them out for him and some movies you can watch."

He smiles and lays his head on his dad shoulder and soon falls asleep, "Can wrap the presents where ever tonight and bring them over when ever we all show up since most of us are staying there anyways and there will be a full house at least for a few more nights."

**~~NCIS~~**

_later that night_

Abby walks into the house and you can hear giggling from in the kitchen and walk into see Alex was covered in flour along with most of the kitchen and so was Gibbs who was trying to keep a straight face and she bursts out laughing and she snaps some pictures and both turn to face her, "Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

She grabs a few rags and helps Alex wipe off his hands and face, "Where is your dad?"

Alex shrugs smiling at the mess all over, "He had to go and wrap with Kesi."

Gibbs shakes off the extra flour, "He dropped the bag of flour and exploded everywhere."

"Come on little man how about we go and get cleanned up and let uncle Gibbs work on the flour?" She asked lifting the small boy up and walking upstairs and knocks on the door where she was sure Deeks and Kensi were wrapping presents. "Need to open up for me and little man."

Deeks looks at Kensi asleep before opening the door suppressing a laugh at seeing his son, "Drop the bag again?"

Alex smiles evilly, "May have done it agian."

Abby grins and kisses top of his head, "Wanted to see him laugh?" He nods. "Smart idea munchkin. Get cleanned up and we can watch some movies before go to sleep."

Deeks walks into the room and grabs him some pajamas and moves to give him a bath and then changes him into pajamas and walk downstairs and see Abby sitting on the couch and Alex joins her and he grabs one of the movies and pops it in, "Nice choice," he said as A Charlie Brown Christmas starts.

He walks into the kitchen where Tony was there helping clean up the mess, "So boss when we eatting?" Tony asked and got a slap to the head. "Shutting up."

"Marty start the oven since the casserole is already in there and should be 30 minutes, DiNozzo," Gibbs glared over at him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>next chapter is TBC from this one<em>**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** _the whole holiday thing maybe a few chapters...part 2_

* * *

><p>Alex wakes up in the morning to see was on the bed curled up under the blankets and looks outside and see was snowing pretty hard outside and next to him was his dad and Kensi both sound asleep and he grabs his bear before climbing out of bed and walks downstairs and see Callen and Gibbs sitting at the table and he climbs in Callen's lap, "Mornin Calen."<p>

Both men look at the small boy and smile, "Morning little man, hungry?" Abby asked walking in and handing him a plate of eggs/bacon and hashbrowns.

"Yes pul-wese," he eats and looks around. "Caroons?"

Abby picks him up and carries him to the couch and turn on Handy Manny, "Daddy asleep still?"

He nods and lays on his stomach in front of the TV, "Wif Kesi too."

Sam is the next one in the kitchen and pours some coffee, "Snowing already?"

Ducky and McGee walk in the door just then and wave at Abby and Alex before heading to the kitchen, "Morning Callen, Jethro, Samuel. Seems we are due for quite some storm today and thought could get a jump on the cooking so if we lose power still have something to eat," Ducky said to them.

Ziva walks in and pours herself cup of tea and hands another to Ducky, "Sounds fair to do."

Tony snickers as he walks in, "It's sounds good Zee-vah and everyone is up this early?"

McGee sighs and drinks his coffee, "Just about everyone except Deeks, Kensi and Nell. Since Eric flew home last night to celebrate with his family."

"Can we do pesents?" Alex called out from the living room.

Everyone turns to face Gibbs, "Have to come and ask Gibbs," Tony said and rubs the back of his head. "Shutting up boss."

"Need to wait until your dad wakes up and we can do that munchkin," Abby said from her spot on the couch.

He grins and runs over and bounces in place in front of Sam and Callen, "Nerf guns?"

Callen leads him to the spot in the living room where he had put them the other day after they were shooting them and hands him one, "Go and get them."

He smiles and runs up the stairs making sure was loaded and climbs onto the bed and bounces as he shoots Kensi and Deeks, "Daddy wake up!" He said bouncingon the bed making sure he was pelting both of them with the bullets while through a fit of giggles.

Deeks wakes up when a foam dart hits him in the head and cracks an eye open to see him bouncing on the bed and grabs him and tickling him, "Trying to wake us up? How come? It's only 7am?" He asked him pretending to have no idea what day it was.

"Daddy it chritmas and snowing outide," he said pointing out the window.

He sits up and kisses him on top of the head, "Guessing uncle Callen gave yuo that?" He nods. "Pick up the bullets and we can load them back up and go attack them."

Kensi laughs as she listens, "Guns are under the bed," she said trying to go back to sleep.

Deeks grabs the big gun under the bed and loads them up, "Alright ready?"

Alex nods and sneaks downstairs and see everyone watching something in the living room and starts to shoot, "Aha."

Abby smirks when he starts to fire and shoots her own back at them, "Sneaky little monkey you are."

Deeks and Kensi both grab some coffee and walk into the living room and sit on the couch and Alex climbs into his lap, "Pesents?"

Abby starts to hand out presents and gives Alex a huge one with bunch of boxes, "This one is from Timmy and me."

He opens them to see a InnoTab, LeapFrog Leapster Explorer Learning Experience and Vtech camera and he runs over and hugs them, "Than You."

**~~NCIS~~**

_a while later_

After all the presents are openned and separated Deeks put in Bernstein Bears Christmas for him and joined rest of the group in the kitchen and stands behind Kensi and Abby breaks the erie silence that seemed to have fallen over the room, "That was fun, huh?"

Ziva who was making something nods, "Yes, had a ball."

Tony starts to correct her when Nell beats him, "Its had a blast and he had fun."

Deeks looks back to see him playing with the learning computer, "Yeah he did and didn't need to get all of-"

Gibbs slaps the back of his head and goes back to drinking his coffee, "Don't need to try and say that."

Abby hugs him from the side, "That's what family is for. To make sure others are there to make sure have a great christmas and a lot of that stuff will be good help so he can catch up with rest of the kids his age in a few things and more are loads of fun for everything."

Alex runs into the room smiling, "Can we go outide?"

Abby claps loving the idea of having fun in the snow with her frineds, "Sounds like a good idea after all that's what the snow is for and there's enough to make a few snowmen."

* * *

><p><strong><em>next chapter is where they all go outside and he gets a taste of snow for the first time and hilarity ensues<em>**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** _the whole holiday thing maybe a few chapters...part 3 and decided to throw in some more drama_

* * *

><p>Alex bounces in place as grin loving the idea of finally having the chance to play in the snow with everyone, "Daddy want to do outide."<p>

Abby runs to another room and comes back with a blue snowsuit and helps him into it and he smiles as Monty follows them outside and he shivers a little before getting use to the snow and Monty tackles him to the ground licking his face, "Monty uff."

The dog runs off somewhere in the fenced yard and out of no where a snowball hits Tony in back of the head and he whips around to see Ziva holding back laughter, "Nice Zee-vah," he said and throws one back but she ducks and hits Alex. "Sorry little man."

He runs over to where Deeks and Kensi are rolling up snow, "Daddy what they throw?"

They look over to where Ziva, Tony, Callen and Sam are throwing snowballs and he shows him how, "Aim high and can hit them," Kensi told him.

He grins and sneaks up to where Tony was hidding behind a tree from Ziva and tosses on at him and first misses and the next one hits him on side of the head and he starts laughing, "Oni."

Tony turns to face him and runs after him and playfully tossing them at him and stops him one hits him in back of the head and see Ziva looking innocent, "Want to sneak up on Ziva?"

He nods and takes a snowball from him and can see Ziva wink at him and he hits her and runs off but Tony goes to throw one but she beats him to it and hits him in the chest and one on the forehead which earns a laugh from everyone in the yard, "Haha funny Ziva."

McGee laughs until one smacks him in the back and turn to see Abby laughing, "Going to play like that Abbs?" He asked tossing one at her.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a while later_

Ducky walks out to the backyard sipping some tea and see his old friend helping build a snow fort and hears a knock on the front door and opens it to reveal Director Vance who was holding a few bags and he moves aside to let him a Jackie inside with Michelle, Zack and Carina, "Come in. Everyone is in the back."

Jackie nods as they follow him towards the laughter, "Leon got a call from Sam wife and we gave them a lift here."

Carina smiles as she can hear laughing and runs into the backyard and tackles her dad's legs, "Daddy!"

Sam looks down at his daughter and lifts her up as she wraps her arms around his neck and grins at his wife and son, "Thought spending the day with folks?"

She shakes her head and kisses him, "Was but they decided to go on a cruise at the last minute and when called NCIS the director called in a favor and got us a ride here."

Vance stops next to his wife on the porch, "Holiday is about family and deserve to have everyone here."

Gibbs sighs as watch the kids run around the yard, "Ya think Leon?"

"Came by to drop some presents and them off and should be getting back," Jackie said smiling at Gibbs. "Merry christmas everyone."

They watch them leave and Gibbs sees Deeks leaning against a tree watching Alex run around the yard, "You okay?"

He looks over at him and smirks a little, "Going to be a long road ahead for everyone."

"Yeah but you have a ton of people that will be there every step of the way but what aren't you telling anyone?"

He heads inside and gets another cup of coffee and leans against the counter, "Some how his grandparents on Rice's side are trying to fight for custody. Saying they have every right to try and get to know their grandson and have no idea how that will go."

"How they even know about him?" Kensi asked walking in.

He shakes his head running a hand through is haie, "I have no idea how and meeting with their lawyer in the morning since they live here in DC."

"That's why I hate dealing with lawyers."

He rolls his eyes and pats his shoulder, "Except I am a lawyer and who knows what they want."

* * *

><p><em>later that night<em>

Deeks carries a tried toddler down to the living room where both teams are sitting around and he sits down in one of the couches and Kensi smiles and watches him lay back and leans into his side and Gibbs turns on A Christmas Carol and gets a few groans, "Really boss?" Tony asked not liking the choice.

Gibbs slaps the back of his head, "Quiet and can change it once the kids are in bed DiNozzo."

"Yeah but they are almost all asleep already," he said and groaned when got 3 head slaps. "Shutting up boss."

Abby smiles for her spot in McGee's lap in one of the chairs, "We need to get together more often. Not often get both teams all in one spot."

Tony glances down to see Ziva watching the movie, "Yea, we don't that often but always have a blast when not working."

Callen looks down and see Nell asleep in his arms happily, "Which now these days are to often but maybe soon can get around to coming to Los Angelas this time."

Deeks grins at the idea, "I enjoy the snow for a bit but much prefer the sun and sand."

"Yea and you promised to teach me how to surf when we get the chance and not letting you forget," Abby told him.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** _decided to throw in some more drama_

* * *

><p><em>in the morning<em>

Kensi wakes up and look next to her and see the other side of the bed was empty and she goes to take a shower and walks downstairs and see Gibbs, Callen and Sam sitting at the dinning room table and she pours herself some coffee, "Where Deeks go?"

"Went to see a lawyer about something," Sam told her.

She glares at them, "Why does he need to go and see one?" They shrug and she rolls her eyes before walking away.

Callen turns to his old friend, "Not going to tell her at all?"

"If he wanted to tell her he would have but probably didn't for a reason," Gibbs said sipping his coffee.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Deeks pulls up to the lawyers office and see Alex playing with a game he had gotten for christmas and checks to see Kensi had left him a text and ignores her for a while and gets out and pulls him out and grabs the backpack he had with some toys, "Why here daddy?" Alex asked as they walk inside.

"I have to talk to someone for a bit and see from there and then we can go back and have some fun," he tells him lifting him to sit on his hip and walk to the reception desk where a blonde woman in her late 30's is and she smiles at him. "Deeks here to see Mr. Olson."

She clicks away at the computer and finds him, "Mr. Olson is expecting you," she leads them to another area and see a man sitting at a round table with an older couple. "Mr. Olson your appointment."

He older man in his late 50's nods and she leaves and he walks over and entends his hand, "James Olson I represent Lucas and Jane Rice. No lawyer?"

Deeks sets Alex down on the floor and glares at them, "Alex why don't you play with some toys?"

The other couple in the room walk over, "Nice to finally get the chance to meet our grandson," Lucas told him harsly.

He huffs and sets Alex in the chair next to him at the other end of the table from the other three, "What are we even doing here? He clearly can't take care of him and needs to come with us and get a good home," Jane said to her lawyer glaring at Deeks.

Deeks glares right back and takes out an IPod and puts the earbuds in Alex ears and whispers, "Play nice and go soon," he watches him nod and turns on music and turns to face them. "What yuo know about anything concerning him? Have never heard from any of you. Your son recently tried to kidnap him-"

Lucas stops him, "You killed his only other father so can get sole custody of him and if had brought a lawyer would have the chance to understand some things here."

"I don't need a lawyer to tell me I have every right to keep him far away from you."

"Pending a DNA test and court hearing they have every right to see their grandson which with a lawyer you could understand, Olson pointed out.

Deeks laughs at the and see his son playing with some cars, "Heading back to Los Angelas in 2 days to get back to work and you have until then but no way are you getting anywhere near him without someone in the same room with you and not just your lawyer. Your son has caused enough emotional truama in the last month where still gives him nightmares and intend to make sure nothing happens to him emotionally to him jut for you to get back at something. Serve me with whatever but not here in 2 days."

The other three people stand up in the room shooting daggers at him, "You have no right to take him out of state," they all shout.

He stands up and lifts him up with the backpack, "Unless I get a court order saying I am not allowed to I have things to get to back in Los Angelas and he has school."

They watch him leave and turn to their lawyer, "James can he do that?" Mr. Rice asked.

"I am working on changing that and he will be yours by the end of today."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Deeks pulls to Gibbs place and grabs Alex who had fallen asleep on the way there and heads inside and see Kensi sitting on the couch playing a video game with Abby and Nell and he heads upstairs and lays him down on the bed he had been using and turns to see Gibbs in the doorway, "I know why you hate lawyers."

"What they have to say?" He asked sipping his coffee.

"That should have brought a lawyer saying I would understand more that they had a better chance of giving him a better home then me and I told them I was leaving in 2 days to go back home and they were furious that I could think of doing such a thing. Which is what plan on doing."

"Running isn't going to make them go away."

he runs a hand threw his shaggy hair and look over at the sleeping child, "I remember them growing up and nothing need him to be around. Hetty and everyone will make sure nothing like that happens and not sure what they are planning but something soon and big."

He pats him on the shoulder, "Nothing or no one is going to take him away. Vance and the team are looking into what they maybe plannig and work from there."

"This is the first time they have ever tried to make any contact and after he was killed can't be a coinsidence for it either."

Kensi walks over and nods silently asking them to follow her and they head down to the kitchen, "Nell found something and not good," she told her partner.

Nell breaks the silence, "I was looking over things and seem they have been filing petitions to get custody or visitation rights for a few weeks even before their son was killed. Seems they have had constant communication with him for months leading to his death and they all have the same lawyer."

Tony, Ziva and McGee walk in the room and pass out coffee and donuts to everyone, "That's why hate lawyers," Tony said and Deeks slaps the back of his head. "Except you."

"What we know about them?" Deeks asked drinking his coffee.

"Lucas and Jane both 55 and born and raised in Los Angelas and retired. She was a school teacher for 25 years and he was a contruction manager for 20 years. Moved to DC 2 years ago. They have 4 kids and only one they seeemed to talk to was the oldest Damon. None of them have talked to them lately," Nell told them.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** _decided to throw in some more drama_

* * *

><p><em>later that afternoon<em>

Deeks had gone out with rest of the two teams for something and leave Alex there since was running a fever and Ducky walks into the living room and see him sitting on the couch watching Blues Clues and Gibbs walks over and pats his shoulder, "Thanks Duck. I have a meeting need to get to with SecNav about something and the 'kids' are out having some fun and his fever is 103.4 and meds are in the usual spot," he said and sits on the coffee table. "Munchkin?"

Alex looks up at him and frowns, "Ibbs? Ducky?"

"Ducky is going to keep an eye on you for a while but need something can call me or dad," he tells him and kisses the top of his head.

He nods and lays his head back on the pillows, "M'k Ibbs."

Ducky showed him to the door and Monty laid down on the couch next to the sleepy toddler and laid his head on his leg and whimpered and Alex looks down at his furry friend and pats the spot next to him and the dog lays in front of his and he lays his head on his back, "Seep Onty."

Ducky walks into the room and see his young ward with his head on the dogs back both asleep and he feels his head, "Alexander will be fine in a day or two."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a while later_

Ducky is going over some reports he was trying to finish from the past few weeks that he had not caught up on since the whole ordeal started when there was a rap at the door and he checked to see Alex was still asleep and Monty was softly growling and he pats his head, "Shh boy," he said and the dog quieted down as he went to the door where 2 detectives and D'Arcy McKeena. "Good afternoon D'Arcy but what do I owe this visit? Jethro is not here right now."

She shakes her head but smiles at the man, "Dr. Mallard actually looking to see Marty Deeks?"

"Martin is not here right now and not sure where he's at," he told her curious as to why they were there.

One of the detective glares at him, "We have warrant to give Jane and Lucas immediate custody of Alexander Deeks."

He looks at him shocked, "I can find a way to get ahold of him but you will have to wait for him to get here to do anything more." He walks inside and taps the sleeping child's shoulder who wakes up. "I need you to go upstairs and stay there until your dad gets here."

He yawns and shakes his head, "K Ducky," he said climbing the stairs and lays down on the bed they had been using and falls asleep fast.

Deeks answers his phone, "Hey there Ducky?"

"Something is going down with CPS here at the house and need to be here," Ducky told him.

He raises an eyebrow, "Sure on my way but what?"

"Not sure but Alex is upstairs and Jethro had to go in for a bit."

Gibbs answers his phone, "Gibbs?"

"CPS is at the house and Ducky said something is up," Deeks told him. "Think can do something about that?"

"Yeah, will talk to Vance and see you back at the house," he said before hanging up.

Ducky brings them some coffee and hears a car door slam and Deeks and rest of the two team are inside a second later, "What's going on?" Kensi asked.

One of the detectives answers, "Mr. and Mrs. Rice have been awarded immediate custody of one Alexander Deeks-"

Deeks cuts them off, "What the hell for? They have meet him for 10 minutes and didn't say a thing to him."

The tall detective gets in his face, "Seems there are a few concerns with his wellbeing that them and their lawyer saw and need to be addressed."

Deeks grabs something from his backpack, "They should have said something because everything they saw is documented from UCLA Medical from what their son did to him a few months ago after kidnapping him not once but two times and can check with them and LAPD, NCIS and the FBI."

"You can have a lawyer go everything and he's coming with us," the short one said.

He shakes his head glaring at him, "I don't need one to tell me your clients have no grounds here to try and take him after all they have never met him. Until this is brought in front of a-"

Director Vance and Gibbs walk inside, "Injunction to stop you," Gibbs growls. "D'Arcy they have no grounds here and looking into somethings against them."

D'Arcy already knew that it wasn't going to stick since she knew Deeks from her time in Los Angelas, "Mr. Olson your clients can talk to the judge and go from there but nothing more right now."

Olson glares at Deeks, "Tell him he can't leave DC like he plans."

She glances at the papers, "The judge here will need to speak to you tomorrow so need to stay here at least until then."

* * *

><p><em>in early morning<em>

Deeks wakes up to see had fallen asleep on the couch and Alex asleep on his chest and smiles seeing Kensi agaisnt his side and her arms around him and he kisses both of them on top of the head and lifts the sleeping child off him and lays him down on the couch and walks into the kitchen where Gibbs was, "Morning."

Gibbs looks up from his paper, "Hearing in one hour should go and get ready. Hetty has a suit in the room ready for you."

He walks into the living room and lifts his son up and carries him upstairs and gets them both in the shower and once dried off he gets into the dark suit and Alex into dark jeans and polo shirt and heads downstairs and Alex runs over and hugs Gibbs, "Ornin' Ibbs."

Gibbs kisses him on top of his head, "How about breakfast at the diner before we head there?"

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_at the courthouse_

Deeks, Alex and Gibbs walk into the courthouse and after flashing their badges get through with their guns and head to the courtroom and not surprised to see both teams plus Vance, Jackie and Hetty are there and Alex runs over and sits down in Kensi lap, "Ornin Kesi."

She combs his messy blonde hair, "Morning buddy."

Vance walks over to where Deeks and Gibbs are standing and nods before Gibbs leaves them to privacy, "I have already sent the findings from his time in the hospital to the judge and that will be a great help and if need to stay in DC for the time you will be assigned to Gibbs team."

He nods and smiles seeing Alex laughing, "Not sure what they are trying to accomplish with this."

A bailiff comes out, "Deeks vs. Rice?"

They all walk in and Alex tries to follow his dad but kneals in front of him, "Need to stay with everyone for a bit."

Alex wipes at his eyes but nods and heads over to where Callen was sitting with Sam and Kensi and sits there, "Kay daddy."

A tall man in his late 30's walks over and shakes Vance's hand and then Deeks, "Agent Deeks this is Jason Murtoff he's department lawyer here to help."

They both shake hands as the judge walks in, "Here to see about the custody of 3-year-old Alexander Deeks. Whose here?"

"James Olson and I am represtenting Lucas and Jane Rice," he stands and says.

"Jason Murtoff co-concil for Martin Deeks," he nods and says.

The judge looks at them, "You are co-concil?"

"Here as a second lawyer on behalf of the NCIS department sir. Agent Deeks is a lawyer in the state of California and here to help."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** _decided to end the drama in the way Hetty only could for them_

* * *

><p>The judge nods and looks over the papers that was sent and his bailiff walks over and hands him a piece of paper and reads it and nods before turning back to the group of people that were in his courtroom, "As much as it seems everyone here as the best interests of the child with them but I am ordering the child to be placed with his father and Mr. and Mrs. Rice are to make no further communications with the minor. Seems something has come up and need to be addressed," he said and walked out of the room.<p>

Everyone turns to where hear a door open and close and see Hetty standing in front of the closed door, "Mr. Deeks maybe best you take him home and get ready to leave in the morning."

Gibbs watches them walk one-by-one out of the room and stop next to her, "Hetty what did you do this time?" He asked.

She smirks at her old friend and pats his bicep, "No need to worry about him for now. Best they get home and try and get back to normal and of course you and your team are more then welcome to come and spend a few days out there while still have a week of work and could use some sun."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Deeks watches as Kensi pulls up to Gibbs place and Alex runs inside and comes right back out with Monty following him and they start to chase each other around the yard and Abby snatches him off the ground and dances back inside both giggling, "When you leave?" She asked kissing his cheek.

Callen leans against the wall watching, "Tomorrow morning around 8."

She sighs and pulls him into a bone crushing hug, "Should come out there or here more often and get together like this...of course without all of the drama."

Alex smiles and kisses her cheek, "Yes come see the ocan." (ocean)

She ruffles his hair, "Maybe soon we can come out there and do something once everything gets back to normal."

Tony and Ziva walk inside with stack of movies and food, "One last movie night together," Tony declared.

Everyone cheers and finds a spot in the living room as he pops in 'Chipmunks: Shipwrecked' as Ziva comes back and passes around popcorn, "How are they able to talk?"

Alex giggles and lays his head back against his dad's chest, "Just a movie Ziba."

Alex bounces over to sit on Abby's lap and Gibbs walks in the house and see them sitting around the living room and leans against the wall and looks over when Hetty snaps a picture, "Not to often Jethro we can get all of the 'kids' together for something as nice as a holiday."

"Abby is right should go out there when have the chance and get a real vacation," he tells her sipping some coffee.

"Well you get the time and I have more then enough space to house everyone somewhere and maybe can wrangle them all in."

They both turn to see the bunch laughing as Tony tries to toss popcorn in the air and catch it in his mouth but keeps missing and Ziva tries and makes it everytime, "Damn the ninja skills," Tony said.

Gibbs slaps the back of his head, "Language DiNozzo."

He rubs the back of his head, "Sorry boss. How you do that Ziva?"

She shrugs and does it again, "Just lucky at it."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a few hours later_

Gibbs is working down in his basement and hear the door open and someone walking down slowly and turns to see his visitor sitting on the bottom stair and staring at the shell of the boat and he works while waiting for him to break the silence until does, "Ibbs?"

He had sensed all day after the court hearing something was bothering him and he lifts him up to sit on his workbench and hands him a juice box, "Yea, buddy?"

Alex wraps his arms around his neck and Gibbs wraps his around his small body, "Goin to miss you."

He supresses his chuckle, "Me too but we can call each other on the phone everyday and write and see each other."

"Yea nut the tame," he said rubbing his face into his polo shirt.

Gibbs kisses the top of his head and rubs his back knowing what he meant, "I know what you mean not going to be the same but want to talk you can have your dad call me anytime of the day. You know I don't sleep all of the time and can talk to you."

Deeks woke up and can hear talking somewhere in the basement and stands in the doorway at the top and sighs when feel arms wrap around his waist, "Always hard for him when we come here for a shirt visit and then have to leave. They have such a bond."

She kisses back of his neck, "Well he reminds us of another person who seems to care about everyone. Loves everyone here to death."

Gibbs can hear them talking and looks down at the sleepy child, "How about a run to go and get some ice cream?"

"Cho-co-ate, pul-wesse?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

Gibbs could swear that was the same look he gets from Abby everytime she wants something, "Sure come on."

Deeks and Kensi watch as they walk up with Alex in his arms, "Ice cream?" He pleads with Deeks with same look.

He ruffles his hair and kisses his temple, "Sure not that can say no to Gibbs and/or you anyways."

* * *

><p><em><strong>sorry a bit short but ran out of ideas for this chapter<strong>_

_**not sure about what to do for a next chapter if think of an idea let me know**_


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: **_ sorry for the late update but lost my muse for the story and not sure if want to continue this review and tell me if should or shouldn't continue_

* * *

><p>Gibbs shakes his head at them and heads over and grabs the keys to his charger and smirks seeing the rest of two teams asleep and Deeks lifts his son up after bundling him up and Kensi follows them and after securing the booster seat they head to the diner Gibbs frequented and a waitress Debbie walks over and passes around a few menus and a placemat and crayons, "Well, good evening. You need a moment or you know what you all want to have?" Debbie asked them.<p>

Alex looks at the kids menu yawning, "Cho-co-ate oce weam pul-wease." _(chocolate ice cream please)_

The adults laugh and he starts coloring ignoring the adults with a shake of his head, "Chocolate milkshake," Kensi told her.

Deeks nods and hands her the menus back and ruffles his son's blonde hair, "Same here is fine."

Debbie turns to face Gibbs smiling, "Now its far to late for coffee so what can I get you?" She asked writting down rest of the order.

He looks down at the menu and back at her, "Cherry cheesecake piece and a whole one to go," he figured that could bring some back for rest of the 'kids' to have for later.

* * *

><p><em>early the next day<em>

The team get to the airport and after a hefty talk to security they were aloud to carry their weapons on board minding that the safeties were on them all and Alex lifts his head on spot on his father's shoulder as they sit down in 1st class seats and doesn't move to the next seat that's by the window and smirks seeing that the only ones around them were the team and no one else and he pulls his blanket further up around him and cuddle deeper into his chest, "Nap time?"

Kensi ruffles his hair and see Deeks smile at the sleepy child, "Yea can sleep the whole flight home and bet Ashley is waiting dat home and have a few things for you there."

He can feel him go limp in his arms and turn to see Kensi staring at them and he leans over and kisses her briefly, "Finally glad to be heading home?" She asked him as lay her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah missing the chance to go surfing every morning but guess will miss seeing everyone from DC since we were there for over 2 weeks," he said and kisses top of his son's head and then brushs his lips over hers and Sam slaps the back of his head. "OW! Around Gibbs to much."

Sam watchs him rub the back of his head, "No PDA on the plane and with a kid between you two."

"At least wait until your somewhere not in public," Callen said from behind the couple. "He picked that bad habit up from Gibbs and might use it once in a while."

"After all it seemed to have done wonders for DiNozzo when need it to be," Nell commented from her spot where her head was resting on Callen's shoulder and the group started laughing after finally glad to have the chance to go home and try and get back to normal.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Kensi pulls up to Deeks place and see that Alex was sound asleep and so was her partner and she lifts the child up and grabs her extra key he had given her ages ago and heads inside and see the place was empty but a bunch of present still under the tree and lays him down in his bedroom and turn to see her partner standing in the doorway and he pulls her out of the room and into his room and sit down on the bed and envelop her in an embrace and their lips meet, "Thank you Kens."

She moves to lay down on her side and pull his arm so her head was using it as a pillow, "He's adorable and with the help of Nate he will be fine in a while."

He sighs before kissing the back of her neck and pulling her to his body, "Yeah in time he will be but wish at that age he didn't have to go through the things he has-"

She laughes and rests her head back against his chest, "But he will bounce back and be a great kid just like someone else."

* * *

><p><em>a week later<em>

Deeks is on his morning surf and smiles as he looks back at the shore and see Monty running around and Alex right behind him and he could make out Kensi following them both as he rides a few more waves and heads back in and unzips his wet suit and kisses her, "Morning Princess."

She rolls her eyes as she smacks his chest before he pulls a shirt on and slips off the suit and pulls on a dry pair of cargo shorts and look to see the little boy running around chasing his favorite dog not caring what the adults were talking about, "Ready for first day back to work?"

He groans and pulls her into a deep kiss and both are panting when they pull apart, "Ashley is meeting us here and taking him to see some of her friends that have kids his age for the day but guess ready as ever to get back to work after being gone for a month."

Ashley walks over and sweeps Alex off the ground as he's chasing Monty and doesn't see her coming and he starts giggling, "Daddy help me!"

They turn to see her spinning him around in the air and both share a look, "Sorry bud but should be get going before late for work but you be good for Ashley," he said to his son as she sets him down on the ground and he runs over and hugs his legs. "See you after work."

He looks up pouting, "No work wif you?"

"She has some plans for you two go somewhere for the day and we can have a movie night."

He turns to Kensi, "Kesi you come over too?"

She kisses top of his head and smiles, "Sure if no case we can have one and maybe bring along someone."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Callen and Sam are sitting at their desks when Kensi and Deeks walk in watching them set their bags down and passing around box of donuts and coffee, "So have any plans tonight?" Deeks asked the guys already knowing they had all grown attached to the little guy.

Callen shakes his head not looking up from the newspaper he was reading, "Nope and Hetty is calling this catch up day with the mountain of paperwork."

Sam shakes his head too and looks at the shaggy man, "Nothing really, why?"

"Alex was hopin for a movie night still think a bit worried over everything and we did miss the last one."

"Well the girls are asking when they could see him again and we can come over with some good movies," Sam said hidding his smirk.

* * *

><p><strong><em>review and tell me what you think and wheither should continue to write this or not<em>**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: **_ sorry for the late update but lost my muse for the story and not sure if want to continue this review and tell me if should or shouldn't continue_

* * *

><p>Everyone was happy because for once their hopes for a slow day with no case was granted and they all split up and Deeks stands up and looks at his partner who also was packing up her stuff for the night and he watches her doing so, "Ready to go princess?"<p>

She rolls her eyes and punches his shoulder, "You been asking for it all day and get going and will be-"

He stops her after looking around and making sure no one was around and pulling her into a passionate kiss and they pull away after both needing some air, "Princess, I am sorry if been annoying you for some reason all day but first day back in a while let's get going."

She tosses her bag over her shoulder and catches Hetty nod her way as they head to his car and drive to Ashley's place and see Monty sitting in the backyard outside a plastic castle and hear some giggling and Monty looks over as the gate opens and barks before trotting over and greeting Kensi who pets him, "Oh, I see whose your favorite." Deeks told his dog who then looked over at him and proceeded to bark a few times and let him scratch behind his ears before running back to the castle.

Alex smiles when he hears his playmate barking and peeks from under his covers and see movement outside the sheet door and his father's head pops inside, "Hey you in here?"

He launches at him and wraps his arms around his neck, "Daddy."

Deeks lifts him up and kisses his forehead, "Hey buddy you have fun today?"

"Yea, we went tu Sea Wowld," he said and smiles over at Kensi and waves. "Go home?"

He lifts him up and puts him on his hip, "Let's go and tell Ashley and then we can go home and see something."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Sam pulls up to Deeks place which is on the beach and Michelle gets out and helps Carina and Zoe out of the car just as Callen pulls up and Carina runs over to him and he kneels down and wraps her up in a hug and kisses her on the cheek, "Hi un-ca G."

He smiles and sets her down on the ground, "Hey munchkins and Michelle," she hugs him before they get to the door and Zoe knocks on the door.

Alex is playing in the livingroom while Deeks and Kensi are out back starting the grill when he hears someone knocking and he looks through the curtains and then runs out back, "Daddy theiw hewe," he said and followed his father to the front door as he opens it. "Un-ca Calen tan Sam."

Sam pats him on the head as they walk past him and he follows them, "Hi Cawina. Hi Zo."

Carina smiles at her friend, "Can we go play daddy?" She asked and they all look at Sam and Michelle.

Michelle nods to the girls, "Go play in the backyard for a while."

Just then there's another knock and Deeks opens it to see Nell and Eric are there, "Come on in guys."

Kensi comes in from the porch and grabs a beer, "Well the grill is going and just waiting on whatever going to put on it."

Callen shakes his head and passes her a plate of hamburgers, chicken wings and steaks, "Well how about we go outside and wait for these?"

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a while later_

Deeks brings out some of the salad Kensi and Michelle made when starts to rain and sighs seeing Alex was playing in it seeming not to care the least that it had started to rain and just keeps on going like it wasn;t even raining or what everyone else was doing, "Alex time to come in," he called out.

He shakes his head and continues to play on the plastic playset they had set out, "No wuv the wain."

Sam chuckles as watch him, "Good luck getting him inside Deeks."

Alex smirks seeing everyone but his dad go inside, "No go intide daddy."

Kensi folds her arms across her chest and looks at her partner, "Try bribing him Marty and maybe will work or going to get sick."

He rolls his eyes as she uses one of the excuses he likes to use on her, "Okay Fern," he turns to see his son playing with his toy cars and hates to ruin the fun. "Okay little man guess will leave you out here to play and we can go inside and talk to Abby without you."

The litlte boy watches him go inside and huffs before racing after him, "No Abby wifout me," he said pouting.

Deeks lifts him up onto the counter and takes the offered towel from Nell and dries him off so not dripping, "After are dry and ate we can call her. Sound good?" He gets a nod and picks him up and head to his bedroom and finds a pair of pants and t-shirt and dries him off rest of the way before heading to the kitchen and making them a plate. "So since the rain ruined the night how about we watch some movies? Have a bunch that the kids can watch in his room and some out here?"

Zoe nods really fast shaking some of the water off her head, "Can we mommy?"

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a few hours later, around 11pm_

Sam walks over to the bedroom and finds that all three of the kids are asleep and figures it was time to get them home and he lifts his daughters up and head to the livingroom and see the movie was ending and stands against the couch, "Should be getting home."

Michelle turns to see him with the sleeping girls and she helps put their coats on, "Night guys."

Nell wakes up to someone shaking her shoulder and opens her eyes and see Callen, "Come on Eric already left and can give you a lift on way home."

She lets him help her up and they head for the door, "Night Kensi. Night Marty."

Deeks smirks seeing Kensi asleep with her head on his shoulder and a bolt of lighting shoots across the sky and kills the power and can hear a scream and he's off the couch and grabs the flashlight in one of the drawers and in his son's room, "Shh, its okay."

Alex climbs into his arms and sobs, "Am scawed."

He rubs circles in his back, "How about we go and keep Kensi company on the couch?" He can feel his grip tighten around his neck as he heads to the livingroom and sits down on the couch as she starts to sit up and they lock eyes with each other. "Power is out from the storm."

She looks to see the frightened child in his arms and she moves so he can lay down and she takes him from her partner and she lays down between his legs and her back against his chest and Alex on her as Deeks pulls the throw blanket over them and wrap his arms around them and soon they are all asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: **_ this one Deeks father never died and still is alive and tucker is his little brother_

* * *

><p><em>a few weeks later<em>

Deeks is woken up to a phone call and reaches for his phone on the nightstand careful of Kensi asleep with her head on his chest and flips it open, "Hello?"

"Marty need your help?" The kid on the line told him getting to the point.

He sighs hearing him sounding scared and sits up on the bed amazed Kensi was still asleep, "Kay what's going on? Where are you?"

"Under the bridge where you taught me how to surf on the beach but can you meet me here?"

He runs a hand through his hair and stands up, "Sure be there in about 10 minutes," he hung up and puts jeans on and a LAPD hoodie over his t-shirt was wearing before grabbing his gun and credentials and heading for the beach and parks in the parking lot not seeing anyone around and heads to where see someone sitting down in the sand under the bridge and see he had been crying and before he gets there the teen looks up at him and just looks away. "Tuck you okay?"

Tucker Brandal is a 12-year-old teen whose the spitting image of his older brother and lives with their father, "I had to get away from him...didn't know who else to call."

He sits down next to him and pulls him to lean against his side, "It's okay said to call me when you needed me. Let's get you somewhere warm."

Kensi wakes up to an empty cold bed and knows he had been up for a while when the front door openned and could hear two people talking and walks to the kitchen, "Your up early?" Deeks asked her and starts to make a pot of coffee and hands him some tyenol. "Tucker meet my partner Kensi."

Kensi rubs the sleep from her eyes realising they had to be related by how much they looked a like, "How you know-" she's silenced by ringing of her cellphone. "Yea, Eric?"

"Sorry but we have a case and Hetty wants yuo to bring the guys with you," he told her before hanging up.

"Eric said we have a case and Hetty wants all of us there," she told him.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Deeks pulls up outside OSP and see Kensi wasn't there yet and looks over at Tucker who had fallen asleep and shakes his shoulder making sure he was awake before lifting Alex out of his car seat and heads inside to see Sam and Callen at the coffee pot, "What we got?" He asked setting him down in his chair.

The partners turn and see him and before can say something Hetty beats them, "Mr. Deeks, I have looked into the matter and seems your father was almost murdered last night. The case is NCIS because he's DOD which Mr Beale and Ms Jones are looking into now. I see you have found Mr Brandal?"

He sighs seeing the confused looks on his teammates and Tucker waking up, "Tucker meet my teammates Sam Hanna, G Callen, Eric Beale and Nell Jones."

Renko walks into the bullpen and sits down in Kensi's chair, "Okay found some information and Shaggy over there is in deep trouble when comes to this case."

Deeks glares at his friend before turning to his brother, "Tuck stay down here and be back," he said before they all head to OPs where Kensi joins them and stare at him. "What?"

Renko slaps him on the shoulder chuckling and moves to lean against the light table, "Think they are wondering about Tucker down there."

Kensi glares at both of them, "Share about him and how Mike over there knows."

Hetty interrupts, "As for now we can find out more about this case and then you can grill them about him."

Eric and Nell turn back to the screens, "LAPD responded to reports of shots fired at a home in Santa Monica and turns out Gordan Jonathon Brandal was hit once in the shoulder and police thought it was a robbery until they recieved a death threat against him and someone calling and said the son did it."

Callen turns to the older Deeks, "Does he know how to fire a weapon?"

Deeks runs a hand through his hair, "Yeah I taught him on mu baretta a few times but not all to good at it. You think he did this?"

"Mr Deeks were not assuming anything at this moment but where is his mother?" Hetty asked him.

"Eric locate Cassandra Patterson," he told them.

Nell is the first to respond, "Her credit card was last used at a hotel in San Diego yesterday and seems been there for last month. Phone says sees in the LA courthouse."

"Deeks and Kensi brng her in and she what she can give us. Sam and me with get Brandal and meet you at the boatshed," Callen said.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Kensi pulls up to the courthouse and see her partner staring off at something and she follows his line of sight to a woman in her mid-fifties with brown hair where a pants suit talking to someone who had a hold of her arm pretty hard and he's out the door before she can say something as he pulls her on the arm against him, "Think you need to leave," he hissed at the man and take a glance down at her and see bruise on side of her face and he forced down his anger to see his father.

Kensi catches up to her partner and see the older man, "Deeks? You good?"

Both men look at her one with anger and other with hatred, "I see yuo have another skank to come and protect you Marty."

Kensi pulls out her phone and sends a text to Sam and Callen, _have him here at courthouse and need backup, Kensi_

Deeks shakes his head at his father and glances at Kensi, "You have no room to talk about who am with after all you the women you sleep with around the state."

Kensi sighs when she hears the sound of screeching tires behind her and can tell it was Sam slamming on the brakes and a second later joins them, "What's going on?" Sam asked her.

She shrugs, "Brandal was holding her arm pretty tight and trying to drag her somewhere before he pulled them apart."

The woman looks around and can tell somehow they are some form of agents, "Can we get out of here?"

Deeks nods his head towards Sam and Callen, "Let them show you to Kensi car and then they can take him in for questioning."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: **_ this one Deeks father never died and still is alive and tucker is his little brother_

* * *

><p>Back at the boathsed rest of the team stare at Renko who is leaning against the table in the room sporting his left arm in a sling and a few bandages covering him and silence is in the room until Hetty walks in and takes a look at him shaking her head, "Dr Zhu is on hsi way here to take another look at your wounds which I persume you have reopenned since yuo were in that fight last night and I will be needing a full report by morning as to what happened over the the last OP and your injuries."<p>

He shakes his head before regretting it as the room spins, "I know Tucker becuase I was undercover in DOD for the last 6 months with the father and we became close. Brandal is suspected of trying to sell Top Secret goverment secrets and finally got the buyer last night but he was shot."

"So what's going on with the injuries?" Eric asked from his screen.

"Fist fight with another of DOD agents that didn't want to go down without a fight. Brandal wasn't there tonight and at that time was when he was shot and no way the kid was the shooter. He may know how to shoot but I had dropped him across town 20 minutes before."

"You have any idea as to who might have done this?" Eric asked his friend.

"He has made some friends and enemies while trying to sell the information since he's waiting for a higher bid and some are getting anxious. There is nothing that says the wife is connected to anything he has been doing and no idea what's even going on," he said as the doors open.

Dr Zhu walks into OPs and eyes Renko, "I can see you are the one that needs to see me?"

He rolls his eyes and follows him, "He okay, Hetty?" Nell asked.

She shakes her head, "Something more is wrong with this picture concerning Mr Renko but until we know more Tucker is going home with his mother."

"With someone watch them?" Deeks voiced his concern.

"I have arragned for some agents to keep an eye on them. Now I suggest you all go home and get some rest," she told them.

**~~NCIS~~**

Kensi watches as Deeks pulls up to his favorite spot on the beach next to his house and she looks behind her and see Alex just waking up and he reaches for her and she lifts him out of car seat and he rests his head on her shoulder yawning, "Hi Kesi."

She ruffles his blonde hair, "Morning Alex. Should we go and find out where your dad went or go get Monty then find him?"

"Let Monty find him," he said into her shoulder.

She grabs her purse and heads for her partner's place and opens the door and Monty greets them and see no sign of him so she grabs his leash and the stroller that's in the garage as she places the sleepy child inside and takes the blanket from Monty and covers him making sure had his bear and heads for the beach and soon he was out and Monty was scanning the beach for his master as was Kensi after a bit she finds him close to the water and heads there leaving Monty to watch the stroller, "Marty?"

He doesn't turn to face her, "I have tried to help her as much as I can but she still wont leave him and think something more will happen."

"You can only help them as much as they will let you but hope they will come to you when they need help and before its to late."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_across town_

LAPD respond to a report of gunshots fired and get to a small house and seems the front door is open and once inside the police can see two people with weapons are dead along with a woman and the second officer scans the rooms and spots a boy in one room, "Need an ambulence."

[-]

Hetty gets a phone call, "Hello?"

"Mrs Lange there was a shooting in the safehouse and two agents and a woman are dead," a man said.

"I will send a team to the location but the teen?"

"They took him away in an ambulence," he told her.

Callen looks over from his beer at his ringing cellphone, "Yes Hetty?"

"Mr Callen there was a shooting at the safehouse where the family is but need you at the scene trying to make sense of what happened."

Deeks rolls over in his bed as his cellphone rings, "Yeah Hetty?"

"Something happened and there was a shooting and Mr Tucker is being rushed to UCLA with a gunshot wound," she tells him and could hear him gasp. "Rest of the team are headed to the scene and Ms Blye and you are needed at the hospital until we know more."

He sits up after hanging up and look to see Kensi sitting up and he pulls on his jeans and t-shirt, "Kensi someone shot up the safehouse."

She shakes her head and does the same as he grabs his son, "Daddy?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

He wraps a blanket around him and sets him down in the car seat as Kensi gets into the drivers seat and the ride to UCLA is quiet and once there he hops out as soon as she stops the car and he heads inside and finds the front desk, "Tucker Brandall was shot and brought in here."

She looks at his badge and id, "He's in surgery on floor 6 and you can wait up there until a nurse comes in and tells you something."

Kensi walks over behind him and follows him to the floor and sit in the waiting room, "Marty?"

"Have to wait and see how the surgery goes," he tells her putting his face in his hands. "How could he do this?"

* * *

><p><em>who is the shooter? will someone survive?<em>

_review and tell me what you think_


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: **_ this one Deeks father never died and still is alive and tucker is his little brother_

* * *

><p><em>a few hours later<em>

Hetty walks into the waiting room with a tall woman with black hair and join the team, "Mr Deeks I think you know Mrs. Munez."

Deeks and the woman shake hands, "Been a while," she said. "Tucker and me haven't spoke in a while but I have moved to LA in recent weeks and am willing to take him after it seems you have yuor hands full with a toddler and work but he's more then welcome over there anytime."

A doctor walks into the room, "Tucker Brandall?"

Deeks and the woman stand by him, "How is he?" She asked him.

"Right now he did make it thru surgery and expected to make a full recovery," he said and lead them to a room where the teen was asleep. "Dr Zhu will be here shortly to talk to you."

Deeks recognized the name of Hetty's closest friends that she called on more then one occassion when she needed a doctor to come and look over an agent who had gotten injured at work and refused medical help and he walks into the room shaking his head, "He will be okay?" She asked him.

"Dr Zhu is one of the best in Los Angelas that's for sure," he tried to reassure her.

The door openned and a man in his late 50's walked in, "One of the few people at your office that speaks of me that way. Good to see you are doing much better then the last time I saw you here Mr Deeks," he said joking with him before shaking both of their hands and looking the teen over. "He has a gunsht wound to the shoulder and thigh but will make it with time and physical therapy. I already know its a pain in the ass to get any of you to leave here but suggest someone take the kid home and get some sleep."

Deeks can see them both glaring at him, "I was planning on letting Kensi taking him home for the night."

The door openned and Hetty walked into the room, "Mrs Vallez has been called away for the evening and not able to watch him and seeing as he still wakes up to nightmares not sure would be wise to have him go home with someone and not letting him no so before hand Mr Deeks."

Deeks knows when he's beat and sighs, "Fine I will head home but someone is-"

Sam and Callen step into the room, "We have security already set-up and the guards are undercover agents all looking out for suspiscious activity and your father," Sam told him. "Get the kid home and into bed this one will be fine until you get here in the morning."

"He wont be waking up until then," the doctor told all of them.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Kensi pulls his Malibu up to the front of his house and watch him slowly pull the sleeping form from the backseat and she opens the door and goes around flipping on the lights and heads to the kitchen to make some coffee since she figured was going to be a long night. Deeks sets his sleeping son on his bed and changes him into pj's and reads him a story before kissing his forehead and making sure the nightlite was on and walks into the kitchen seeing her, "Kens?"

She hands him a cup and leans against the counter, "Tucker will be fine and we will fine the shooter. Who was that?"

He sips his drink, "Sandra is his aunt from his mom's side and her husband is a high price attorney that moved here to LA to a firm that moved out here from Texas. They get along pretty nods and kisses his cheek before setting her cup down and changing into boy shorts and a gray t-shirt with LAPD on the front and laying down on the bed as they make love.

After they make love they settle down on the bed with her head on his chest, "You okay Marty?"

He sighs and closes his eyes, "Just bouncing back between things is getting to be annoying. Alex is still having nightmares about the Rice ordeal and may for the next few weeks or more and no one at any age should have to go throu that especially at that age. Now Tucker was shot by our father most-likely having to listen to him kill his mother and we have no idea where the man is or what he has planned for what he wants to do so not to spend rest of his life in prison."

She looks up at him and kisses him, "They both will be okay eventually with all of us there for them. As for your father he will be in prison so or worse and we are going to make sure he goes no where near any of you. Get some sleep so can work in the morning."

* * *

><p><em>in the morning<em>

Kensi comes back from her run and see Deeks was still asleep and checks on Alex who was just sitting up in his bed fisting his eyes and when he sees her he smiles and reaches for her and she lifts him up and puts him on her hip kissing the side of his head, "Morning Alex."

He rests his head on her shoulder yawning, "Mowning Kesi."

She smiles and heads for the kitchen when there's a knock at the door and she checks the peephole and opens the door where Sam is holding a bag of food and Callen is holding a cup holder and she lets them inside and sets him in his booster seat, "Morning G, Sam."

Sam hands her the bag of food and pats him on the head, "Figured could do breakfast."

Callen passes around coffee to them and a juice to Alex, "Deeks asleep?"

Deeks walk in toweling his wet hair, "Just out of the shower and smelled something good. Morning guys and Kensi," he said and leaned down and kissed his son on top of his blonde hair. "Morning buddy."

Alex smiles up at his dad as Sam hands him a plate of pancakes, "Mowning Sam, Calen wan Kesi. Go to wowk?"

Callen who had been talking to Hetty answers, "Nell has come up with a few things for you to do there since is saturday and your aunt is away so coming to work with us and Monty today."

They watch him run off to his room, "Nightmares?" Sam asked.

Kensi and Deeks both nod, "He woke up every hour with some kind of one but wont tell me what."

"Maybe need to have him talk to someone and that may help. Nate would probably be the best place to start at least he knows him and he will be more willing to open up to him," Sam suggested.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: **_ sorry for the bad updating but my computer crashed for a while and needed to get fixed which almost wasn't worth even doing and then I started working in the mornings and longer days and by the time I got home all I wanted to do was sleep_

* * *

><p><em>back at the OSP<em>

Hetty watches as her team psychologist walks into the building and heads over and gets a cup of coffee before glancing around the empty bullpen and resting on the new desk that was set there as she walks over and surprised when he flinches when she speaks, "Morning Mr. Getz."

Nate flinches for some reason as she walks up behind after of course not hearing her approach, "Morning Hetty. Someone else joining the team? Don't you think it might be bad timing?"

"Right now Mr. Deeks is in the need of his team being around him and so does Mr. Renko for something he wont tell anyone and its best that for the time being he rejoins Mr. Callen's team until we are sure of what is really going on and couldn't hurt anything by trying."

He nods as he sips his drink, "You think there is more that happened between Tucker and his dad with Renko?" She nods. "I will try and get them to talk to me about what is going on but we all know Mike has a hard head and wont tell anyone something if he really doesn't want to and the same for Alex."

"All we can do is try and get them to talk or wait and be there when they do decide to," she said patting his forearm and heading for her office.

He watches her leave and turn when hears the doors to the Mission open and see Deeks and Kensi walk in behind Alex who runs over to him and throws his arms around his legs, "Nate," he picks him up as he starts to giggle as he tickles him. "Daddy! Daddy! Help!" He begs between fits of laughter.

Deeks watches his son and friend as he sets his bags down next to his desk smirking at Kensi and Nate, "Sorry can't help you there buddy."

Sam and Callen walk into the bullpen and put coffee and bag of food on each desk and stare at the new addition, "What yuo think that means G?" Sam asked his partner.

Renko is the last agent to arrive in and stands against a pillar there looking around, "Not sure but just stopped by the hospital and seems the doctors are looking to release him in a few days baring no complications from the surgery and he heals good which is looking promising."

Nell walks down from OPs and hands everyone a tablet along with Alex, "Everything that has been going on with Marty's father over the last years is on there. Seems that I did find out Tucker's mother came from really good money and she left a lot to a bunch of people and her lawyer wants a meeting at noon with you."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a few hours later_

Deeks arrives at a office building in business part of downtown Los Angelas and unstraps his son from his booster seat and sets him on the ground before reaching inside and grabbing his teddy bear and taking his hand and heading inside and walking to the receptionist, "Good afternoon, you have an appointment?" She asked him.

He sighs reaches inside his pocket and grabbed the paper Nell had written the name on, "Marty Deeks and am here to see Marcus O'Connor."

She nods and looks down at a book, "Okay take the elevator to the forth floor and will be 4113."

He runs his hand thru his shaggy hair as he gets on the elevator, "Daddy?" Alex asked him sleepily.

"We wont be here long and can go back to the office and get some lunch with Nell and Eric."

Another woman spots them get off the elevator and smiles at them, "Mr Deeks?" He nods as he approaches her. "Mr O'Connor is expecting you and your lawyer is already here if you wish can take the little guy-"

Alex clinges around his neck burying his head in his dad's neck, "No daddy."

"He will be fine with us," he told her before heading into the office she points to and once inside he sees two gentleman. "Mark it has been a while."

Marcus O'Connor is a man Deeks had known for years due to his runs in with his stepmom as they shake hands, "It has been quite a while since had the chance to see one another and get to do more then actually talk some business," he said looking at the kid. "Wow he has grown."

He sets him down in one of the chairs as he had fallen asleep, "It has been a while," he turns to the other man he had been friends with since law school. Kalvin been a while."

Kalvin Thomas and Deeks met in law school and been friends since even after he became a cop and helps him from time to time when someone needs some advice, "Same here but you doing good?"

"Long couple of weeks but thanks for helping out with stuff in DC would have been a lot more complicated and longer if Hetty and you two would have not stepped in and done something," they shake hands. "So what is going on? Don't have to much time today."

Marcus hands them each a folder, "Seems your stepmom did come from some good money and she was smart and left a good chuck to a lot of people including enough to make sure Alex and Tucker had enough for a huge college fund or whatever they choice once their 18. She left you a lot of money of course. Some more to the shelter and her sister and brother-in-law for taking care of her son of course which I will be going over with them once he's better. So financially all set for life about."

Deeks had known she did come from good money but he looked at the figures in the accounts she had set-up for eveyone and he had no idea was that, "Never knew."

"If there comes a time where something happens and Tucker needs a new guardian your the next choice."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Kensi is working at her desk when her partner walks in and sets Alex down on the couch behind their desks and then sits at his own and she can't help but smile when he groans when he sees the stack of papers that were lining his desk, "Everything okay?"

He looks up at her and grins, "Yeah, everything is all good. Where are the guys?"

She shrugs and goes back to working on a file, "I think they went to the gym once finished their paperwork."

Nell walks down the stairs and sets more files on Renko's desk before going around and doing the same to the rest, "Back log from the last case."

Deeks groans as his pile grows even more, "I was just caught up on them yesterday."

Hetty walks in beehind him of course without no one noticing, "Yes, but those are the ones you didn't finish of the case back in DC. Best you do before you go home."

Kensi shakes her head and turns back to the file she had been working on, "Don't worry most of it shouldn't take you that long to finish and maybe can find someone to watch him for the night and finish what we had been trying to accomplish back in DC weeks ago and we never did."

He grins evilly before facing his work, "I think can work on getting that done. So dinner pick you up at 7?"

Nell sighs before starting up the stairs, "I can watch him tonight and you can have the night to do whatever you are trying not to tell me."

"Thanks for offering to help Nell," he called after her and she waved at him behind her back. "So, 7?"

She shakes her head as spot the guys walking back, "Sure if no case pops up we can do something tonight."

"Who doing what tonight?" Sam asked sitting down at his desk and noticing the filies. "From last case in DC and here?"

"Nothing that need to worry about big guy," Deeks told him and smirks at the look he shoots him.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a few hours later_

Nell arrives at Deeks place and pulls up next to him Jeep that was parked in the driveway and grabs her purse before walking up to the front door and before she has the chance to open it the door flies open and some small body flies into her legs, "NELL!"

She smiles and looks down at him and lifts him up and kisses him on the forehead, "Where's yuor dad?"

Deeks comes into the room and smiles at Nell, "Thanks for watching him tonight since his aunt is away for the night-"

"Its not a problem to watch him. You hear anything more about Tucker?"

He grabs his jacket, "Should be released in a few days baring no problems but so far none. His aunt is going to keep him in the same school and were going to arrange something so he can come over and spend sometime with me and do things together."

She nods and pats his shoulder, "Go and have some fun."

He hugs her briefly and bends down to look at his son, "Be good for aunt Nell and maybe bring you something home when am done."

Alex grins but turns back to the TV, "Bye daddy have fun."

Kensi is waiting for him inside when he pulls up and walks to the door and she answers and he looks her over in a short black dress, "You look beautiful princess."


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: **_ sorry for the bad updating but my computer crashed for a while and needed to get fixed which almost wasn't worth even doing and then I started working in the mornings and longer days and by the time I got home all I wanted to do was sleep_

* * *

><p><em>a few weeks later<em>

_Deeks had gotten Alex and Tucker to talk to Nate a few times a week which according to Nate was helping them both much more and he had been dragged in there once in a while between cases to try and get thru what happened in his past which was helping a little. Kensi and Deeks relationship was slowly progressing. Alex was slowly catching up with the kids in his class with everything that he had been behind in along with his speech problem and is happy. Tucker is glad to be in the same school and visits often. Renko was traded to become a permanate team member on team Callen._

* * *

><p>Kensi wakes up to the ringing of her alarm clock and turns over to turn the annoying noise off since she didn't recall even setting the device and notices an arm wrapped around her waist securely and smiles at her partner and current boyfriend fast asleep, "Marty?"<p>

He doesn't open his eyes but answers, "To early to get up, princess."

She glances at the clock that reads 4:15am, "Your the one who set the alarm this ealy," she told him kissing him briefly.

He shakes his head and sits up running a hand through his disheveled hair, "I thought we could go for an early morning surf before we head in and go to work."

She rests her head back on her pillows, "I don't remember why I wanted you to teach me how to surf."

He chuckles before leaning down and kissing her, "Because you couldn't understand why I loved it so much and wanted to try. Come on need to get Alex from Ashley's place at 7 and then get Tucker before we go and get something to eat before heading to work and school."

She watches him get out of her bed naked and smirks, "Can wake up to this more in the morning."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a few hours later_

Kensi walks into the bullpen and see Sam and Callen already there and working on the paperwork from their last case but not her partner as she sets her bag down in her desk drawer and turn to the senior field agents and see them smirking, "What now?"

Callen shakes his head not looking up, "Deeks had to attend FLETC."

Sam grins at the idea ofd the ex-detecticve doing so, "Should be interesting on his part."

"I feel sorry for his classmates that will be there with him," Renko said walking in and sitting at his own desk.

She shakes her head at the idea, "Shoudl be fun for everyone."

Deeks walks in just then and sets his things beside his desk, "What should be fun?"

Hetty and Nate walk in just then, "Mr. Deeks your being sent to DC in order to complete you FLETC trainning to finish becoming an agent. Sereing as Director Vance made an except and accepted you as one before doing so was to help with a case and now your to attend the next session which starts monday morning."

Deeks raises his eyebrows, "What? How?"

"Agent Gibbs has offered to take you and Mr. Alex in while attending the trainning of course. The Navy Yard has an excellant daycare on-site that's open 24/7 which has a preschool class he can attend so can be convienant for pick-up and drop-off since will also be on his team when not in class."

"Monday just gives me 2 days to get packed and get there."

"I have worked it out and your team members have the weekend off as to help you get ready for the trip."

"Thanks for the short notice," he mumbled under his breath grabbing his bag before heading home and see Ashley was still there cleanning up. "Still here?"

She looks up at him and could tell something was up, "What did you do now, Marty?"

He rolls his eyes at her, "I have to attend FLETC trainning in DC to finish becoming an agent which starts in two days but Hetty waited until this morning to tell me about."

She smirks at his rambling, "I hear they have a great daycare there and Alex already knows a bunch of kids there from the last time you were there. Not like you wont be stuck there forever. Plus you can always fly here or her there when you have the time to do it."

He waves her off, "I have a ton of things to get ready and yuo be good while am gone?" She nods and he kisses her forehead. "Can always call Gibbs or me if something comes up."

Kensi walks in the room and hands her a few cards, "Or call the rest of us if need something that can help with."

* * *

><p><em>a few days later <em>

Deeks looks out the window of the airplane as they start to make the desent into Dules International Airport and sighs as he sees his son asleep in the seat next to him wishing the team hadn't been called away on an urgent case so he could see Kensi as they get off and he heads to baggage claim and recalled hearing from Abby that the team had a nasty case so she had arranged for one of the NCIS Dodge Chargers to be left in the LEO parking area (he already had the keys) as he grabs their bags and head to Gibbs place and once there he sets their things that he didn't have shipped there in the spare room he was going to use and head across the hall to the other room where Alex was going to use and see the room was now painted a light blue with a toddler racing car bed as he changes him into clean set of clothes without waking the slumbering child before grabbing the bags for the day heading to the Navy Yard making past the guards and heading to Daycare.

A woman in her late 50's looks up as the door opens and see a tired Deeks walk in, "Good mornig."

He smiles at her before setting down a bag as Monty waits outside the door, "Here to drop off Alex Deeks."

She clicks away at her computer, "Okay, I see he will be joinning our 3-4 year old class in which also in PreSchool. You already had the papers sent here for everything else and somethings are still in the system from the last time he attended the daycare. Sleeping?"

He hands her his cars backpack, "Just got in from Los Angelas."

Another woman walks over smiling at them, "Mr Deeks it was nice to see Alex was going to attend here once again. Some of the same kids are still here which he will like."

"Thank you Rachael but need something can call my cellphone or Gibbs which is also on his contacts," he said as pass him over and kisses his forehead. "He might be scared when he wakes up but if he wants can call me and will talk to him and should be fine then."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: **_ sorry for the bad updating but my computer crashed for a while and needed to get fixed which almost wasn't worth even doing and then I started working in the mornings and longer days and by the time I got home all I wanted to do was sleep_

* * *

><p>Tony and Ziva are the only ones in the bullpen when they look up and see Deeks walk in and smirk at the tired man as he sets his bag down at the empty desk that was at the end of their small area and Ziva walks over and hands him some coffee, "Shalom Deeks."<p>

He grins at her and takes a sip of the coffee, "Morning Ziva and Tony."

Abby skips into the bullpen and pulls him into a bone crushing hug before looking around not seeing her friend, "Already drop him off?"

He sighs as pull away from her, "Yeah Abbs. Think he would like it if you take him out for lunch and do something since will be in class late after all its the first day."

Gibbs walks in and hands him a folder and sits at his desk, "And your going to be late. Take and use the car while your here in DC."

They watch him leave, "Think he will be fine?" Abby asked. "With them?"

McGee shakes his head remembering his time there, "If he can make it with team Callen and Gibbs he can handle them."

Tony looks up from his computer and looks at them grinning, "I think he can't do any worse then the rest of us did there but could do worse."

Gibbs glares at his senior field agent remembering the phone calls and stories he got, "Don't go and give him any ideas to get him into the trouble yuo got into while there. They had to change quite a few things during your time and even after that. He could do worse then you."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_at FLETC building_

Deeks pulls the charger the director was letting him use during his stay up to the building and looks around before grabbing his backpack since he had changed into more casual dark jeans and t-shirt with a grey hoodie and heads inside where see a bunch of others wearing nametags as he walks up to a table where a woman is, "Good morning. Here to sign in? Name?"

He grabs the clipboard and signs his name, "Martin Deeks."

She goes through a few files on the table and puts one in front of him, "Sign here," he does so. "You will be living off campus but also have access to a dorm incase need one. Room 205. Phone is outside the rooms and down the hall and everything else is explained in here," she hands him a folder.

He grabs the folder and figures should go and check the room and heads out and finds the room and walks inside the building spying some tough looking guys standing around the different rooms and heads for the second floor and he finds the room as he slides the key into the lock and once inside he drops his bag on the bed. He looked through the papers where the two courses were CITP _(Basic Criminal Investigator Training Program)_ and SABTP _(NCIS specific Special Agent Basic Training Program)_ both lasting each 8 weeks which meant he was going to be spending at least 4 months there and knew he was going to be in for quite a change during the rest of winter and missing LA but looked forward to the challenge.

[-]

He walked into the class to reallize he was 10 minutes late but carefully got into the back of the class without getting caught and sat down next to a woman with long blonde hair who looked at him and smiled trying to flirt with him but he ignored her trying to focus feeling uncomfortable in the dress unform glad he didn't have to wear a suit at work. He tried to stay listening to the man talk about the different things they were going to learn through that course.

The second class was going over firearms and the uses and safety which he tried to tune out since he knew most of it and how to make sure to use safety while holding them and see the same blonde from the last class was once again seated next to him and trying to flirt.

Rest of the days classes were introductory into what they were going to do for rest of the 8 weeks and he found them quite boring and a lot different from what he knew he was going to be doing but figured would help him when he was on Gibbs team during his stay.

He was tired from filling out the paperwork for work and class and the physical demand of the coursework along with so many of the others there had more experience thn him and degrees that he couldn't think of which made him feel out of place among them and his team.

Someone bumped into him and he turned to face a tall man with brown spikey hair and green eyes, "Sorry." He asked picking up a book and handing it to him. "You lost?"

Deeks looked at the paper in his hand, "You know where 219?"

"Take the elevator by the coffee kiosk and to second floor just room 19. I am Greg Marks."

They shake hands, "Martin Deeks but just Deeks."

"Can call me Greg. Once your here a bit you will learn your way around. Who you with?"

He had to think a moment, "NCIS, DC headquarters."

"Recent transition?" He asked noticing his hesistation as see him nod. "Will get use to saying soon enough. Whose team?"

"Agent Gibbs," he said without doubt knowing better to say Hetty. "You?"

"He can be a tough one to work with and not many newbies last to long with him. I was working with him during a stint with DOD and he has his moments. I have to go to the same class so can show you where to go but should be going before are late and get lecutured for it."

* * *

><p><em>after end of week<em>

Abby is working in the lab when she doesn't hear the ding of the elevator announcing that someone was there and Deeks shakes his head at her loud music and heads inside to set down a bag of food and a caf-pow and she smiles turning to face him, "Made it a whole week."

He grins as she pulls him into a hug and let's go, "Yeah, I can make it a week with Gibbs and that's saying something."

Gibbs walks in and slaps the back of his head and hands him a few folders, "Hetty sent these. Something about your behind on your paperwork."

Abby suppresses a laugh, "Get to work or wont be doing anything for the weekend until you do. You know she will know if you don't get to doing them."

He shakes his head having the feeling he had to get them done and soon, "Like someone else," they both look at Gibbs. "She knows everything and no one knows how."

"We have all tried to figure that all out since day one," Tony said walking into the lab not seeing Gibbs until someone slaps the back of his head. "Shutting up now boss."

"Not going out until those are done and faxed to her tonight," he said and left the lab.

"Better get to them or no drinks," Tony told him. "She seems scarier at times then Gibbs can be."

Abby pats him on the shoulder, "Hetty can be even more scary then he can be when she wants to be but someone we want on our side."

"I am going to finish these. Even 3,000 miles away she still scares me," he said earning a laugh from Tony. "Shut up DiNozzo."


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: **_ sorry for the bad updating but my computer crashed for a while and needed to get fixed which almost wasn't worth even doing and then I started working in the mornings and longer days and by the time I got home all I wanted to do was sleep but now i am moving in less then a week and once situated will be updating almost everyday_

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later<em>

Deeks looks up from the papers that are across the desk he was currently using while he was working there and see Alex standing off to the side of his desk and he lifts him up into his lap and he instantly lays his head on his father's shoulder, "Tired buddy?"

He nods before yawning, "An hungwy."

Tony looks up from some paperwork he was trying to work on, "How about we go and find something to eat?"

Deeks smirks but nods, "Try and not take forever this time."

Tony pretends to be hurt by him statement, "We only were gone a hour last time and that was because got caught in traffic-"

Gibbs slaps the back of his head as he walks past him and sits at his desk, "While on your way back from getting into some trouble at Chuck 'E' Cheese for-"

"Arguing with a 5-year-old over a video game he didn't want to share," McGee finished. "Then?"

Ziva continued, "Security had to escort you from the place just to get you two to stop arguing and scaring people."

Tony shakes his head and grabs his young charges jacket and bear before heading to his mustang and set the booster seat he had started carrying when Alex was always around and watched him climb in and helped him get buckled in and leave, "What sounds good?"

"Nuggets," he said giggling for no reason. "Nuggets."

Tony grins before turning out of the Navy Yard and heading to McDonalds that's down the road knowing his young friend loves to play in the playplace and they head inside, "Go on and I will get the food," he watched him run in the play area and after ordering their meal he heads inside. "Come and eat."

Alex is about to slide down when an older kid steps in his way and pushes him down the slide head first and he lands on the ground hard and starts screamming, "DADDY!"

Tony runs over along with a few other adults, "What happened?"

The older boy looks around, "He fell while trying to get on the slide and hit his head."

Alex groans as he tries to sit up, "Daddy?"

Tony sighs before lifting him up and watch an employee walk over, "Seems the older child pushed yuor son here down the slide and caused him to smack his head."

The older boy glares at the man, "You have no proof."

"What makes you think he did anything?" An older man with dark brown hair asked. "My son did nothing to this ass of a kid."

The employee waved over a manager, "We caught the whole thing on tape and sorry sir but you and your son are not welcome back here."

"WHAT THE HELL FOR? BECAUSE SOME F*****G KID FELL AND HIT HIS HEAD?" the dad yelled. "HE DID NOTHING!"

"I am asking you to leave before I have to call the police and have them escort you from the building."

Tony picked the child up and felt the knot on back of his head, "Come on little man let's go."

The manager turns to them, "I am sorry for what happened."

Tony ordered rest of the food for the team and heads back to the Navy Yard and see Gibbs there only "What happened?"

Ducky walks in with his bag after getting a call from Tony on his way back, "Let me see him Anthony."

Tony places him on his desk, "An older kid pushed him down the slide and he smacked his head on the floor."

Ducky looks him over, "Just a nasty bruise that will be there a few days but recommend someone watch him for signs of a concussion and some tyenol."

Abby rushes in jst then haven gotten a call from him about needing somewhere to put him, "He can spend the afternoon watching cartoons down in the lab and I wont be far to make sure nothing goes wrong and we can have some fun in the mean time, right?" She asked him as lift him up.

Alex nods before resting his head on her shoulder and is asleep before they get to the lab where she lays his on her futon couch that she has in her office and runs a hand through his blonde hair, "Don't worry that will hurt for a bit but be just fine," she kisses him on the forehead.

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_back in LA office of NCIS_

Nell is looking thru some of the information that they had gotten on their suspects computer from their current case and see something that wasn't a good thing and she downloads it onto a tablet and heads down to Hetty's office and pass her it, "We may have a problem."

Hetty scrolls thru it, "Seems our suspect has a connection and grudge against Mr Deeks and heading for DC right now. Call Mr Callen and the team back and I will get a flight there."

Callen looks up from his lunch where Sam brought Kensi and him to as their phones ding, "Needed back at the office for something."

Sam hands the lady his credit card and she brings it back, "What you think they found?"

"Not sure but maybe a location on where Tran is," Kensi said as they head back to the office and to OP's center and see Hetty waitting with Nell and Eric. "What you find?"

Nell clicks away and pulls something up on the screen, "Jake Tran was once apart of a Japaneese gang that Deeks help took down a few years back and seems there are connections that lead him to figure out what his real identity is and is leading him to DC to kill him."

"Can you find all of the information on the case?" Kensi asked. "When we leave?"

"C130 will be ready for you in 20 minutes that will take you to the Navy Yard and joint case with Gibbs and his team. He's being briefed now on what we know on our current case and when we find more on that case you all will know and Mr Deeks can tell you all more there."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_at FLETC classes_

Deeks walks out of his class and surprised to see he had 5 missed calls from Abby and more then that was was the 10 missed calls from Kensi but he tried to call but got nothing and he runs a hand through his hair and dials the number to the lab, "What now Abbs?"

She closes the door to her office to make sure the child was asleep, "Need you back here ASAP."

"I have another call to go for the day and be there after that."

"Callen and your team are on their way here something about an old case of yours is become theirs now and the guy is after you and headed for DC."

He sighs before grabbing his keys and heading for his car, "Who are we talking about Abbs?"

"Nell pulled up the name Jake Tran from about 4 years ago on gang case and Vance wants you to update everyone."

He groans before tossing his backpack in the back seat and flooring it to the Navy Yard in record time and head to the bullpen and see Tony and Ziva sitting at their desks typing away and McGee looks up at him and points to MTAC before telling him, "Waiting for you up there."

"Thanks Tim," he said before heading up to MTAC where see Hetty on screen as rest of team Gibbs follows him in. "What?"

"Tran has murdered 5 people in the last 2 days here in LA and Ms. Jones has just made the connection to him and an old case of yours with LAPD from 4 years ago and seems he has been some murders simular while he was living under a different name over there in DC," she told him. "Mr. Callen and Hanna with Ms. Blye should be there in a few hours."

"This will be a joint case between the two teams," Vance said as Deeks and rest of them realise he was in the room. "Anything to add?"

"LAPD sent me undercover to infiltrate his gang trying to sell guns and drugs for them and that worked for about 3 months and we were ready to bust them until they some how caught wind that I was actually a cop and I case shot at and barely made it out with only one bullet in me."

"Did LAPD get him?" McGee asked him. "After that for something?"

"They caught him about 2 months later on an unrelated murder charge which he got out of after the witness was found murdered."


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: **_ sorry for the bad updating but my computer crashed for a while and now that I moved should be updating a lot more every day or so since trying to catch up with quite a few of the different stories_

* * *

><p><em>a few hours later<em>

Callen, Sam and Kensi walk off the elevator and into the bullpen and see McGee and Tony sitting at their desks and Ziva wasn't there but instead Alex was sitting in the chair coloring something and he looks up when a bag is set on the desk and smiles before hoping up and throwing his arms around Kensi neck, "Kesi."

She catches him easily and kisses the top of his head noting the knot on back of his head and turn to glare at Tony, "What happened to your head?"

Tony caught the death glare she sent his way and held up his hands, "We were at lunch and an older kid pushed him down the slide but Ducky-"

Kensi interrupts him even more worried for her young friend, "What? How?"

Sam and Callen suppress a laugh seeing their friend get protective over the little boy who in such a short time they all came to care deeply for, "Kensi am sure everything is fine," Sam told her. "Right?"

Tony doesn't hesitate to answer, "All good and the kid was just another older boy trying to be mean."

Gibbs walks in with Ziva close behind and looks around at the newcomers, "We are now looking over everything your people sent over and Deeks is going over a few things with Abby in the lab about some of the evidence that they had down there that was sent over from LAPD."

Vance walks over and hands each agent a tablet, "These have everything that LAPD and NCIS has on the related cases and what we know. I suggest you talk to agent Deeks about what isn't in there," he said before walking off towards his office and calling over his shoulder. "Solve this and fast. Hetty wants you back sooner than later."

Abby looks up from her monitors when her music is turned off and see the teams plus Alex walk in and she points to her office where Deeks was sitting at her desk clicking away at the laptop he had brought with him as Kensi walks in and sets the tired boy on the futon before walking over to where her partner was sitting yet to notice her and she sits on the edge of the desk and runs a hand through his shaggy hair and he smirks before looking up and grins, "You all got here fast."

She shakes her head looking at the screen and back at him, "C-130 procured from Hetty will get us here or anywhere as fast as she wants. You okay?"

She could see the hurt in his eyes, "This case just brings back some bad memories that thought had gone from my memory but this is bringing them all back once again," he walked out of the office and Kensi closes the door and follow him to where rest of them are waiting. "4 years ago I went undercover for 3 months infiltrating a gang that was selling guns and drugs around the city to other gangs and LAPD was all but ready to bust them but for some reason my cover was blown and a shootout ensued."

Abby interrupts him then, "Reports say that LAPD got a call from someone indicating there was a shooting accruing at a warehouse and by the time they got there only ones there were a few dead gang members and you who had three gunshot wounds and barely even alive."

Deeks sighs before sitting down, "I have no idea how or why my cover was blown but I think there was someone leaking information on the inside but could never prove it. LAPD looked into the matter but couldn't find anything but 4 gang members were killed during the shootout before I was hit the third time and LAPD came just in time. I was off active duty for quite a while after that and was the last Op before the Rice one that had before everything went down hill from there."

"You still think someone from LAPD was the reason your cover was blown?" McGee asked breaking his story. "After all this time?"

He grabs one of the tablets that's sitting there and scrolls through some files and pulls something up on the big screen in the room, "I still think so. Not many people in LAPD knew I was undercover and no way Tran figured out on his own because he was trusting me up until that day. He told me_ 'someone told him that I really was working for LAPD and he was going to kill me' _ I never was able to find out who was the inside man after 4 months of recovery and then another immediate assignment."

"So what happened to him after you case was over?" Abby asked him.

"LAPD tried to keep me out of the loop on what was going on with the case but I had a few friends that were working on the case that kept me up to date who said that they had tried to make a case against him still but he was more cautious than ever and they had a hard time making a case. Months later he was arrested on murder charges but the witness was murdered and the case went cold."

"The case back in LA is much like what LAPD had against him years ago. Five people stabbed 15 times before being shot in back of the head," Nell said as she walked into the lab and could see the looks on the agents faces and smiles. "Hetty sent me on a flight after you."

"Does she always sneak up on you?" Tony whispered to Deeks who nods. "Just like Gibbs."

Gibbs glares at his senior agent before slapping the back of his head, "Shut up DiNozzo and continue."

Nell nods at the team leader and continues as if Tony hadn't said anything, "There are some similar deaths here in DC also with the same MO that can connect to 6 Navy deaths that are unsolved but connected by one person which is Tran who that all had some contact with him during his stay here about 2 years ago."

"Want to tell us more about what happened while undercover?" Tony asked knowing there had to be more. "Like what's not in the files."

Deeks runs a hand through his hair, "I was undercover for three months with one of the worst gangs in LA which says a lot for having my cover blown on the last day and not sure who could have done it but have an idea since only three people knew I was even undercover so can't be hard to find out."

Nell is clicking away at her tablet as they talk and looks up, "Sgt Parker, Assistant Chief Carter and Lt. Bates all knew you were. Bates we know you tick off on a regular basis but he was out-of-town on business during the few days leading up to the bust, Carter also was with him and both have no reason to blow your cover but Parker was your reporting officer that was the one you went to for updates and he has some unusual activity on his accounts around that time and now he moved to DC about 4 months afterwards."

"He always was cautious when I had to check-in with him and Bates. He thought I was to young and inexperienced to be undercover there but Carter vouched for me. Bates and me have never seen eye-to-eye since I started uncover work with LAPD but never bad vibe. Where's Parker now?"

"He has a place in downtown DC and works for NCIS now as a lead agent on one of the drug task forces."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a bit later still at NCIS_

Tony and Deeks walk down to the floor where Drug Task Force has their area and head to where Parker and his team are sifting through some case files and all look up when Tony clears his throat having a feeling that was going to be a long night, "Parker a word please?"

Agent Mark Parker looks up at the senior agent and over at his old colleague, "What I owe the pleasure of MCRT team SFA and a dirty LAPD cop coming here?"

Deeks rolls his eyes at the man he use to trust, "I am not a dirty cop but can't say the same thing for you."

A few agents who were eavesdropping laughed at the idea, "You have no proof and what the hell are you doing in DC? Much less NCIS?"

Tony whose leaning against the desk shakes his head at the two, "Deeks here has become a NCIS agent and if were paying attention and not looking for ways to want him dead you would have noticed," he said. "We need to have a word with you upstairs and that's an order from Director Vance."

Gibbs and Callen watch as Tony pushes the reluctant man into the interrogation room and Callen walks inside the room, "NCIS Agent Mark Parker formily known as LAPD Sgt. Parker. You have quite the record back in Los Angeles which makes me wonder why you would leave and come here."

"I decided needed a change and wanted to become a NCIS agent and had the chance and did it but why do you care?" He thinks and something clicks. "I seen you around LA with a few cases years ago and you must be Deeks team leader but I feel sorry for you having to deal with a screw up like that. Look at his record and kid."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked taping down his anger that was growing for the man in front of him.

Parker leans back in his chair and folds his arms across his chest, "He never told you he was the reason that three cops were killed in that last shootout before LAPD were able to get there and he was the reason. Only reason he had gotten the chance to get the Rice case was because of me and that turned out fun for him in the end except where he had to go and kill the only other parent his son has and will most likely be going to foster care after NCIS finds out his secret and sends him to prison."

Deeks bursts into the room and has him against the wall in a second before Callen can stop him, "What the f*** are you going on about?"

"Damon Rice kept a journal of everything that happened to you the time you were undercover and what you did," he hissed as it took Sam and Callen both to pull the probationary agent off him and Sam still had an arm wrapped around his friends shoulders. "I see you never told them about that."

"I have nothing to hide from them and Rice is dead because he tried to kill me."

"You killed him so he wouldn't let your secrets out from what happened while undercover working for him. NCIS is already looking into what happened," he smiles at the confused looks on his face. "No one had any idea I was also undercover with you which made it an NCIS case can ask Vance about that."

Gibbs storms into the room having enough of the arrogant man, "Care to share with the rest of us?"

"Damon Rice was an arms and drug dealer who was also paranoid so he kept records of everything that happened which also included when he discovered your friend here was a cop and what exactly he did to him which could shed some light into what happened that have no memory."

Deeks shakes his head before punching the wall next to the man's head and storming out of the room and rest of them watch, "Kens-" Callen barely got her name out before the female agent went after her partner and he turned to rest of the others in the room. "No matter what happened with Rice he wont be hurt."

Parker chuckles before sitting back down in the seat, "I can tell you something about your friend that will change people's minds about him."


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:** _never really seen much Deeks and Sam bonding time so thought would add some in there and might get Deeks and Callen in the story somewhere...R&R_

* * *

><p>Callen has a feeling there was something more to what the man was going on about and decided to see what he was talking about, "What you mean?"<p>

"Rice to have the men that worked under him test the drugs before he would himself to make sure someone hadn't done something to them and Deeks at that point was his main man and if you look back you will find a few records at Olympia of an overdoses of Heroin during that time period. LAPD coped it out as part of the case. He had a few close calls like that one."

"Are you saying Deeks had a drug problem?" Sam and Callen share a look. "You think he still does don't you?"

"Anything is possible with the man who am not sure to this day how he even passed his psych evaluations after all that happened to him. Probably found a sympathetic psychologist who he paid or took pity on him for what happened and let him go back to active duty and then he had the kid and hooked up with you a year later."

Kensi looks around the building and soon finds her partner across the street getting some coffee and she could tell he knew she was there as he orders her usual and turns around and they find a bench, "You have no idea what its like not to know what happened during such an important OP like that but also not sure want to know some of it."

She takes a sip of her coffee and sits next to him, "I can see you wish you knew more about what happened to get through your nightmares but more you just want it to go away."

A man in a dark suit walks over to them, "Agent Marty Deeks?" He nods and the man hands him an envelope. "You have been served."

Both agents watch the man walk away and turn to the paper inside the envelop, "God damn them," Deeks says under his breath and turns to his partner who was looking at him. "Rice's parents are petitioning for full custody of him once again on the grounds I am unfit to raise their grandson."

"Does it say about when the court hearing is?" She asked as they stand and head inside and stop in the bullpen.

He looks over the papers in his hand, "Later today but different judge this time though."

Gibbs could see what looked like a summons in his hands, "What they give you now?" He takes the offered paper. "Tony and whoever wants to go with can go. McGee look into the financial records and Ziva is out somewhere talking to one of her many CI's that she has around here about the case or somewhere."

"Ninja has acquired a few informants?" Tony asked since this was the first time he was hearing of them. "I didn't know."

"Wouldn't be an informant if everyone knew you had a few," Deeks said as he sat down at a desk. "You should already know that."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_at the courthouse_

Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks along with Tony walk out of the hearing to see Director Vance standing getting out of the elevator and he walks over to him and shakes his head before motioning for them to follow him into an office and once inside they wonder why he was there, "Seems this time around they got something?"

Tony who still is fuming sits down before punch something after all they all were mad about what the ruling was for an already traumatized toddler who they all had come to care about in such a small amount of time and all knew he couldn't handle being around the grandparents for long, "Visitation 3 times a week with a case worker."

"Agent Deeks, I know this is hard but maybe something good will come of all this and he does need them." Deeks storms out of the room and they all watch him. "What the hell?"

Sam is the one to follow him after stopping Kensi who return answers him, "Rice's parents vowed last time that they would do anything it took to make sure their grandson was going to stay with them for the rest of his life and we were sure they had plotted with their son to kidnap him on more than one occasion."

Deeks could tell someone was following him once he left the office and turns surprised it was Sam and not his partner who hands him coffee, "Deeks, you okay?"

"I know they are up to something when it comes to Alex but I can't prove anything. And we all know what that kind of enviroment can and will do to his already fragile psyche."

The big man pats the man he had over time began to think as part of his extended family the more he had the chance to know him outside of work, "Nate is flying in here tomorrow to talk to the judge about all of that. He already has had enough trouble because of that family no need to add to it and damage his head. He will be fine in the long run."

"You ever have this much trouble with your in-laws?"

Sam snorts at the shaggy man, "The first time we met they thought Michelle and me wouldn't last more than a week."

"Because you two seem to be polar opposites?" He sees him nod. "I can see where they would get the idea but seems we all need someone to go home to," he spots rest of their team with Tony coming their way and Alex wiggles out of Kensi arms and rushes over and hugs Sam. "Not feeling the love anymore."

Alex grins at Sam before the man sets on his feet and he runs over to his father, "I wuv you daddy."

"I love you too kiddo. How about we grab some lunch and head back before Gibbs starts wondering if we got lost and sends out search party?"

This earns a laugh from everyone, "Boss will be calling so if not back and better grab something for Ziva and probie or she might come after all of us for making her stay there and not getting her lunch."

Alex smiles once they get on the road again, "Stay wif Tabby?"

"Yeah, going to spend rest of the day with aunt Abby and watch movies down in her lab," Tony told him and could see him smiling and whispers. "Have a crush there little man?"

Alex looks at him confused, "What is a cwush daddy?"

Sam whose driving turns his head a little to see Kensi sitting next to him suppress a laugh as listen to him answer his son and not missing the death glare Deeks was sending the senior field agent sitting next to him and the punch to the leg that Kensi turned around and administered wishing she was sitting near him, "Means you like her."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_back to the lab_

Abby has her music already off since she already figured out they gotten out of court and wanted to make sure if Alex was asleep when he got there she didn't wake him up once again to her loud music and ending up scaring him which made him cry for ten minutes last time and smiles when the elevator tells her someone was coming as the toddler runs inside her lab and loops his small arms around her legs and she lifts him up and he wraps his arms around her neck, "Ready for some fun this afternoon?"

He nods into her shoulder, "Yeah, a lot of movies and games."

She kisses the side of his head grinning until see rest of her visitors, "Didn't go to well?"

Tony shakes his head in an answer as rest of them walk out of the lab, "Not all to well but the doc is heading here in the morning and should have a word with the judge and see from there. You two behave down here and try to not almost destroy the lab this time we leave you alone in here together."

Abby snickers before smacking him in the shoulder, "That was you and me Tony plus he will be watching cartoons most of the time or napping in my office away from my babies."

He rolls his eyes at the thought of when they almost destroyed the lab with a plan gone wrong, "Have no idea where you get that idea Abbs?"

Gibbs walks in and slaps the back of his head and hands her a Caf-Pow, "Let's go DiNozzo."

Tony rubs the back of his head before following him to the elevator knowing was best, "Got your six boss."

* * *

><p><strong>an:** _not sure where heading with the next few chapters so might be a few days before update this again but will be updating a few of my other stories in the meantime_


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: **_decided to throw a twist into the story and see where it goes_

* * *

><p>Abby is working in her lab and trying to find more information when she looks over someone walks into her lab and see Director Vance plus Nate walk inside and she points to her office where Alex was curled up on her futon sound asleep as she leads them to her computer screen, "Seems that NCIS wasn't the only ones looking into Rice but the FBI had a case against him about two years ago when they suspected him of murdering two drug dealers but their key witness that linked him was found murdered two days before he was set to testify against him."<p>

"So what happened to the case?" Vance asked him. "Why didn't we know about this?"

She shakes her head but clicks away, "Seems not something that they shared with everyone since they also thought he was involved in selling weapons and drugs over the border in Juarez, Mexico but no one will say anything. As for not telling NCIS they were trying to make a case before they went after him again."

"Seemed like they didn't want you messing up their case," someone said from the doorway and Abby turns around squealing before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "Abbs can't breath," she releases him and he kisses the top of her head. "Been a while since seen you Nate."

Nate looks to see Vance confused, "Rex Rayner meet the Director Leon Vance."

"Nice to meet the director of NCIS. I have worked with Hetty and her team quite a few times over the years-" he gets interrupted by a slap to the back of the head and holds out a cup of coffee in which Gibbs takes from him. "Why is it every time that I see you have to do that? Last time we worked together I ended up with a concussion from so many hits."

Gibbs rolls his eyes at him and hands Abby a caf-pow, "Get anything from the evidence the FBI sent?"

She takes her drink from him and a drink before drinking some and then setting it down turning to her computer, "Okay, they had done everything to his laptop and found nothing but I dug some more on the hard drive and with a little tweaking I was able to find a few videos but they do date back a few years and just got them cleared up."

"Well can you tell what they are then?" Gibbs asked her and she starts the movie and shows Rice and another man beating someone. "Okay see if can identify them both."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a few hours later_

Deeks walks into the bullpen after a long day of classes to see Alex sitting at Ziva's desk coloring something in her lap and she looks over winking at him as Alex has no idea he was there and he walks over and kisses the top of his head which caused the little boy to look at him before throwing his arms around his neck squealing, "Daddy."

Kensi shakes her head from her spot at Tony's desk, "Been asking when you would get here every five minutes for late two hours."

He rolls his eyes at her and turns back to his son as he lifts him up before walking back to his desk, "Need to talk buddy."

The child looks at him all sad, "Did not mean to bweak the computew."

He shakes his head before setting him on his desk and sitting himself in the chair, "I know its okay but going to be spending the afternoon with your grandparents."

"Who awe they? Scawy people?" He asked with tears forming in his eyes. "No go. I am good."

"I know you are but the judge we saw yesterday said they can take you for a few hours today but Darcy will be there with you."

D'Arcy Kennan walks over and he shooed her escort away, "You must be Alex?" He doesn't look at her and she kneals next to the desk. "Gibbs said your a brave little man and I am here to make sure you have a good time with them today but once over you will come right back here and go home. Okay?"

Deeks runs a hand through his son's blonde hair, "Gibbs and D'Arcy are good friends. If she thinks something is wrong one call and will come and get you."

He looks up between the two of them, "Pwomise to?"

"Yes, I promise and will be waiting here for you when all done."

She smiles at them, "How about we get going?"

The ride to the restaurant is quiet as she keeps glancing at him and could tell he was scared and she wondered why her friend requested she be the case worker to be watching them as they get there she walks over and opens the door and helps him out before they walk inside to meet a couple, "Nice to see you Alex," Jane Rice said.

Lucas Rice smiles watching his grandson sit in a chair, "So you like it out here?"

"I love the snow here. No back home."

A woman comes over with a notepad and pen, "Know what want or need a moment?"

D'Arcy looks over the children menu seeing him point, "He will have the orange juice chicken and rice. I will have Sweet and sour pork."

The waitress turns to both of the others at the table, "Sweet and sour chicken for her and steak for me."

She smiles and hands Alex some crayons and a place mat for him to color, "Will be back with your orders soon."

"The last time we tried to get custody of our grandson we know went about it all wrong. We have tried to make amends with our children and slowly we are but he's all we have left of Damon," Jane Rice told the woman. "Marty has known our family since he was a kid and we care about him still but don't get why he wont let us see him."

"I have heard a few things and he seems to be concerned about what Alex may hear from you about what you think. He has had a terrible past few months and-"

Lucas stops her, "We know our son was wrong with whatever he was trying to do that lead to his death but we do hope we can have a chance to know our grandson."

"Give him time to get use to the idea. Not saying things will change right away but over time he might."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a few hours later_

Deeks and Kensi are both sitting in the bullpen waiting since he had gotten a call from D'Arcy who informed him she was leaving the restaurant and would be at the Navy Yard shortly and look over as the elevator opens and Alex runs into the bullpen grinning before bouncing in front of them wanting to be picked up, "How was dinner?" Kensi asked him. "Have fun?"

He shows them a stuffed turtle in his arms, "They had a tank thewe and turtles inside. They got me this at store."

D'Arcy joins them soon, "He had a nice time getting to know them. There was a tank there and he saw some turtles and after they saw how much he liked them they offered to take him to the store and pick one out which he had a hard time choosing from the different ones they had there."

Deeks shakes his head, "You have fun tonight?"

Alex nods his head yawning, "Was fun and had chicken and wice."

"Well Abby is waiting to hear all about it down in the lab but will be heading home before bedtime," Kensi takes him down to the lab. "Come one."

"Marty, you need to give them a chance to see what they are trying to do. When we talked it seemed they wanted to have the chance to spend time with him and he did enjoy it. They are moving back to Los Angeles in a month to be closer to some of her ailing family that still live there."

He could tell she was telling the truth, "I will give it a try. After all only grandparents he has."

"Seems you might not have a lot of family around you but by what I can tell your team seems to care for you like one. Seems just like what Gibbs and his family is. Give them a chance."

She pats him on th shoulder and he smiles, "I can at least try."


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: **_I know that FLETC is in Georgia but for this thought would be in Quantico and couldn't come up with what else to add to this so going to skip a few weeks until he's done with rest of his training after the next chapter but the next one is going to have some hilarity involved_

* * *

><p><em>a few days later<em>

Abby typed away at her computer with her music blasting away as she was trying to find something for their case as Callen walks into the lab. She didn't pay any attention to the door opening until he turned off her music to spin around and see him standing there with a Caf-Pow as she skips over taking it from him, "What brings you to Labby?"

He hands her a USB following her back to her computer, "Got it from a friend."

She shoots him a look before accessing the files, "That person wouldn't happen to be a certain Rex Rainer?"

He holds up his hands, "He couldn't make it so he send to you he will stop by next time he was in town after his OP was over."

She shakes her head before pulling something up, "Everything that your friend had on Damon Rice which seems that goes back a few years. A lot on his operations that am going to look into and see if something there that had no idea about or can lead us somewhere to help with something that can."

He pats her on the shoulder, "Let us know when you find something on there."

He was walking away when she raced over and pulled him back to her computer, "Found what been looking for. A file on everyone in his organization and already running the names against what's in LAPD and your files that already seems that weren't in there," she prints the list out handing it to him. "Names and addresses."

He heads to the bullpen to drop the list on Gibbs desk, "Names on there are some connected to Rice that we had no idea they were involved. Abby is running everything."

Director Vance walked into the bullpen, "Better make that quick because the CIA and FBI are trying to take this from you."

Kensi, McGee and Tony walk in, "What Abbs find?" Tony asked.

"A list of names and they all have one address in common so let's go," Callen said and was stopped by Kensi. "What?"

"Callen, we can't do this without Deeks," she told him. "Can we?"

Sam and Deeks walk in, "What about me?" Deeks asked as they look at him. "Classes were cancel something about a gas leak."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_at the address_

Gibbs and Callen each pull up a few house down from the address as both teams pile out of the cars checking their gear. McGee had gone with leaving Nell, Eric and Abby in MTAC looking at the screens to see them all getting set-up with weapons that are lethal action as look around at each other, "Callen, you guys take the back," Gibbs said. "We take the front."

Callen and Sam lead the way to the back door and spots another door, "Kens, Deeks side door."

Kensi and Deeks move to the other door, "Delta team set," Kensi said.

Gibbs looks at his team, "Alpha team all set."

Callen and Sam share a look, "Bravo team a go." Gibbs counts to one before they all bust down a door.

Kensi and Deeks take cover behind some crates as they take on some firepower, "Deeks? Kens?" Eric said into his comm since they didn't have eyes on them. "Deeks?"

Deeks looks at his partner who nods, "Were here, otehrs?"

"Blueprints show the main offices are on the floor above you," Nell told them. "About ten offices on each floor so total of twenty."

Gibbs split up with McGee as Ziva and Tony went the other way meeting up with Sam and Callen, "All clear that way," Sam said. "Anything?"

McGee shakes his head, "Nothing so far."

"There are two sets of stairs," Abby spoke this time. "Each going to the floors above you."

Kensi heads to the stairs closest to them, "Were taking these stairs and 1st floor."

Ziva and Tony join them, "Ziva and me will meet you on the 2nd floor," Tony said.

"Be careful not sure how many are in there still," Abby voiced what they all were thinking.

Sam opens the door so Callen goes in first both taking out two gunman. Kensi opens the door so her partner goes in both taking out someone but none of them meet with more as see each other in the middle of the huge hallway all reloading their weapons as share a look between partners, "Gibbs its clear here."

"Well, get up here and help," he told him. "If not there means up here."

Tony looks over at the stairs to see Kensi and Deeks joining them at the door, "anything, Abbs?"

"Sorry can't tell you anything," she said.

"Kens and me took out two guys," Deeks said. "Guys?"

"Sam and me took out four guys," Callen said. "How many were on that list located in DC?"

Eric is the first to respond, "There are eleven that have that addressed listed there."

Nell continues, "But four more in Los Angeles and Carter's team are taking them down now."

Gibbs opens the door letting the others go in first at the same time Tony does the same thing all met with gunfire taking cover.

Deeks looks above the crate he was behind, "I spot at least two over here and heavily armed."

Kensi shakes her head as she shoots another one, "there was another one."

Ziva take one out, "Three down."

"Four to go," Tony said checking his weapon. "Boss?"

Gibbs takes out one as Sam does the same, "Two down."

Callen looks around not seeing anyone, "Have to be hiding so be careful."

Deeks turns around just in time to shoot someone before has the chance to shoot Kensi, "One left."

A man looks around as hear the shooting stop as pop up just in time Tony points a gun at back of his head, "Don't give me a reason to shoot you."

The man turns to face him with his hands in the air to see Kensi in the distance, "Help over here Kens."

She rolls her eyes walking over, "He's one of us DiNozzo."

Tony glares at him dropping his gun, "Why not help us out than?"

He drops his hands, "The man who was just shot had been holding me hostage until went out there to help his friends."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_back at the Navy Yard_

Rex Rainer was sitting on a table in the morgue as Ducky was looking him over to make sure he was good as Gibbs walks into the room staring at the younger man who shrugs before hopping off the table and following him to the elevator where once it start Gibbs shuts it off immediately, "What are you doing here?"

"I was working a case busting an arms dealer in DC when my cover was blown. Those guys knocked me out."

"What you know about them?"

"They ran with Rice running his business in DC area. You burned the building and the team in Los Angeles took down all the men left. Effectively shutting down his business."

Gibbs flipped the switch and they ride to the bullpen where both teams are waiting, "Whose he?" Tony asked.

"Rex Rainer whose a former NCIS agent and rumors running around that works for either CIA or the FBI," Kensi said first. "Which one?"

"At the moment my cover was burned I was working for NCIS. The director has everything that was working in."

Fornell walked in slapping him in back of the head, "Director isn't pleased that you had gone to NCIS with the information and not us."

"And which one is that? FBI or CIA or DOJ?"

Director Vance walked down the stairs joining them, "All of them but considering we finally stopped his organization can be forgotten for now."

"What happens from here?" Tony asked.

"Agent Callen and his team can head back home while you get back to work," he said heading back to his office but hands Callen a folder. "Flight itinerary."

Sam looks at it frowning, "Leave here at 6am and get there at 6am."

"Three hour flight back home and get there in time to get to the office?" Rex asked but Kensi punched his arm. "Shutting up now."

"How about we go out for drinks on Hetty?" Callen asked all of them.

"Drinks on her," Rex said smirking. "Paperwork can wait until morning for that."

Alex skips in with Palmer holding his hand, "Daycare called said no one picked him up."

Tony and Deeks share a look, "Autopsy gremlin? How would you like to babysit tonight?" Tony asked him.

Palmer looked down at the little boy he had started to like, "Hmm, why?"

"They are leaving in the morning and can't take him to the bar so?"

"Sure, Breena and me can watch him for the night. Providing you supply the food and car seat."

Deeks raises an eyebrow at Gibbs and Ducky, "I think the lad can have some fun with Mr Palmer for one evening."


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: **_I got the name of the bar from the show Bones that also is based in DC but this chapter is long but the next one is where finally graduates and back to LA; as for the build-a-bear I had some fun trying to build one online_

* * *

><p>Deeks and Palmer headed to the parking garage where he picked up the booster seat in his rental car before following him over to his car placing it inside before Alex climbs inside where he kisses the kid on the forehead and set a bear and blanket inside smirking as hear snickering behind him, "Have fun with them and see you in the morning."<p>

Alex wraps his arms around his arm kissing him on the cheek, "Pomise to be thewe in the mowning?"

"Yep, Palmer will bring you back here in the morning and spend the day with Abby."

Kensi watched him seem sad before walking over to her partner, "Think he wants to say goodbye to us in the morning."

Palmer shakes his head thinking a moment, "Flight leaves at 6 so hard to wake up that early in the morning?"

"He doesn't take much to wake up but can pick him up before leave for the airport. Ducky did say you had an early morning."

"Yeah, Breena is leaving early for a conference in Manassas," he told him. "She can get him up in the morning."

Deeks kissed him on the forehead, "See you in the morning and be good for them."

Kensi smirked as he walked off as Palmer left, "You going to be okay leaving him alone?"

He raised an eyebrow as they head back to his car, "First adventure for him away from home but will be fine."

Sam pats him on the shoulder, "Am sure if keep telling yourself that will believe you will be fine. Michelle was the same way when the kids were little."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_at The Founding Father's_

Gibbs watches as Abby drags McGee to the dance floor while Tony and Ziva were at the bar ordering drinks for all of them as Deeks walks in while on his cell phone but Kensi was rolling her eyes at something that he had said ready to kill him. Sam and Callen follow close behind all scanning the room as they head to where Gibbs was seated, "Been a while since in here," Callen said to his friend. "Let's try to make sure what happened last time doesn't repeat itself."

Tony looks at them, "What happened?"

"Gibbs in a pissing match with few FBI guys," Gibbs slapped the back of his head. "What happened last two times came here."

"Because he doesn't play well with others?" Abby asked.

"Yep," both answered her earning a head slap. "Shutting up."

Ziva and Kensi walk over to the group setting the drinks around the table, "Good thing that these drinks are on Hetty," Tony joked. "Anyone game for pool?"

Deeks grabs his beer, "If fern is up for it we can beat your ass."

Kensi and Ziva sigh as they follow their partner's over to the pool table, "But since were more superior of the teams," Tony said. "We get to go first."

Ziva leaned against the wall so did Kensi, "Different having him here with Tony?" Kensi asked. "Must be so much fun?"

"They have their moments where want to strangle one or both of them," they both chuckle. "Once get into something they never seem to shut down. Abby has become protective of him though."

Deeks stops himself as Tony breaks the balls but one flies off the table hitting the wall, "Damn, if you are that bad maybe should make a bet."

Tony smirked at the younger man, "Okay, but this time something the woman can do."

"Alright, winning team picks a song the other team has to sing for karaoke?"

"Sounds good but hope you like to lose."

Deeks rolls his eyes, "Bring it on DiNozzo." Kensi shoots the next three times each time one goes in but misses the forth shot. Ziva makes two shots but misses one. Deeks takes a shot and it bounces off the side wall and flies into the air and smacks Tony in middle of his forehead making them all laugh.

Tony slaps the back of his head, "Will remember that while still here by yourself." Tony makes one shot and misses the next. "Just a fluke." Kensi and Ziva each make one each.

Deeks makes two more shots and his last shot bounces off the wall next to where Tony was standing but then bounces twice on the table before knocking in the last 8 ball before giving Kensi a high-five before Tony glared at both of them as Ziva shakes her head at how immature he was being right then, "We can decide on the song."

Abby watched as Tony and Ziva sang _'Pretty Woman' _but McGee was laughing while taping the whole thing, "Timmy, not nice to tape their misery."

Callen walks over and passes her a beer, "How about the time DiNozzo taped you singing to one of your machines last month and posted it on Youtube?"

Abby groaned at the memory, "Well, can't hurt to pick on him but Ziva will get over it."

* * *

><p><em>in the morning<em>

Deeks was the first one to arrive at Dulles International Airport and heads to the small café that was inside where was meeting up with the team and Breena as he orders some coffee but didn't miss as he could hear small feet running towards him while trying hard to giggle to loud as he runs over jumping into his father's lap, "Hi daddy."

He smiled over at Breena who sets the booster seat and duffel bag nearby, "Was a lot of fun to have him for the night. If you want to have another night would love to watch him for you."

She kissed the small boy on the head before leaving, "You have fun with Jimmy and Breena?"

A woman walks over with glass of chocolate milk smiling at the little boy, "Aww, good morning there little man aren't we here really early? Flying home or just getting here?"

Deeks hands him the glass before answering her, "Actually some friends are heading home this morning and he wanted to make sure to see them before they left."

She hands him a few menus, "Let me know when know what you want."

Alex smiles as he turns to face his chest but sips his milk, "Tired still?" he felt him nod. "Well, Abby has the morning off and has some plans for both of you."

Kensi, Sam and Callen walk in and sit around the table as Alex squirms in his arms until scoots over into Callen's lap frowning, "Haf to go?"

Sam pats him on the head, "Before you know it will be heading back home to."

Callen passes him a photo from the night before that Abby snapped of all four of them playing pool, "Am sure if ask Abby she could call us and talk."

He was passed around so could hug all three of them, "Will miss you."

Their flight was called, "That's us guys," Callen said. "Have fun in the snow while out here."

Kensi kissed him on the forehead, "Have some fun and see you soon," she hugged the small boy before turning to her partner who was standing up. "Be careful can't always come running out here every time you find some way or another to land yourself into more trouble."

He kisses her briefly, "Can try but can't promise everything just be careful too." He watched them go through the gate and turned to see Alex was falling asleep in the chair so he grabs the bag and seat since Callen had paid the bill he heads to where parked his car and easily sets everything inside before heading out. "Abby has the morning off and so plans on taking you somewhere cool."

"Whewe?" he asked yawning. "Am tiwed."

"Meeting her at Gibbs place and she didn't tell me where. We have a few things to do this morning and since she needed a day off volunteered to do something with you."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_at Gibbs house_

Abby pulled up outside his place to see that only car there was Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Ziva's vehicles so she grabs her bag along with the bag of donuts before heading inside to see that everyone was in the kitchen so she puts the food on the counter, "Good morning everyone."

Gibbs looked up from his paper, "Morning Abbs what doing here so early?"

"Don't you have the day off?" McGee asked.

"For the first time in months," Ziva said. "Is what you said when saw you last night."

"Yes but am meeting Marty here and taking Alex out for a morning of fun but no wont tell you what planning but he will have a blast and sure has never been there before."

The front door opened and Deeks walks inside to the kitchen where Abby sighed at seeing her friend was asleep but she shakes her head, "I can have breakfast here and maybe by then he will be up." Deeks puts him on the couch in the living room and returns pouring himself some coffee to drink. "So what you have to do today?"

"Deeks has classes to get to and the rest of us have paperwork from the last case," Tony said. "What do you have planned for the little munchkin?"

She shakes her head, "Will find out at dinner tonight."

Alex wakes up smiling, "Hi Tabby."

She scoops him up kissing top of his head, "Now that your awake can go and have some fun," she said before putting him into the booster seat she already had in her hearse. "Now am sure never have been where going and will have a blast so let's roll."

The ride to the place was in silence since he had fallen back to sleep and she grins as pull up to Potomac Mills Mall that was located Woodbridge, VA and pulls out his stroller that made sure to grab before she sets him inside and heads inside spotting the first store but runs a hand through his blonde hair, "Hey can you wake up?"

He opens his eyes, "We hewe alweady?"

She kisses his forehead, "I hear it's your dad's birthday in few days and thought this place has great spot to get him something from favorite teams." They head inside to see a few people standing in line but she heads over to where basketballs were and grabs a few and hands one to him smiling. "You like the Los Angeles Lakers?"

He nods his head, "Love watching them wif daddy."

"Well, seems their having a thing here this morning so can get some signatures and pictures."

A man in a black suit walks over smiling at her, "Abigail it has been far to long since seen or heard from you. How have you been?"

She pulls him into a hug, "Only been about five years but been pretty good. But see you guys have been having a few good seasons so far."

He smirks down at the small boy, "Your little guy or no?"

She picks him up but he buries his head in her shoulder, "Alex is a friend's son but a huge Laker's fan along with his dad. Heard about you coming here for last day before heading home and decided that could use a few signatures since his dad's bday is next month and you guys are in town right now."

He pats her on the head, "Sure. Whose your favorite kiddo?"

"Kobe," he said quietly. "And daddies."

Abby smiles as follows him to where they were setting up tables and he hands them a few balls, "We used them during the playoffs this year but can have them."

Alex grins as he has all the players sign both balls and gets a small and used hat both signed by the Kobe Bryant, "Thank you."

Abby leads him out of the store, "So was that great?"

He bounces in place as leave the store, "That was so awesome."

They got out of the store and he was holding onto the stroller walking as she looked around at the different stores and spotted another one he was sure to love, "How about we build-a-bear?" he looked up at her confused. "You can make your own friend and have fun."

He follows her to where a bunch of stuffed animals are and she lifts him up but takes him a few minutes to find a 16 in. cheetah he wanted, "This one."

She kisses top of his head as set him on the ground, "Adorable but now have to choose an outfit, stuff him and name him."

He shakes his head as choose a Alvin red hoodie, black carpenter jeans and chopper hot lights all for the outfit, "Now what?" She leads him over to stuff the animal before heading to the register where the cashier hands her a birth certificate and they leave heading for the food court for some lunch. "Thank you Tabby."

She pats him on the head, "Your welcome what's his name?"

He yawns still tired from the early morning, "Max."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_back at FLETC training_

Deeks walks into the main building scanning around the room and see a few of the others people who were also in his class but didn't miss a few guys in suits that didn't seem to belong but everyone headed into the first classroom to sit around as the two men set up a few things in front of the room before addressing them, "Director Vance wanted us to come in here and show all of you some different weapons and things that ou may come across in the field of other places during your time with NCIS.'"

Deeks sighed having a feeling was going to be a long day, "Heading to NCIS headquarter to look at some of the weapons and things they have there and see the different areas," the ride there was in silence other than a few people chatting among themselves as they pulled up and after checking in and getting through security Deeks was the last one, "Let's go recruit."

Deeks couldn't place where he knew the two guys from as he showed the guard his pass and badge, "Good morning all of you. The director is waiting in MTAC to speak to you," the guard said. "Should head there."

Gibbs looked up as the elevator dinged and everyone piled out and stopped by his bullpen, "Paulson been a while."

Adam Paulson shakes the older man's hand, "Gibbs been a few years but you still here?" he nodded. "Thought would have been gone years ago," he turned to the group. "This is the bullpen area for the team NCIS teams including Major Crimes Response Team leader but probably the oldest agent still working here Gibbs."

Deeks shared a look with Ziva who could tell he was extremely bored, "Vance is waiting so need to go."

Vance looked up as the doors opened and they piled inside, "Take a seat somewhere around here and will watch a few movies about what you will encounter in this job."

Paulson didn't miss how Deeks was standing off to the side of the room or the look he had shared with the director, "More than enough seats to sit down, Deeks."

Sam teh technician inside the room starts the video as Vance stands off to the side of the room watching as the group watched the videos but Deeks was fighting to stay awake through parts that he knew until the end when the lights came back on and Paulson and his friend addressed them once again, "Now get to see Autopsy and the lab here."

One woman raised her hand, "Were going to see a dead body?"

"Dr Mallard is working on a case at the moment and welcomes all of you to come and see him," Vance said. "Ms Scuito is expecting you too."

Palmer looked up from where we was standing next to the exam table when the doors open, "Their here doctor."

Ducy smiled at the newcomers not missing how most of them seemed to be fighting the urge to puke, "The petty officer here was found murdered last night but cause of death is still a mystery. can any of you catch anything on the x-ray or the blood results over there that may help determine what happened to him? He was missing for the last four months and jump found."

A few started at the x-ray and most avoided the body but Deeks looked at both and then at over the whole skeleton that they had been examining, "He was hit over the head with something hard that cracked his skull but that was inflicted most mortem but seems someone injected him with enough cyanide to kill 10 guys."

Ducky smirked but a few of the others shake their heads, "How did you come up with that? Mr Deeks?"

"Well, you're looking at his skull right now and there's no blood around the wound which indicates he was already dead or would be."

Ducky nods as look at the results, "Good observation. This reminds me of the time..."

Deeks drowns him out as he goes on about a story, "Dr Mallard, we should be heading to see Abby."

"Well, I am sure Abigail is looking forward to have some newcomers to chat with but do make sure not to touch anything in there or face her wrath."

Palmer smirks at his friend as they leave heading for the lab where all of them except Deeks cover their ears from the loud music that was blasting so loud could be heard before they even got off the elevator but he shakes his head before turning off the radio smart enough to move back as she turns around surprised her music was turned off, "Oh, your all here."

"Ms Scuito, were here for the demonstration of your lab," Paulson said. "All your for a few hours."

She watched them leave and passes out nametags, "A few things you need to own about Labby-"

One woman raised her hand, "What is labby?"

She sighed, "Labby is call my lab. Now I have a few rules that need to follow, 1. don't touch my machines/evidence/papers 2. don't touch Bert."

A man raised his hand, "Who and what is Bert?"

She pointed to the stuff hippo who had a name tag on along with earmuffs, "My lab assistant Bert over there."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a while later_

Deeks and a few of the other recruits in the class were standing around the small area of the lab as Abby was demonstrating something on her computer that was in the room. Two of the other guys there stepped over to her table that had a few chemical bottles and beakers before smirking at each other touching a container on the table right before if starts smoking which caused everyone to start coughing before rushing out of the room but Deeks scans the group realizing Abby was missing so he ran back inside pulling her out and hitting the alarm outside the lab, "Abbs?"

Gibbs was sitting at his desk when McGee gasped, "What McGee?"

"An alert came to my computer," he said. "Abby just hit the alarm for her lab."

"Let's go McGee," he turned to Tony and Ziva. "You stay here."

"She's suppose to be showing the recruits a few things but nothing to sound the alarm."

Deeks had gotten off the phone with Ducky who was heading there as the elevator stopped there revealing Gibbs and McGee, "What the hell just happened?"

"Some of the evidence just started smoking," a man said. "Whatever it was."

Abby shifts around until finally stand up and the alarm turns off and she inspect the evidence, "Davenport was the last man to try to do this about two months ago but no evidence to prove it. I can see a few good prints already and think can run them to see if can match them against what have in the system."

McGee watches her head back into the lab, "You all coming in?" they follow them inside. "Abbs?"

She was running the prints before throw her arms around Deeks neck, "Thanks for saving me back there."

He blushes a little, "Gibbs would have killed me if left you inside there."

She hears a ding and smirks, "Prints belong to James Davenport. We have him."


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:** _sorry for the bad updating but have had a bad case of writers block for quite a few different chapters that am trying to work past  
><em>

**Summary:**_ Deeks hangs out with team Gibbs but how much trouble can they get into with them?_

* * *

><p><em>a few days later<em>

Deeks wakes up to someone crawling onto his bed and faked being asleep as a small body pounced on his stomach giggling as set of arms wrap around the small child who in returned tried to tickle him but didn't take long for him to concede when was laughing so hard had trouble catching his breath, "Morning bud."

Alex settled down as laid back down on his chest, "Mowing daddy."

He was about to say something more but his phone started to ring and smiled at the caller id, "Morning there sunshine."

Kensi rolled her eyes at her partner who even on other side of the country still found ways to annoy her, "Thought would call and wish you a happy birthday."

He grinned down at his son who was playing with Monty who sat on the bed, "Called to tell me that at 4 in the morning your time?"

She mumbled something under her breath, "Don't over think it but had stake out right now and not sure when would have the chance to call you again."

"Thanks for the call princess," he hands Alex the phone. "Say hi to Kens," he told his son as set him on his hip and walked downstairs and let Monty outside noting that there was a package on the counter wrapped in blue paper and another one in yellow both with fancy bows on the top of them.

Gibbs walked in, "They were mailed to the office last night for you."

He set him on the counter pouring some coffee and took his phone back, "Thanks for the presents Kens."

"Little man and rest of the team got you a few things but got to go."

Alex frowned as he hung up, "Open?"

Just then both phones started ringing and minute later Gibbs answered, "Paperwork for the day."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Abby looked up when the doors to her lab opened and someone ran crashing into her legs and she lifted him up to sit on the table that housed her computers kissing him on the cheek and glanced over to see Deeks standing in the doorway grinning like _'kid that was caught with hand in cookie jar'_ and pecks him on the cheek, "What you doing here so early?"

"Class is here for the day with firearms and hand-to-hand training," he said. "With few agents."

She shook her head, "Happy birthday Marty."

"Thanks for the tickets for tonight but you coming with?"

"Already arranged for Ziva and Tony to watch little man for the night so don't have to worry about him," she said grinning. "Since he loves them."

Alex looks up from poking Bert, "Huh?"

Ziva walked in with Tony behind her, "Training with the probie's why us?"

Ziva slapped the back of his head, "Either this or cold case files for next week."

He rolled his eyes, "Think would rather cold cases than deal with probie's that don't know how to do anything right."

Deeks rolled his eyes at the two partners and kissed top of his son's head, "See you later alligator."

Alex hugged him, "After a while cwocidile."

The walk to the room where all of the recruits that he was training with was in silence until they got there and noticed along with the instructors Vance was standing with them. Tony and Ziva joined them and all was quiet when someone cleared their throat and all eyes were turned to where the four of them were standing. "Your instructors here have expressed some concerns," Vance addressed the group noting where Deeks was standing. "About whether or not you all could handle yourselves in shooting a weapon or hand-to-hand fighting. So have found some seasoned agents to take over that part of your training for the next few days."

Tomkins one of the instructors continued, "Agents David and DiNozzo have taken off valuable time from normal caseload to help out."

Tony watched as the other three left leaving them alone, "Guess should start with shooting. But first will show you around Forensic Lab, know why?"

"Get to know where it's at?" One guy asked.

"See that hot goth?" Another one asked.

"Get to know the machines?" A third one asked.

"So can get to know how things get processed?" Deeks asked.

Ziva nodded to her friend, "Right. The Firearms Lab is also in there and get to know how different type of evidence is processed-"

"And maybe see the armory in this place," Tony said earning a headslap from his partner. "Not in front of the group."

Abby looked up from her computer when someone cleared their throat behind her and she smiled at the group, "Nice to see you again. We can take a tour around me Lab's and then can show you to the armory and from there on about the different weapons and uses agents may have for them. Any questions so far?"

Deeks raised his hand, "Will we get to use a few?"

"That's up to them but am sure David and DiNozzo would be happy to let you," she lead them deeper into her lab and to where the armory was making most of the group gasp at how many different weapons that were there. "A lot of them aren't even ever used but can use them to run see what may have been used to shoot someone."

"So which ones are we going to try?" one man asked.

Abby pulled out a few, "Usually agents will carry a Sig Sauer but in some cases where needed an agent can take something more powerful."

Tony grinned, "Let's head to the outdoor shooting range and see what you got."

Deeks rolled his eyes at his enthusiasm, "Abbs, should we be scared?"

She pats him on the shoulder, "Only if you kick his butt more than once today."

The walk to the range was short and all gathered around the empty area, "A lot of times that would need something that's more powerful than a handgun we tend to lean towards a M4 MWS can know why?"

Deeks was leaning against the wall bored as no one answered, "Because has a firing range of 1,800ft and can fire up to 900 rounds a minute."

Ziva nodded at her friend, "When a sniper rifle is needed that really depends on the shooter and what they like to use."

"So are we going to try out a few?" the same guy asked again. "Seems only fair."

"Abby is bringing over a few different ones that can try out today and get the feel and then will try some accuracy in Sig."

Deeks and Abby came back with case of guns and laid them out on a table, "There are a few shotguns and sniper rifles here to try out but don't shoot anyone."

"For a shotgun a Winchester 1300 comes in handy either in 12-or-20 gauge but the range is only about 160ft."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Deeks had long since grown bored with watching his classmates fail miserably with shooting and wondered why in the hell he was even with a group that was more than likely headed to a desk job somewhere that would never need them to even use a gun outside of FLETC. He pulled out his phone hitting speed dial as Hetty answered, "Yes Mr Deeks?"

"Why am I with a class of computer tech people?" he asked her. "Most of them can't shoot and wont need to after FLETC."

She shook her head, "Everyone that passes through there needs a little bit of training just incase something comes up and they need to know how to use one."

"Yeah, I know look at Nell and she knows how to use one."

"It may seem boring to you but maybe you can teach them a thing or two because it can't be all too much fun for rest of the class especially with Mr DiNozzo today."

He yelped in pain a one of the other people misfires one of the Sig's and shot him in the shoulder, "I need to go but nice talking to you."

Ziva and Tony rushed over, "Think that means class is over for you," Tony said. "Should have been paying attention."

"Think will be strangling you DiNozzo," he said. "Let's finish this all inside."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Abby looked up from her paperwork when the doors to her lab opened and the class walked in and she noted that Deeks was holding his right shoulder but she helped them put the weapons away and handed an incident report to the one that had shot him but glared at her friends, "How did this happen?"

Tony shakes his head, "He wasn't paying attention and didn't notice the other guy took safety off the gun and misfired hitting him in the shoulder."

"Go and see what Ducky has to say about that."

Ducky and Palmer look over as the doors to autopsy open, "Martin, not that enjoy your company but what brings you down here? Don't you have class?"

"Another student shot me with a Sig and wanted to let you look at it."

Ducky motioned for him to sit in his office as he grabbed his bag examining the wound, "Didn't go to far in so just have to dress it and let it heal with some stitches."

Gibbs walked in as he was finishing, "Can't go one year without someone in a class getting shot."

Deeks glared at the older man, "Thanks for telling me that now."


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N:** _sorry for the bad updating but have had a bad case of writers block for quite a few different chapters that am trying to work past  
><em>

**Summary:**_ Deeks hangs out with team Gibbs but how much trouble can they get into with them?_

* * *

><p>It was the evening before graduation and Deeks was helping team Gibbs with a case while Abby was working on getting his team there. McGee looked up from his computer when he had found something, "Boss, may have found where Harris is hiding."<p>

"What did you find?" Gibbs asked him.

"Chelsea Larson had been dating him on and off again for the last eight years," he said standing up using the clicker so something popped up on the big monitor. "Seems that she was in constant communication with the petty officer that corresponded with the his shipment of drugs."

"Anything we can use to arrest her?"

Ziva answered him, "He was murdered with a .45 colt and she owns the exact model of the murder weapon and someone who was walking by noticed a woman fitting her description running away from the house shortly before his sister found him shot to death."

It took 10 minutes to get there, "McGee and Deeks with me," Gibbs said. "DiNozzo and David around back."

Deeks pulled out his gun as they gathered around the door and after getting a nod from the team leader he kicked in the door and moved to the side as a shot rang out and didn't miss the bullet that slammed into his vest knocking him back. McGee dragged him out of the doorway as followed Gibbs inside where Tony and Ziva fired at the woman killing her. Deeks looked up as McGee leaned over him at the same time that Ducky could be heard, "Martin how are you feeling?"

He tried to focus at the older man while his head was spinning, "My head...killing...me."

Ducky shined a light in his eyes, "You have at least a concussion but need to get it looked at."

/*/*/*/

A while later McGee had taken him to the emergency room and Alex was sitting at Gibbs desk coloring when they walked in and he yawned as quietly climbed into his fatehr's lap wrapping his arms around his neck, "Daddy you okay?"

He ran a hand through his son's hair, "A little sore but just fine."

"Pony said you finish training tomorrow so we go home?"

He kissed the top of his head, "A few more days and maybe we can go, why?"

"I miss Kesi, Nell, Calen, Sammy and Ewic," he told him.

"Am sure the feeling is mutual kiddo and bet can't wait to see you running around."

Abby skipped in, "I had talked to someone there who said that their in lock down at the moment and not sure where exactly any of your team ended up. I am sorry Marty not sure they will make it here in the morning for the ceremony but left a message for Kensi."

Gibbs walked in and looked around, "Go home and get some sleep and meet here at 0800 hours."

The ride to hsi place was in silence and after tucking in Alex he moved to sit outside on the porch looking up at the clear sky and didn't miss as the older man handed him a cup of bourban, "Want to talk about it?"

He sipped the alcohol, "Just thinking about what happened while and how much will miss it. After all this is so different from what do back home."

"Both of yuo are more than welcome to come back here anytime you want to get away even for a few days. My door is always open or call will listen to you."

/*/*/*/

The next morning Abby was sitting in the bullpen with rest of team Gibbs standing around waiting for their friends to get there. Alex was holding his father hand as Gibbs followed them out of the elevator and he ran right to where Ziva was standing, "Pwetty dress Zeba."

She leaned over picking him up to set him on her desk, "Wow, same can be said about that tux."

He fused with his tie but she swatted his hand away adjusting it for him, "Daddy and Gibbs said so too."

They all walked to the room where the ceremony was being held and Deeks went off to join his class as Alex was sitting with Tony who picked up his cell phone and didn't notice as the three-year-old wandered off towards a group of people that had walked into the room and ran towards them, "KESI!"

Kensi kneeled down in time to catch him and he wrapped his arms around her neck, "Hey little man good to see you."

He kissed her cheek and reached for rest of the team that passed him around and he ended up with Callen as Gibbs walked over the group, "Nice to see you showed up. Was sure that you would have nopt been able to make it today."

Deeks followed rest of the recruits out and scanned the crowd first landing on team Gibbs and last he had found that his team was standing in back of the room causing him to grin. The whole thing took around about three hours and afterwards he found both teams in one of the conference rooms and caught his son who ran right at him and he wrapped an arm around his partner's waist and she turned around leaning in for a passionate kiss. The toddler groaned, "Ewwww grossss."

She rolled her eyes, "Such a gopfy little boy."

He rested his head on her shoulder, "I missed you all so much."


End file.
